Mine
by VintageLove69
Summary: Kat McCall was a normal girl until her and her brother, Scott, get bitten by a wolf. She meets a boy named Isaac who captures her heart immediately. How messy will things get when her brother is a werewolf but she isn't when they both were bitten? After the accident in season 2, She is even more powerful. Now in 3a. T for now. More love triangles to come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wolf Moon

I was reading my favorite book 'The Fault in Our Stars' when I heard a sound coming from outside. I paused my reading and listened. My brother, Scott, screamed.

I shot up and ran next door to his bedroom, nothing. I heard more yelling and followed the sound to the side porch. I found an upside down Stiles being yelled at by Scott.

"Stiles, What the hell are you doing?!" Scott yelled, easing his baseball bat. I giggled. They looked over to me. Scott gave me an apologetic look and Stiles waved.

"You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?" Stiles questioned, still hanging from the side of my house.

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott scoffed, I leaned on one of the pillars.

"A predator? Look, I know it's late but you guys need to hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called, They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even state police." He said excitedly. I smelled trouble.

My brother and our best friend had always gotten the three of us into trouble. There was no way that time was any different.

"For what?" Scott pushed.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods," Stiles said before flipping himself off of the side of the house to stand by the porch.

'_Here we go,' _I said to myself, sighing.

"A dead body?!" Scott asked, surprised. Nothing ever happened in Beacon Hills.

"No a body of water," He said sarcastically. "Yes, dumbass. A dead body." Stiles climbed on the porch with his back to the wall, so both Scott and I could hear.

"You mean like murdered?" I said, worried. I didn't want a killer in my hometown.

"Nobody knows yet." Stiles said looking over to me, slightly out of breath from climbing on the porch. "Just that it was a girl. Probably in her twenties."

"Hold on, If they found a body than what are they looking for?" Scott asked, confused.

"That's the best part. They only found half." Stiles said. his voice shaking in excitement. My eyes widened.

Stiles looked between Scott and I.

"We're going." He declared.

* * *

The three of us pulled up to Beacon Hills Reserve and jumped out of Stiles' jeep.

"We're seriously doing this?" I said as I shut my door and walked up behind Stiles.

"You're the one that is always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said as he patted me on the back. He had a point.

"I was trying to get a good light's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott whined. Neither of them were good at lacrosse, Why bother?

"Right! 'Cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles responded.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." Scott said triumphantly. An uncoordinated asthmatic on first line, yeah.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even if it's a pathetically unrealistic one."

I giggled at Stiles' comment and Scott told me to shut up. being the younger twin sucked.

"Out of curiosity, Which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

"Huh, I didn't even think about that." Stiles said. Of course not.

"And uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about."

We came to a hill and Scott's words got breathy.

"It's comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, Stiles." I said as Scott leaned against a tree and took out his inhaler.

As we reached the top of the hill, Stiles pulled me down to the ground.

"Shit." I said as I landed with a thud.

"Sorry." he whispered. Scott got down as well.

Stiles struggles to turn off the flashlight as we saw several officers in the distance. Stiles decided to get up and run towards them. I helped Scott up and we chased him.

"Stiles!' We each repeated, hoping he would wait up.

After slowing down, Stiles was caught by his dad, Sheriff Stilinski. Stiles feel to the ground in one of his usual spasm-like movements. Scott and I hid behind trees that were close together.

"Hang on, This little delinquent belongs to me." Sheriff said over the barking police dog.

"Dad, How are you doing?" Stiles says casually. I smile to myself.

"So uh, Do you listen into all of my phone calls?" Sheriff said to his son.

"No… Not the boring ones." Stiles confessed.

"And where are your usual partners in crime?" Sheriff said, tired.

"Who Kat and Scott? Sc-Scott is at home. Said he wanted to get a good night's sleep. Kat wanted to read, as usual. Just me. In the woods. Alone." Stiles said, he knew me so well.

"Scott? You out there? Kat? You? Kat?" Sheriff called, silence. He sighed.

"Well young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car than you and I are going to have a conversation about a little thing called invasion of privacy." I heard sheriff trail off.

Once they were gone, Scott and I headed back through the woods. We both looked around as we heard things. We paused so Scott could pump his inhaler, when suddenly a stampede of deer came at us.

Scott and I both fell to the ground to avoid the massive stampede and I see Scott drop his inhaler. The last animal finally runs away and I turn to see Scott next to me. He stands up than offers me a hand.

He turns his phone light on and starts to look for his inhaler. I help him search.

We both come across the other half of the dead body and fall backwards into a ditch. We cough for a second than stand up, Just as we are walking away slowly, Scott turns errily.

"Scott?" I say, scared.

I look behind me and saw this dark shadow thing lunge towards us. It catches Scott's leg and he yells out in pain. I grab my brother's hand and fight with the creature. It let's Scott go the tackles me, I scream. I feel a sharp pain in my right side. I wiggle from the animal's grasp and run towards Scott, who was already coming back for me.

We run until we reach the street and a car almost hits us but it swerves.

Scott lifts up the side of his shirt to reveal a huge bite mark. I remember the pain in my side and lift my shirt too. I have a matching one.

"When I said I wanted matching twin tattoos, This is not what I meant." I said between breaths as Scott stared at my bite.

* * *

Scott and I pulled up to the school side by side. Him on his bike and my on my skateboard.

I stood by Scott while he hooked up his bike to the bike rack when none other than Jackson Whittemore pulls up in his rich boy car. As Jackson gets out, He hits Scott with his car door.

"Dude, Just because you have a hot sister doesn't mean you don't have to watch the paint job." Jackson said to Scott. I rolled my eyes. Jackson's meathead friend called him and he checked me out before walking away.

"Pig." I say about Jackson. Scott laughed and nodded in agreement.

We met up with Stiles by the front entrance.

"Come on, Let's see these things." Stiles said, referring to mine and Scott's bites.

Scott and I both lifted up the side of our shirts. We had the bite on the same side.

"Whoa. Freaky that it's the same side to." Stiles said. He reached for my bandage and I flinched.

"Sorry." He said. I waved it off.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." I said while Scott picked up his bookbag from the ground. We started walking.

"A wolf bit you two?" Stiles said, unbelieving.

"Uh huh." Scott said, matter-o-factly.

"No, Not a chance." Stiles said, confident.

"We heard a wolf howling." Scott said.

"No you didn't."

"Don't tell us what we heard Stilinski." I said, elbowing him in the ribs playfully. He grunted but played it off.

"California hasn't had wolves in like 60 years." Stiles said. Know it all.

"Really?" Scott and I both said at the same time.

"Yes really. There are no wolves in you'd think after knowing you two for my entire life I'd be used to that by now." Referring to our sentences said at the same time. He called it our 'weird twin thing'.

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf than you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you we found the body." Scott said. Stiles jumped excitedly.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles said happily.

"No," I said. "I think I'm going to have nightmares for a while." I added.

"Oh my god. This is seriously going to be the best thing to happen to this town since… since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia, you look, like you're going to ignore me." Stiles finished sadly. I rolled my eyes as the strawberry blonde 'IT' girl walked by. Stiles had always had a crush on her. It annoyed me.

I tuned out the rest of their conversation as the warning bell rang. We walked into the building.

Our literature teacher mentioned the body and how our minds would make up scenarios when I noticed Scott jumped as if something was really loud. I listened and didn't hear anything. He looks around, searching and focuses on someone outside of the window.

I shook it off and turned my attention to the syllabus the teacher handed out for the semester. A few moments later, My attention is ripped away by the principal busting through the door.

"Class this is our new student, Allison Argent. Just do your best to make her feel welcome." He said just before leaving the classroom.

The girl was gorgeous. Long dark hair, curled into ringlets. She carried herself shyly. She took the seat behind Scott. He handed her a pen and they smiled at each other. Go Scotty.

* * *

After class, I stood by Scott while I was digging around in my locker. Scott was staring at Allison, who was staring back.

'Can someone tell me how Allison is here for an hour and she's already friend's with Lydia. It took Lydia 3 years to learn my name." I said, shutting my locker and leaning into it.

"She's hot. Beautiful people heard together." Stiles shrugged. I giggled.

"Yeah, they're all beautiful. I wonder what it's like. Being pretty enough to be popular in a moments notice." I said, looking over to Allison, admiring her.

"Shut up, Kat. You're gorgeous. You're just quiet and don't put out." Stiles said, nudging me. I blushed. The blood always rushed to my cheeks whenever he complimented me.

* * *

I sat down on top of the stands at lacrosse practice to watch my brother and his best friend play. Coach tossed Scott goalie gear. Lydia and Allison sat in front of me.

"Who is that?" Allison asked Lydia, nodding towards Scott.

"I'm not sure, Why?"

"He's in my english class."

The ref blew the whistle and Scott collapsed. I stood, concerned. A player shot a ball and it hit in directly in his helmeted face. I cringed.

Another player threw a ball and Scott caught it in his net. I stood and clapped and yelled. Allison turned to me and smiled.

"Do you know him?" She asked, sweetly. I sat down to answer.

"He's my brother. Scott." I said, proudly.

"He's pretty good." She said to me. I smiled. Lydia turned to me.

"Very good. Hi Katherine." She said with a genuine smile, something you didn't see from Lydia a lot. I smiled back.

"Hello, Lydia." I responded.

"Sit down here with us." She suggested. I nodded and moved to sit next to Allison.

Scott caught a really fast ball from Jackson. The three of us stood up and cheered. Stiles shot up from the bench and celebrated.

* * *

I water splashed on my old black chucks as Scott Stiles and I walked through the woods.

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. That's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott said as we trudged through the woods.

"Smell things. Like what?" Stiles said with a hitched giggle.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

Stiles mumbled and pulled out a piece of gum.

"FREAKY." I yelled with a giggle. Stiles giggled with me.

"All this started with the bite," Stiles said.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something."

"You know what, I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

Scott looked worried.

"Are you serious?" Scott said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I think it's called… lycanthrope."

And with that, I busted into laughter.

"Why are you laughing? Is that bad? What is it?" Scott panicked. He seriously needed to read more.

"Oh yeah, It's the worst. But only once a month." Stiles added, trying to keep a straight face at my laughter.

"Once a month?"

"Mhm. On the night of the full moon."

At the same time, Stiles and I howled like wolves. Than laughed together.

Scott pushed us both as we laughed.

"Hey, You're the one that heard a wolf howling."

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!"

"We know! You're a werewolf!" I said, with a giggle.

"Obviously, We're kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting all of the silver I can find it's because Friday is the full moon. Why isn't any of this happening to you, Kit Kat?" Stiles said. He turned to me and I shrugged. I smiled at the childhood nickname he gave me when we were younger.

"I could've sworn this was it. We saw the body, the deer came running." Scott said after looking around.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." I suggested.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks."

Stiles pulled Scott off of the ground and me behind him slightly. A tall man, handsome man with a leather jacket was standing about 20 feet away. He came out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." The man asked, he eyed the three of us, especially me.

"Sorry man, We didn't know," Stiles said nervously.

"We were just looking for something but," Scott said.

"Forget it." I added, the man looked at me. A flash of surprise in his eyes. The man tossed Scott his inhaler. The man walked away.

"Alright, come on. We gotta get to work," Scott said before Stiles interrupted.

"Dude, That was Derek Hale. You remember him right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles said.

"Remember what?" I asked.

"His family. They were all burned to death in a fire like 10 years ago."

"I wonder what he's doing back." I said, thinking of the dark man known as Derek Hale.

* * *

Scott flipped the open sign to closed and headed to the back as I propped myself up on the counter, reading through patient check-ins.

About a minute after Scott went to the back, Allison was knocking at the door, looking distraught. I opened the door just as Scott got in the room.

"I didn't see it. I took my eyes off the road for like 2 seconds to change the song on my ipod, than this dog came out of nowhere." Allison spurted out in one breath.

"It's alright." Scott repeated.

"Do you remember where it happened? So I can send animal control to find it?" I asked her in a soothing voice. She looked at me past her tears.

"No, I mean yes I know where I hit it but the dog,"

"Where is it?" Scott asked her.

"In my car." She said frantically.

Scott followed her to her car while I ran to the check up room and set some supplies up for Scott. He brought the dog in.

"I think her leg is broken. I've seen Doc do plenty of splints I could do it myself and give her a painkiller for now."

I looked at the scene unfold while I kept the dog distracted. Scott gave her a shirt to change into. She left the room to change.

I looked at Scott look over to the room where she had gone. I cleared my throat.

"What? I didn't see anything."

I chuckled as he started the splint. Allison came back into the room and they flirted. Awh. It warmed my heart.

* * *

The next day was great for Scott. Allison agreed to go on a date with him and he made first line.

Scott and I decided to go to Stiles' house.

We knocked on Stiles' door and he opened it.

"Get in, Both of you." Stiles said, he sounded frustrated. His floor was covered in papers and opens books. I plopped down on his bed and faced my boys.

"I've been up all night, reading websites, books." Stiles said, flustered.

"How much adderall have you had today, Skibee?" I asked from his bed, he looked over at me and smiled. He liked his childhood nickname.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Kay? Just listen."

"Is this about the body? They find the other half?" Scott said, sitting down beside my torso.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale."

"The guy we saw in the woods?" I asked.

"Yeah but that's not it, Okay?" Stiles spazed.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." Stiles' face softening.

* * *

It was confirmed by Stiles and I that Scott was a werewolf. I tried to step in and go to the party but Stiles wouldn't let me. I decided to take a trip to the cemetery.

The cemetery was dimly lit and empty. I turned on my phone's flashlight and searched for a certain gravestone. I found it moments later.

_Samuel Carter Jensen_

_ 1996-2010_

_Beloved Brother, Son and Friend_

My eyes stung with tears as I read the same of my best friend. Other than Stiles, of course. Scott was friend's this the gravestone's owner too.

I lost my best friend Sam to osteosarcoma when I was 14. He was only a year older and we went to school together. I sat down on the cold grass in front of the gravestone.

I traced the carved name and felt a tear go down my cheek.

"Hey Sammy. You've missed so much already. I wish you could come back." I said to the grey gravestone. More tears.

I was in the room when he died.

Scott, Stiles and I stayed over night at the hospital one night after Sammy's cancer had gotten really bad. We stayed up all night talking to Sammy about his favorite things. Things to say about him at his funeral. We decided to throw our own funeral for him.

"_It's your turn, Kitty." Sam said from his hospital bed, where he was hooked up to several complicated machines. Stiles and Scott had already said their eulogies. I stood up with a weak smile and spoke from the heart._

"_Samuel Carter Jensen is one of the sweetest, smartest, kindest, most infuriating assholes I have ever met to this day. I don't mean that offensively, I mean that heartfeltly. See, Stiles, Scott, Sam and I had a different sort of friend ship. We teased each other, hit each other and practically bullied each other. But it was all out of love." I paused to hold back some tears. "He would be sweet as pie than say something smartass to make it better. He didn't care what people thought about him either. He didn't care that he was the cancer kid. He just loved being alive. He accepted everything with open arms like a bear hug. He would cry when he wanted, laugh when he wanted and yell when he wanted. When we found out he had cancer, we all cried. And he comforted us. Isn't that the damnedest thing? Know why? Because his mind was so open to new things. Even death. Death was new to him. He didn't want to leave any of us behind of course but he didn't let his impending death slow him down. He still gave us every ounce of his love that he could give. That is what I love about him the most. I love him with all of my heart and would trade places with him in a heartbeat. But hey, we all know he wouldn't let me. When he leaves, I'll lose a part of me that will never be filled by another charming boy with an attitude problem again." I said. By the end of the speech I was balling my eyes out. I walked over to his bedside to hug him. That was the last hug from him I ever got._

_When we woke up in the morning, nurses were rushing around him, trying to save him. But they couldn't. His time of death was 8:57 am on Tuesday the 17th of november. The day a piece of my heart died._

I leaned into his gravestone and sobbed quietly.

"Please come back to me, Sam. I miss my best friend." I said, continuing to sob into the cold stone.

I felt someone kneel beside me. They placed their hand on my back and rubbed gently.

"Hey, What's wrong?" A voice of a boy asked. I looked up from between my hands and saw an attractive guy with boyish curls and amazing blue eyes. I wiped my eyes.

"I uhm. I'm just visiting. Memories bring the tears, you know?" I said looking down at my lap.

"I know." The boy said sadly. He moved a strand of my hair from my face gently and wiped a stray tear from my cheek. I blushed.

"What about you? Why are you here so late?" I asked with a shakey voice. He pulled his hand away.

"I uh, work here." He said shyly.

"Must be depressing." I said with a weak giggle.

"Very." He stood up beside me and offered his hand. I took it. He helped me up.

"You look familiar." I stared, staring at the cute, tall boy.

"I'm Isaac Lahey, I'm in your grade." He said. His demeanor very shy but charming in a sensitive, dorky way.

"I'm Katherine McCall. Call me Kat." I said with a smile.

"I know your name." He said, he tensed at his words. "That sounded creepy." He added, sighing. I giggled.

"No it didn't." I said, he smiled.

"Do you need me to walk you home? It's dark." He said.

"No, I'll be okay. But thank you. You're on the job anyway. Thank you for wiping my tears, Isaac Lahey." I said before standing on my very tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Uh, N-No problem. I'll see you at school?" He said, cute.

"I hope so. Until tomorrow." I said waving as I walked off. I ran and jumped onto my skateboard. I thought of the adorable, curly headed boy with the blue eyes that made my knees weak until I got home, even after then.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry but I had an idea and I HAD to made it into a fanfic asap. Let me know what you think! Review? I LOVE YOU.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Second Chance at First line.

After my mom left the Scott's room, I entered. He was lying, stomach down on his bed. I leaned against the door frame.

"So I heard you broke Jackson and tried to kill Stiles." I said, casual. He groaned. He walked over to the desk and opened his laptop. He was getting a Skype call from Stiles. He answered.

Stiles turned around and pointed a plastic gun that lit up at us. It made noise and I giggled.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked.

"Well, It's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles said.

"Because of Scott?" I asked. I had pulled up a stool to join the conversation.

"No, 'Cause he's a tool." Stiles said. I nodded in agreement.

"But is he going to play?" Scott asked.

"Oh they don't know yet." The connection started to waiver. "Now, they're just counting on your for saturday."

Scott sighed. Stiles leaned in closer to the screen that began to freeze.

"What?" I asked, curious. Stiles looked concerned.

'**It looks like'**

The connection got shitty.

"It looks like what?" Scott said.

'**Someone is behind you guys'**

My heart stopped.

Derek Hale grabbed Scott from his computer chair and pinned him against the wall. I started to run after them but before I could help Scott, Derek punch me square in the face. I fell to the floor. I was unable to move, my head was pounding.

Scott was panting fearfully.

"I saw you on the field!" Derek said through his teeth.

"What are you talking about?!" Scott asked, panicked.

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. Then, it's not just the hunters after us, It's everyone!" Derek's voice angry.

"They didn't see anything! I-I swear!" Scott's voice shakey.

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on saturday,I'm going to kill you myself." And with that, Derek was gone.

Scott rushed over to my side.

"Kat! Kat! Are you hurt?" Scott asked frantically. I shook my head lightly.

"No, but I'm going to have a bitchin' shiner tomorrow morning." I said, groggily. "Scott, You can't play in that game."

* * *

"Mom! I fell in the shower. Nobody punched me, God." I said as my mother was freaking out about my black eye.

"I heard her fall, Ma." Scott said, backing me up.

"I don't care, You're staying home today. Bed rest. You might have a concussion."My mother insisted. Mama McCall was persistent as hell.

"I don't care. You staying home today. No plans tonight either." Mom said as she rushed out of the door after kissing Scott and I on our cheeks.

"Please keep me in the loop." I said, plopping down on the couch, pouting.

"I will. Or Stiles will. I'll see you later." Scott said after leaning down and kissing the top of my head.

* * *

I spent my hours alone pantsless, watching reruns of Grey's Anatomy. I was content and about to fall asleep until I heard my doorbell ring.

Absentmindedly, I got off the couch and walked over to the door. I swung the door open to see Isaac standing there. He looked down than looked away fast. He blushed.

I realized that I only had a black tank top on with bright pink panties on, My cheeks warmed.

"Shit. I'll be back." I said, quickly shutting the door. I scurried around my living room trying to find my leggings. I found them and pulled them on and composed myself.

I answered the door once again, with pants on. Isaac had a shy smile.

"Hey again," I said, smiling.

"Hey. I noticed you weren't at school. What happened to your eye? Did someone hit you?" Isaac said, reaching out to touch my face. I flinched for a moment but his touch soothed me. He lightly inspected the bruise with the pad of his thumb.

"My mom saw my eye and freaked out. How did you know where I lived?" He pulled his hand away after my question.

"I uhm. I asked Scott. He gave me a weird look but gave me the address. I had to see if you were okay." He said, his voice sounding nervous.

"You're sweet. Come on in." I said, nodding my towards the inside.

Isaac stepped in and looked around. My home was simple but cozy. I loved it.

"You guys have a nice house." He said looking into the kitchen.

"Thank you," I said before he cut me off.

"Your nose, It's bleeding." He sounded slightly panicked. "Tilt your head back, don't move." He said, jogging into the kitchen. He grabbed a paper towel. Before he came back, I felt the warm blood trickle from my nose to my top lip.

He folded it up twice and held it under my nose. He slid his hand behind my ear to support my head. Our bodies were closer than before.

"This has never happened before." I said, confused, trying to get the thoughts of kissing a boy I had just met, out of my head.

He smiled lightly and pulled the paper towel from my nose. It had stopped bleeding, we wiped whatever blood escaped, including the blood from my upper lip. I looked into his eyes. They were a bright blue.

"What's your favorite color?" Isaac asked, randomly.

"Blue and Purple. Why?" I asked, confused.

"Just so I knew something about you before I did this." He said before leaning in and planting his soft lips on mine gently. I smiled into the kiss. So, I wasn't the only one who was thinking about kissing someone they'd just met.

I cupped his jaw with my hands while his arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled away and smiled.

"I probably shouldn't have done that." Isaac said, releasing my waist. My smile fell. His cheeks turned red.

"I'll just see you at school." He said before he hurried out of the kitchen. I chased him to the door and tried to stop him. He was already on his bike, pedaling away.

"Don't leave." I whispered, I felt disappointed. The first drop of real attention I get from a cute boy, He runs off. I also felt kind of sad, Isaac seemed so sweet...

* * *

A couple of hours after Isaac left, Stiles came running through my front door and I decided to follow him.

We bursted into Scott's room.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of adderall, so." He finished. I giggled. He was funny on too much adderall.

"I found something of Derek Hale's."

"Are you kidding? What?" I asked. They kept me in the loop, as promised.

"Don't know. There is something buried there I could smell blood.

"That's awesome! I mean, That's terrible. Who's blood?" Scott stood up in front of us.

"I don't know, But when we do, Your dad nails Derek for the murder. Then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." Scott said confidently. Stiles had a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh, Kat. Why did Isaac Lahey ask for our address?"Scott asked.

"He's a friend. He wanted to check up on me." I said, I could tell my cheeks blushed. Stiles frowned slightly. I became sad, remembering when he ran off.

* * *

We arrived at the hospital and we had to avoid my mother like the plague.

Stiles pointed to the door that lead near the morgue.

"Good luck, I guess." Stiles said before Scott exited behind the door.

"So Lahey, huh?" Stiles said, looking around for any signs of my mom.

"It's not like that, Skibee. He made that very clear already." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sure, Kit Kat. I just don't want you getting hurt." He said, looking down at me with a weak smile.

"I won't get hurt." I said, nudging him.

"Better not. I hate seeing you cry. And when you're sad, you eat more than I do. It bugs me." We shared a laugh.

Scott came out of nowhere.

"Holy god!" Stiles yelled.

"The scent was the same." Scott said. Oh god. I knew what this meant.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes!" He said, worried.

"So, He did bury the other half of the body on his property" Stiles sighed.

"Which means we have proof that he killed the girl."

"I say we use it." I say, scared of the handsome man in my brain images.

"How?" Scott said. I looked to Stiles to explain. He knew.

"Tell me something first, Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?" Stiles asked.

"There were bite marks on the legs, guys, bite marks." He said, looking between the both of us.

"Okay, Than we are going to need a shovel."

'_Here we go.' _I thought to myself.

* * *

After Derek left his property, Stiles, Scott and I pulled up to his charred house in Stiles' jeep. I got out of the jeep and followed the boys.

"Wait, something is different." Scott said.

"Different how?" I questioned.

"I don't know."

"That doesn't help." I said sarcastically.

"Let's just get this over with."

They made me keep watch as the dug around in Derek Hale's yard.

"This is taking way too long. What if he comes back?" I said, concerned.

"He won't. Keep going Scott. Then, We can get the hell out of here." Stiles said.

"What if he catches us?" I asked.

"I have a plan for that."

"Which is?" Scott asked.

"We all run separate ways, Whoever he catches first. Too bad." Stiles said casually.

"Comforting." I said, sarcasm.

"I hate that plan." Scott confessed.

Stiles hit something.

"Stop, stop, stop." He said to Scott. I peeked into the hole they dug while the dug around more, looking for the body. I stood at the edge of the hole they were digging.

They kneeled down and started to clear some dirt from their way. They found some string. Stiles complained about 900 knots and they untied the rope. After finishing with the rope, they mothe the cloth it protected and uncover it.

I jumped and screamed at the sight of a dead wolf, let's not forget only half of one. Stiles and Scott had the same reaction, causing them to jump out of the hole.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Stiles yelled, obviously freaked out.

"A wolf," I said, shocked.

"Yeah! I can see that." He turned to Scott. " I thought you smelled blood, as in human blood!"

"I told you something was different." Scott said, out of breath.

"This doesn't make sense." I said.

"We gotta get out of here." Scott said, urgently.

"Yeah. Okay, Help me cover this up." Stiles said just before spotting a flower behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you see that flower?" He responded.

"No shit, I see the flower." I said, with sarcasm. They ignored me, as usual.

"What about it?" Scott asked.

"I think it's wolfsbane." Stiles said, looking at the purple flower.

"What's that?" Scott questioned.

"Haven't you ever seen the Wolfman? Laugn Cheney Jr? Claude Reigns?" The responses were all no.

"You are so unprepared for this, Scotty." commented. He rolled his eyes.

Stiles moved and picked up the wolfsbane. I moved from his way. He continued to remove the rope that was attached to the flower. Scott stood up.

"Stiles...Kat."

Stiles and I moved to stand by him. We followed his stare down to where the wolf was. It was replaced with half of a girl. The same girl that was found dead. Holy shit.

* * *

I stood by Scott against Stiles' jeep and watched as Derek Hale was being escorted from his burned down family home.

He looked over in our direction and gave Scott a shitty look. He looked at me and recognized me. I swear I saw fear flash on his face.

I followed Scott's stare and saw Stiles walking over to the car that Derek was in.

"Shit." I whispered.

Stiles tucked into the car and Scott turned around to face me.

"Our best friend is and idiot." He said.

"I'm well aware, brother." I said, peeking over his shoulder to look at the car.

About 30 seconds later, Sheriff pulled his son out of the car and over to the side to talk with him. I smiled. I tried to hear what they were saying, but I couldn't.

* * *

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott said, looking on his phone. Stiles' dad told all of us to leave before questions were asked.

"Keep looking!" Stiles and I both said.

"Maybe it's like a ritual or something. Like maybe they bury you as a wolf." I suggested. Scott started breathing heavily.

"Maybe it's like a special skill, something you have to learn." Stiles added.

"I'll add it to my to do list. Right under how the hell I'm playing this game tonight." Scott said, frustrated.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles said.

"Stop it!" Scott yelled.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolves, stop enjoying this so much!"

"Scott. Bubby, Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"No!" He yelled. "No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay!" Scott said, his breathing hitched.

"You're going to have to accept this sooner or later." Stiles said.

"I can't!" Scott sounded like he was in pain.

"Well, You're going to have to!" I said, worried.

" No! I can't breathe!" He started to wolf out and Stiles swerved.

"Pull over!"

"Why?" I asked.

Scott looked in Stiles' bag to find the wolfbanes rope.

"You kept it?!" Scott and I yelled.

'What was I supposed to do with it?!" Stiles yelled.

"Stop the car!" Scott yelled as his eyes turned a golden yellow color. I gasped and Stiles pulled over.

Stiles jumped out of the car and ran to throw his bag. I hopped out of the back seat, not knowing what was going to happen if Scott wolfed out.

Stiles turned to me and put an arm around my waist but paused.

"Scott?"

His jeep's door was swung open and Scott was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Stiles, You know you can't call the dispatch while I'm on duty." The woman on the phone said. Stiles and I were on a trail in the woods, searching for Scott.

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls," Stiles said, My knees to my face in the passenger seat.

"Odd? How?"

"Uh, Like an odd person or uhm a dog like individual roaming the streets?" Stiles said nervously.

"I'm hanging up on you now."

"NO! WAIT!" We both yelled before the line went dead.

"Shit, Stiles! What are we going to do?!" I said, tears threatening to form in my eyes. He looked over to me from the driver's seat and placed a hand on my raised knee.

"We'll figure it out. Don't cry." He said. He grabbed my right knee and pulled me closer to him.

* * *

Stiles and I eventually found Scott and it was time for the dreaded lacrosse game. As some of the players were coming out, I noticed a mop of light brown hair to be Isaac. Number 14.

"Isaac!" I said before I ran over to him. He turned and smiled. His smile faded when he remembered what happened today.

"Uhm Hi." He said shyly, avoiding eye contact.

"Why'd you run out so quickly?" I asked, He looked at me for a split second than looked at the ground.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. Just forget it, Okay?" Isaac said, sternly.

"But-"

"Just leave me alone, Katherine." His voice had a hint of sadness in it but he turned from me and I felt my heart drop. There was something about Isaac that made me not want to let go of him. And the way he said my name killed me.

Allison tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see her smiling face. Along with Lydia's and an older man.

"Hi, Kat! This is my dad. Dad, this is Scott's twin sister, Kat." She said, introducing the older man. I smiled and held out my hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Argent." I said, with a cheeky smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Kat. Please, Call me Chris." He said, his voice deep. Like someone who would read bedtime stories to children. It almost made me forget he was hunting my brother.

"Hi, Katherine." Lydia said, her smile geniuine.

"Hi, Lydia." I greeted back.

"Do you want to watch the game with us?" Allison asked, sweetly.

"Sure!" I accepted.

The game began pretty normal, But Jackson had to haul Scott on his ass and the crowd 'Oh'd and cringed when Scott fell.

After Jackson scored, Allison helped Lydia hold up a Pro-Jackson sign and he looked up at it. I shrugged, pathetically.

I saw a ref lean over and talk to Scott. His breath looked hotter in the cold night. Shit.

"I'll be right back, Sorry." I told Allison, Lydia and Chris. I maneuvered through the bleachers to sit on the bench next to Stiles.

"You think he…" I asked, Stiles knew.

"Possibly. Most likely. Oh god." He said, chewing on his glove. Scott looked back into the stand and saw another one of Lydia's signs and I vaguely saw his eyes turn yellow.

Both Stiles and I looked in shock as Scott jumped over a couple of players to catch the ball and ran down the field. The ball rocketed into the net, Making the score 4 to 5.

Stiles and I shot up in celebration and I jumped into his arms He hugged me and we yelled in victory at Scott's amazing shot. Stiles followed coach, who was yelling "Pass to McCall!" While he was still carrying me. He set me down and we double high fived. We sat back on the bench.

"Did the opposing team deliberately just pass us the ball?" Coach said, sitting next to Stiles and I. Stiles was chewing on his glove again.

"Yes, I believe so, Coach." Stiles responded.

"Interesting," Coach said just before Scott threw the ball into the goalie's net. But the ball burned straight through, earning us another point. Stiles and hooted and hollered at Scott's amazing game. Stiles, Coach and I started arguing with the ref about the ball burning through the goalie's net stick.

Stiles and I continued to watch the game. Scott's stance got somewhat animalistic and Stiles stood up, worriedly.

"Scott, No. No." Stiles said, watching Scott turn on the field.

"Stiles." I said, grabbing his wrist in fear.

Scott tossed the ball into the net, earning Beacon Hills another point with only a second to spare.

"YES! YES! Oh my god!" Stiles said relieved that Scott turned back. I hugged Stiles. He hugged me back.

I sat back down on the bleachers with Stiles and he turned to see his dad on the phone.

"Dad? What's wrong?" He said. His dad told him to hold on.

* * *

ASDFGHJKLJHGFDSSDFGHJKLKJHGFDSA

Stiles and I ran into the boys' locker room to find Scott and Allison kissing. Stiles saw them and muttered something under his breath.

"Stiles. Kat, I'll text you." Allison said as she walked pasted Stiles and I. I smiled at her.

Scott walked over to us with a dopey smile on his face. He seemed kind of dazed.

"I kissed her." He said, the butterflies radiating off of him.

"We saw." Stiles said.

"She kissed me." Scott said.

"Saw that too." I said with a giggle from beside Stiles. "Pretty good, Huh?"

Stiles added. I rolled my eyes. Boys. Scott sighed.

"I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe It's not that bad." Scott said, still smiley.

"Yeah, We'll talk later then." Stiles said as he hit Scott in his chest. Scott caught Stiles by the sleeve of his jersey.

"What?"

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we all found," Stiles said. I cringed. Scott wouldn't like this.

"And?" Scott pushed.

"Well I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of the girl to animal, not human. Derek is human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Stiles said.

"Are you kidding?"

"No and here is the bigger kick in the ass, My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"HALE?"

"Derek's sister." I said, with a tired sigh.

* * *

So next chapter is when we get to see more about Kat's bite and what happened to her. More of Isaac as well I think. Review please! It's what keeps me going! I love you all !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pack Mentality

I don't remember falling asleep when I got home with the boys after the game.

_Katherine._

_Katherine._

_Katherine, My sweet powerhouse. You must wake up soon. I'll need you._

_I was lying in a grassy field, the lacrosse field. I was looking up at the moon and the stars. It was a full moon. I felt strong._

_The thunder began to rumble and the lightning began to crackle against the sky. I lifted off of the ground and brought myself upright. I was facing Isaac. He was locked in a terrifying position. He was on his knees, arms twisted behind his back, his eyes screaming for mercy and help. _

_Flames suddenly erupted around him in a circle and he grew even more terrified. With a blink of my eyes, I was looking at him from another angle, from behind. He screamed as the fire reached him._

I woke with a start. I looked around frantically to see Scott sitting on my bed.

"Kat! What happened! It's a dream. A dream." He said, trying to calm me leaned closer to me. "Why were you floating? Mom didn't see. I did." I could feel that my nose was bleeding and my mom came in the room with a damp paper towel.

"Sweet heart, Be careful. If you're not, you'll bleed more." She said calmly as she tilted my head back and held the paper towel to my nose. She had Scott clean up the blood that was on my cheeks and down my neck.

"What were you dreaming about?" Scott asked.

"I don't remember. And I don't know." I knew he could tell I was lying about the first part. He gave me a look. I nodded. Basically saying I would tell him later and I had no clue why the hell I was floating.

* * *

"So you killed her? And you killed him?" Stiles said, opening the door to the school.

"I don't know, I just woke up. I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"I woke up the same way. Except my nose was bleeding like crazy." I said, recalling the recent, weird memory.

"Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently." Stiles commented.

"Gross!" He was referring to a sex dream.

"A, I mean We've never had dreams that felt that real and B, Never give us that much detail on you in bed again."

"Noted," He paused. "Let me take a guess here, though."

"No, I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out."

"And me getting friendship rejected by Isaac." I said, sadly.

"No of course not." We both glared at him. "Yeah, that's totally it."

"Hey, come on it's going to be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty frickin' amazingly. It's not like there is a lycanthrope for beginner's class you can take." Stiles said.

"Not a class. But maybe a teacher. Maybe they could help Kat figure out what's going on with her, too."

"Who DEREK?" Stiles paused to hit Scott in the back of the head. "Are you forgetting the part where the three of us got him thrown in jail?!" Stiles said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know. But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, It felt so real."

"And burning Isaac felt real too," I said, walking in between the two taller boys. "Like I was doing it myself."

"How real?" Stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened." Scott and I said at the same time.

We stepped out of the school to see a torn up bus murder scene like Scott had described. We all froze in shock.

"Guys, Will you come to the lacrosse field with me?" I said, shakily. The 2 boys nodded.

We ran towards the lacrosse field and there it was. The charred circle of grass. Just like my dream.

"Guys, I think your dreams did happen." Stiles said. Scott, Stiles and I all exchanged looks.

* * *

"They're probably fine." Stiles said, rushing behind Scott and I.

"She's not answering my texts, Stiles." Scott said, worried.

"I don't see Isaac." I said, tears in my eyes.

"You know, they could just be coincidences. Right?" Stiles tried comforting us.

"Help us find them, Okay?" Scott asked.

Scott lost it and punched a locker. It came right off of the hinges. People stopped to stare.

I turned to try to find those blue eyes. I saw Isaac putting books into his locker and sighed a huge breath of relief. Stiles patted me on the back than hugged me.

"I don't know what I would've done if I killed him, Skibee." I said, into Stiles' chest.

Turns out, Scott punched Jackson's locker.

* * *

In Chemistry, I sat behind Scott and in front of Stiles. Not Mr. Harris' best move.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott said, turning around.

"Could've been animal blood." I added.

"Yeah, Maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?"

"Ate it." I looked at him like he was stupid.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven, I don't know. You're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stillinski. If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to take the earbuds out every once in a while. I think you and the McCall twins would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled in defense.

"Watch your tone, Katherine." Harris said, snarky. He pointed us to our new seats.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much."

"You should be a comedian, Harris." I commented, making sure he would hear.

"Hey I think they found something!" A girl yelled from the front of the class. I rushed over to Scott and Stiles.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott said, referring to a man being taken by ambulance. The man jumped up and scared the whole class. I squealed. The three of us walked away from the group.

"He isn't dead." I said, with fake positivity.

"I still hurt him." Scott said, looking pained.

* * *

"Dreams aren't memories." I tried to convince myself and Scott as the three of us sat down at lunch.

"But they weren't dreams. Something happened last night, and we can't remember what." Scott said, throwing his backpack under the table. I sat by Stiles.

"What make you so sure that Derek has all of the answers?" Stiles asked.

"Because! During the full moon, He didn't change, he was in total I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy and while Kat was trying to burn down our lacrosse field!" Scott said.

"We don't know that, For either of you."

"We don't not know it!" I said, afraid of hurting someone.

"I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel." Scott said, defeated. I shook my head as I stuffed my face with a chicken strip.

"No, you're not going to cancel. Okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." Stiles said, trying to peel his orange.

"Figure what out?" Lydia said, as she sat next to Scott Stiles froze and half scoffed half laughed.

"Homework." I said, finishing my chicken bite. Stiles leaned in to Scott and I.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head. Danny sat next to Stiles on his right and Allison sat across from me.

"Get up." Jackson said to some kid to was staring at Lydia's rack.

"Why don't you ever ask Danny to get up?" The kid asked.

"Because I don't ever stare at his girlfriend coin slot." The kid got up and Jackson sat down. "I hear they're saying it's some kind of animal attack. Probably a cougar?" Danny looked around. Too bad he was gay.

"I hear moutain lion." Jackson said. Dumbass.

"A cougar is mountain lion." She paused she got a few looks. "Isn't it?" Lydia chose to hide he high IQ for some unknown reason.

"Who cares? The guy is probably some homeless tweaker who is going to die anyway." Jackson spat.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles said, everyone tried to look at his phone the man they showed looked familiar.

"I know this guy." Scott said.

"You do?" Allison asked.

"He was mine and Kat's bus driver back when we lived with our dad."

Ew. Our Dad.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, Please?Like, where are we going tomorrow night" Begged Lydia. I giggled. " You said you and Scott were going out tomorrow night, right?" She said. Crash and Burn, big brother. I exchanged a look with Stiles.

"Uhm, We were thinking of what we were going to do." Allison said, finishing her bite.

"Well, I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos, So if the 4 of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." I chuckled. Stiles looked at me again.

"Hanging out? Like the 4 of us, do you even want to hang out like us and… them?" Scott said, Ouch. Stiles looked pained.

"Yeah, I guess. Uhm. Sounds fun." Allison said. Poor girl.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the eye with this fork." Jackson said.

"Shut the hell up, Jackson." I said. I stuck out my tongue to make it seem playful so Lydia wouldn't get mad. Lydia smiled and Stiles nudged my ribs with a smile.

"What about bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia suggested.

"Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson snarked.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison challenged. "You can bowl, Right?" She turned to Scott. Stiles and I both shook our heads.

"Sort of." Scott said, wearily.

"Is it sort of or yes?" Jackson said.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles yelled as we walked down the steps.

"I know! I'm such an idiot." Scott responded.

"It was like watching a car wreck." I added with a giggle.

"Right! First, it turned into the whole group date thing, then here came the phase 'hanging out'. You don't hang out with hot girls. It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can be friends." Stiles ranted. I giggled from between them.

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't. Kat either set the lacrosse field on fire or didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much. Stiles pondered.

"I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out."

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" I chuckled.

"I'm first line and the team captain wants to destroy me. And now We are going to be late for work!" We ran off and I didn't catch Stiles' last question.

* * *

Scott rode his bike to work and I rode my Skate board.

We both ran in apologizing. I put my backpack on top of Scott's by the counter and Deaton greeted us.

"You both are all of two minutes late." He said, sorting through a box.

"Don't want you to think we are slacking Dr. D." I said with a smile. Scott agreed.

"Scott and Kat, I can guarantee you that you two are two of the least slacking kids in this town."

We smiled. Scott and I froze when we saw sheriff.

"Hey! I see somebody is ready to get their stitches out!" Deaton says to the K9 unit german shepherd Sheriff brought in.

"Hey there, Scott and Kat, staying out of trouble?" Sheriff asked jokingly.

We both answered with a quiet "Yeah"

"Hey listen, While I'm here. Do you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about? Sacramento still can't determine an animal." Sheriff asked Doc.

"I'm not exactly an expert." Doc claims. "Hm, This is the guy who was attacked on the bus?" Doc asked. Both Scott's head and mine shot up.

"Yeah, We found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body."

"A wolf?" Scott asked.

"Wolves haven't been in Cali for like 60 years." I said as Scott walked over to the table. I was petting the dog.

"True enough, But wolves are highly migratory. It could've wandered in from another state, driven by impulse or strong enough memory."

"Wolves have memories?" Scott asked.

"Longer term memories, yes. If associated with a primal drive. See this one here? Those are claw marks. A wolf would've gone for the throat. Spinal cord. With the teeth." I looked at Scott. He looked back at me, terrified.

"What do you think? Mountain lion?" Sheriff asked.

"I dont know. A wolf could chase down it's prey. Tearing at the ankles. And than the throat."

Scott looked pale.

* * *

I went home instead of going with Scott because I didn't need to kiss up to mom about getting the car tomorrow night. I decided to go into my room. When I got up there, a gift was sitting on my bed, it was small. It was in a lovely wrapping paper. There was a note in cursive.

_Something wicked this way comes._

What the hell?

I opened the gift and it was a beautiful teardrop shaped sapphire surrounded by tiny silver braiding as if the braiding was protecting the edges of the precious gem. It was a necklace, and the chain was a tiny braid like the edge of the gem. It was gorgeous.

There was no way to tell who got it for me. There was no name or address on the note. I walked over to my full length mirror and put it around my neck. It fell barely under where my collar bones met. I smiled. I heard Stiles' Jeep pull into the driveway.

I walked down the steps and greeted the boys.

"We are going to see what really happened to the bus driver last night." Stiles said confidently.

* * *

"Wait no, Just me. Someone needs to keep watch." Scott said to Stiles and I.

"Let Kat keep watch!" Stiles said.

"Hell no. I'm not staying here by myself. Not with the new discoveries in this town." I said, crossing my arms. Stiles looked at me.

"Just stay here!" Scott said.

"Oh my god." Stiles said. I grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Batman." I said, pulling him to his jeep. He climbed in and I sat in the middle. We discovered I could fit comfortably.

"I'm batman?" Stiles asked as he watched Scott jump the fence.

"Just because you can't do that doesn't mean you're not batman." I said with a smile.

"You may have a point there, Kitty."

"Stiles,"

"Yes?"

"What makes you feel a connection with Lydia?"

"I dunno. I just feel drawn to her. She's gorgeous, so that doesn't help much."

"Do you think anybody thinks about me the way you think about Lydia?"

"I'm sure they do, You're beautiful." I blushed.

"Oh and Kat,"

"Yeah?"

"Thats stays between us. I don't feel like becoming Scott's puppy chow." He said. We laughed and I kissed him on the cheek. He looked out of the windshield and started honking frantically. There were 2 people with flashlights back there!

Scott ran out of the bus and jumped the fence. I leaned over to open the door and Stiles did some crazy driving move. We were speeding the opposite direction.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" I yelled from the adrenaline.

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood. A lot of it was mine." Scott responded.

"So you did attack him?" Stiles asked.

"No, I saw glowing eyes on the bus but they weren't mine. It was Derek."

"What about the driver?"

"I think I was actually trying to protect him."

"Wait, What? Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" I asked, confused.

"That's what I don't get." Scott said.

"It's gotta be a pack thing." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, lost.

"Like an initiation. You have to kill together." Stiles said. I was sick to my stomach.

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" I said, the sarcasm dripping out of my tone.

"Yeah, But Scott didn't do it. Which means you're not a killer. And it also means that-"

"I can go out with Allison." Scott said, the same goofy smile he had when she kissed him.

"I think he was going to say it means you won't kill us." I said, with an eye roll.

"Oh yeah, That too." He said. Boys.

* * *

"Aren't you going out with your brother and your friends tonight?" My mom asked, rushing around like she usually did before a shift.

"They're all my friends except Jackson. Tonight. Evil outweighs Good." I said, flipping through the channels.

"Do you have any plans? At all?" She asked, looking for her keys.

"Might go visit Sam." I said, she paused.

"Just be back before curfew if you do sweetheart. I love you, Bye!" My mom said as she walked out of the door.

I pondered on the idea of seeing Isaac at the cemetery. I decided to go for it.

I ran upstairs and searched around for my favorite black leggings. I found them so I paired them with an oversized black and white tribal print sweater and my favorite black vans. I turned to look in the mirror and my long brown hair was in medium waves. I smiled.

I quickly brushed my hair through and ran my right hand through my parted bangs. I smiled at my reflection. I looked decent but I wasn't trying too hard. I put on some lip balm and grabbed my phone and skate board.

I had my keys around my neck at all time so I locked the door and headed down the road to the cemetery.

* * *

It was once again dimly lit and empty, just as it had been when I first met Isaac Lahey.

I walked over to Sammy's grave and sat down in front of it. I lightly traced his name like I dad every time I came here. I drifted into my thoughts.

"_Truth or Dare, Sam!" Stiles yelled as him, Sam, Scott, and a few of our childhood friends sat in a circle._

"_Dare." Sam said confidently. I giggled. The older boy was only about 12 at the time of our truth or dare game._

"_I dare you to…. KISS KITTY." Stiles exclaimed. I felt the rush of warmth on my cheeks._

"_Come on, Stiles. Not my sister!" Scott whined. _

"_Rather it be you?" Sam teased. Scott shook his head while Stiles laughed. _

"_So how about it, Kat? If not, you gotta do a worse dare!" Stiles said, his green and blue braces clustering his cheeky smile._

"_I guess so." I said, trying to hide my excitement and nervousness._

"_Come one, Kitty! Sound more excited!" Sam said as he scooted closer next to me. His dark hazel eyes looked into my honey brown ones. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. _

_It was obviously easy for him to kiss me, He had kissed girls before. I just had no clue what I was doing. _

_His lips were soft for the short second that they were on mine. He pulled away and smiled at me._

"_Easy. NEXT." Sam yelled, continuing our game. Little did he know, that's when I started to 'like like' him. And that kiss, was my first kiss._

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a familiar voice.

"You're not supposed to be here." Isaac said, standing beside me. I stood up before responding.

"You're not supposed to be a dick, but hey." I said. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to face him gently.

"I guess I deserved that one." He said with a sigh, letting go of my wrist.

"You guess? You kissed me then you blew me off. I don't know why, But it stung." I said, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I just don't get it." He said, shyly. His hand behind his head.

"Get what?" I asked, confused.

"I don't understand why you're here talking to me. I see the way the guys in our school look at you. You could befriend anyone of them, and you choose me." He said, His low confidence showing itself.

"Something about you makes me smile. Maybe it's the shy demeanor, maybe it's your smile, maybe it's even your eyes. I'm not sure. But something make me want to get to know you better. Is that so bad?"

"No, it's just too good to be true. You're Katherine McCall. You're gorgeous and intelligent and so many other things. You're so out of my league." He chuckled in frustration. I stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"Don't say that. If you've looked in a mirror lately, you're not too bad looking yourself," He smiled. "What are you doing right now?" I asked, curious. My hand still holding his.

"Closing up. I just finished all of my work. Why?"

"Come back to my house and we can talk." His eyes got wide. "Don't worry, Lahey, I'm not trying to seduce you." I said with a giggle.

"My dad should be asleep by now. I guess I could come."

* * *

We laid in my full size bed a decent space apart, and talked about random things. It was peaceful and amazing. I had gotten to know all the little bits and pieces of Isaac's personality.

"Favorite book?" Isaac asked, smart boy.

"The Fault in Our Stars. It's amazing, as well as the roadmap to my soul." I giggled. " Your's?"

"The Hunger Games is pretty good. I'm not a big reader."

"Now that we've covered the lighter questions, let's get some dirt on each other." I said with a flirty smile. He smiled back.

"Who do you visit? At the cemetery, I mean." He asked, cautiously.

"My best friend, Sam. He died when I was 14. Osteosarcoma. I loved him like he was mine and mine only. Like a brother at first, but than I had a crush on him. It was cut short of course." I said, surprisingly not tearing up.

"I know how you feel, Kat." He said, looking over to me. His pale blue eyes, sad. "I lost my mother to cancer. And my brother in combat. It's just me and my dad nowadays." His eyes fell away from mine, sad. I grabbed his hand comfortingly.

"You have me now, too. I pinky promise." I held up my pinky hand he took it in his. He smiled his brilliant, knee-weakening smile at me.

* * *

An hour after Isaac and I said our goodbyes and her left, I heard my mother scream from my brothers room. I ran out into the hallway. I stood in the door frame to find my mother holding a bat and Stiles sitting on the bed.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing here?!" My mother said, easing her grip on the bat.

"What am I doing? Gah! Do any of you even play baseball?!" He said looking between my mother and I. Scott walked past me, I giggled.

"Could you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Mom said at Scott and I.

"We lock the front door, He wouldn't be able to get in," I commented, My mother catching her breath.

"Yeah, Exactly. And by the way, Do any of you care that there is a police enforced curfew?"

"Hey! I was in by 9!" I defended, my mom rolled her eyes.

"No." Scott and Stiles said at the same time.

"No? Alright than, Well. That's about enough parenting for me for one night so, Goodnight all." She said at she threw the bat onto Scott's bed and walked past me. I chuckled. Stiles sighed when she walked out.

Scott and I both pulled up chairs.

"What?" I asked. Stiles eyed the both of us.

"My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago, It's the bus driver. They said he syccombed to his wounds." Stiles said.

"Syccomed?" Scott asked.

"He's dead." I said, sadly. looking over to my brother.

* * *

Hey guys! I haven't decided if How I want to reveal what Kat is. And I also haven't decided if I should let Isaac in on her secret, Not Scott's, just hers. There are so many decisions! I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this but I've been busy and It takes forever to write these chapters. Please Please Please review as often as you want, it encourages me! I love you all !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Magic Bullet

I woke to the loud sound of a wolf howling. It wasn't super loud, but like an in my head loud. Weird.

Scott came into my room, struggling with his belt.

"Did you hear that?" He said, frantically.

"Yeah, Why did I hear that?" I asked, confused.

"I have no clue. We have to go." Scot said, pulling on a shirt over his undershirt.

"Go? Go where?" I asked.

"Wherever the alpha is."

I sighed and looked around to find some clothes.

* * *

Scott and I hid behind a building while Allison's father and a woman were talking.

"What are they saying?" I asked, curious.

"Sh." Scott whispered. Moments later, Scott turned around.

"The woman said something about 48 hours. Whatever she shot, has 48 hours." Scott said, worried.

"We have to find out who she shot."

* * *

Stiles, Scott and I were sitting in english when Stiles spoke up. He tapped Scott on the shoulder, I leaned in so I could hear.

"If Derek isn't the alpha, and he's not the one that bit you two, then who is?" Stiles pondered. I wondered the same thing. I also wondered why I didn't get cool supernatural werewolf abilities like Scott did.

"I don't know." Scott said, focused on something else.

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know."

"Does Allison's dad know about the-" Scott cut him off.

"I don't know!" The entire class turned to look at Scott and Stiles. The teacher set Scott's test on his desk.

"Dude you need to study more." Stiles said, I giggled. "That was a joke. Scott, It's one test. You're going to make it up. Do you want help studying?" Stiles offered.

"Yeah, Stiles and I could help." I chipped in. Scott shook his head.

"No, I'm studying with Allison after school today." Stiles eyebrow raised to his forehead. Here we go.

"That's my boy." Stiles said, proudly.

"We're just studying." Scott said, I rolled my eyes.

"No you're not,"

"No I'm not?" Scott questioned.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to god, I'll have you deballed!" Stiles exclaimed. I slammed my head on the desk and sighed. Boys.

"Okay! Just, Stop with the questions." Scott pleaded.

"Done. No more questions. No more talk about the alpha or Derek. Especially Derek. Who still scares me." Stiles trailed off. I giggled with my head still down.

"Shut up, Kat." Stiles said as he threw a paper ball at me. I lifted my head and turned to stick my tongue out at him.

* * *

I walked out of school with Stiles so he could give me a ride home. He opened the driver's side door for me and I climbed in. I slid over to the passenger side and threw my bag in the back.

He pulled out of his parking spot and we were about to drive off when none other than Derek Hale walked in front of the jeep.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as Stiles halted the jeep.

"Oh my god!" Stiles yelled.

Derek stood there with his hand up and fell to the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me." Stiles said. Looking behind him to the beeping cars.

"This guy is everywhere." I said in frustration. Scott ran up to the car.

"What the hell?" Scott said. Stiles opened his door and got out of the jeep with a sigh.

"Stay here." Stiles said before walking over to the scene with Scott. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I was perfectly capable of keeping myself safe around Derek Hale. But I decided to save myself an argument with the boys and observe through the windshield.

I couldn't tell what they were saying. I saw Derek cringe in pain the his eyes flicker to an electric blue. I looked around.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"People are starting to stare!" I yelled from the car. Stiles heard me. He waved his arms in the air in agreement.

Scott helped Derek get up. I sighed. I moved to the back. Derek Hale scared me and I wasn't going to share a seat with him. Scott opened the door and threw Derek in.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek said to Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott said.

"She's an Argent. She's with them." Derek breathed.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked.

"Because you and your sister need me." Derek said. I got the chills.

"Fine, I'll try. Get him out of here. Take her home." Scott gave up. Stiles jumped in the jeep.

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles said to Scott.

"Stiles, Don't take me home." I said from the back seat. Derek turned slightly and Stiles looked at me from the rear view.

"But Scott-" Stiles argued before I cut him off.

"I don't care what Scott said. I'm not going home. I'll throw a fit. You've seen me throw a fit." I said, crossing my arms. Stiles sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But you have to deal with Scott." Stiles said.

"I can handle Scott."

"Can you?" Derek asked, like he knew something I didn't. I gave him a look.

"He doesn't scare me." I said. Stiles reached in his pocket for his phone. He called someone, Who I assumed was Scott because they didn't pick up. Then, he texted someone.

Derek took off his jacket while Stiles got a text back.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats. We are almost there." Stiles said, obviously annoyed.

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

"Your house." Stiles answered.

"What? No! You can't take me there!" Derek said, between breaths.

"We can't take you to your own house?" I asked, confused.

"Not when I can't protect myself."

Stiles slowed the jeep and pulled over.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet?" Stiles asked, loudly.

"Are you dying?" I added.

"Not yet. I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked, still frustrated. I put my hand on his shoulder. Derek lifted his sleeve to reveal his bullet hole. It looked veiny and infected.

"Good god, Dude." I said, staring at the wound.

"Oh my god, What is that? Is that contagious? You know what. You should probably just get out." Stiles said, looking sick.

"Start the car. Now." Derek said. Stiles looked shocked.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. Okay? And in fact, If I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles exclaimed. Derek seemed calm. Scary calm.

"Start the car. Or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth." Derek threatened. I just stared at him, shocked.

Stiles gave in and started the car.

Eventually, Stiles pulled over again and I called Scott.

"Kat? I thought Stiles took you home?" Scott asked, anger in his voice.

"You thought wrong. What the hell are we supposed to do with him?" I asked, looking at Derek, who looked worse.

"Take him somewhere. Anywhere." Scott said frantically. I sighed.

"By the way, He's starting to smell." Stiles added. Derek looked at Stiles.

"Like what?" Scott asked from the other line.

"Like death." Stiles said. Emphasis on death.

"Take him to the animal clinic." Scott said.

"What about Doc?" I asked, but than I answered my own question in my head.

"You know he's gone by now. And you know where the spare key is if you don't have yours." Scott said.

"You're not going to believe where he's telling me where we should take you, Derek." I said, handing him the phone. He took the phone from my hand.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked Scott. He waited for Scott's answer.

"If you don't find it, I'm dead." He waited for an answer again.

"Then think about this, The alpha calls you out against your will. And he will do it again. Next time, You either kill with him or he kills you. Don't forget that Kat was bitten too. And we don't know what she is and somebody else does. I can help you find out. If you want to stay alive, You need me. If you want your sister to stay alive, You need me. Find the bullet." Derek hung up on Scott. I sighed in frustration.

"How did you know? That someone else knows what I am but I don't?" I questioned Derek. I only told Stiles and Scott about my dream and the necklace.

"Your necklace. I've seen it before. I just can't remember where or when. I don't know what you are but I'd like to find out. I know about your dream." Derek said as he turned his head to me.

"How did you know about her dream?" Stiles asked, confused and protective.

"I watch you three to make sure you stay out of trouble. We need to figure out what you are as soon as possible." Derek said eerily

* * *

Stiles opened the back of the clinic as his phone rang. He checked his phone and Derek fell onto some dog food, breathing heavily.

"Does nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles said to Derek.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek said.

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

"Because I'm going to die without it." Derek said, looking between Stiles and I.

* * *

Stiles opened the doors and I helped Derek into the check up room where Scott put the cast on the dog that Allison hit. Derek pulled his shirt off and I couldn't help but stare for 2 reasons. His muscles were brilliantly defined and there was a tattoo on his back between his shoulder blades.

Derek leaned onto the table and his arms muscles flexed. I wondered is Isaac was hiding any under the layers that he wore.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some medicine and a good night's sleep can't take care of."

"If the infection reaches his heart, It'll kill him." I said, Stiles looked at me weird. I gave him a look.

"She's right." Derek said, going to the cabinets.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles said Derek and I.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, I have a last resort." Derek said, digging through the drawers.

"Which is?" Stiles asked.

"You're going to cut off my arm." Derek said to Stiles. felt sick to my stomach when Derek pulled out a bone saw.

"Why can't Kat do it?!" Stiles exclaimed, pointing to me.

"Because out of the two of you, I can stand her." Derek said bluntly. He threw the bone saw on the table and I smiled a little. Stiles picked up the saw and pulled the trigger.

"Oh my god," He said, setting it down really fast. Derek was putting one of those rubber bands that nurses use to cut off circulation around his arm.

"What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked, panicked. I took the tourniquet from Derek and helped him.

"It'll heal. If it works." Derek watched me as I twisted the tourniquet around his arm and secured it.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this."Stiles said, looking sickly.

"Why not?" Derek asked, angrily.

"Well, the cutting through the flesh, the sawing through the bone and especially the blood!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked, sounding disappointed.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles argued.

"Alright. How about this. Either you cut off my arm or I cut off your head." Derek threatened.

"Okay, I'm so not buying your threats any-" Derek grabbed him by the collar and i tried to separate them. "Oh my god. Okay. Bought. Sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it!" Stiles said, Derek leaned over the table while he Still had Stiles by the collar.

"Derek?" I said, concerned. Derek let go of Stiles while he puked up what looked like black stomach acid.

"Holy god, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked, I had to look away from it.

"It's my body trying to heal itself." Derek said, still leaning over the table.

"It's not doing a very good job." Stiles said, looking like he was about to be sick.

"Now, You have to do it now." Derek said, breathing heavily.

"Honestly, I don't think I can." Stiles said.

"Just do it!" Derek yelled, making me jump.

"Oh my god." Stiles picked up the bone saw and set it against Derek's arm.

"Kat? Stiles?" I heard Scott yell.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled. Scott came into the room and looked around.

'What the hell are you doing?!" Scott asked us.

"You just saved us both from a lifetime of nightmares!" I said, thankful for my brother finally showing up.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked from the table. Scott pulled the bullet from his pocket and handed it to Derek. I steadied Derek.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked. Before Derek could answer, he passed out and dropped the bullet into the drain. Stiles and I went over to Derek while Scott tried to get the bullet.

"Derek! Derek, Wake up!" I yelled as I smacked his face a little.

"Scott what the hell are we going to do?!" Stiles yelled at Scott, who was trying to get the bullet.

"He's not waking up! I think he's dying!" I yelled as I shook his head some more.

I think he's dead!" Stiles said. He was kneeled next to me, also trying to wake Derek.

"Just hold on!" Scott yelled.

"No, No. Don't you die, Derek! You're supposed to help me!" I yelled as I shook him more.

"I got it! I got it!" Scott yelled, gathering around the table. Stiles was about to punch Derek when I stopped him.

"Let me do it. He can stand me." I said, as I balled my fist and drew back. My fist collided with Derek's jaw and his eyes flew open.

"Ow! Shit!" I yelled as I held onto my fist. Stiles helped Derek up. I stood by Stiles as Derek bit open the bullet and emptied it onto the table. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the wolfsbane on fire. It rose like fireworks. It was pretty cool, in fact.

The flames died and Derek shoved the remaining flames into his wound. He yelled out in pain as he stumbled backward and bumped into me. He fell on the floor. Stiles pulled me back by my waist and we watched as Derek's wound disappeared.

"That. Was. Awesome. YES!" Stiles exclaimed. Scott and I exchanged looks and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked Derek as he stood up.

"Despite the agonizing pain." The color returned to Derek's face.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a sign of good health." Stiles commented. I giggled. We both earned dirty looked from Derek.

"Okay. We saved your life. Which means your going to leave me, Stiles and my sister alone. Got that? And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm going to tell him everything." Scott said, Stiles nodded.

"You're going to trust them? With the lives of yourself, Stiles and Kat? ou think they can help you?" Derek said, shocked.

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer then you are!" Scott asked, defensively.

"Yeah, I could show you exactly how nice they are." Derek said.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. Derek looked at me.

* * *

Scott made me go home, Despite Derek wanting me to come along. He wanted me to see firsthand but Scott said he would tell me later.

So, Stiles gave me a ride home and since he was pretty traumatized, He went home as well. I walked up stairs slowly.

I jumped when I saw a figure sitting on my bed as I opened the door. I grabbed the baseball bat that was sitting by my door and I flicked on the light. The figure was Isaac. My heart rate slowed.

"Jesus, Isaac. You scared the hell out of me." I said as I set the bat down. I set my bag down by my door and looked up when he hadn't said anything. I stepped closer.

I saw a bad cut on his left cheek and his left eye was blackened. I gasped. His eyes were red and puffy. I quickly moved to sit next to him on my bed.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I could never tell you." Isaac said as he hung his head. It clicked.

"Isaac, Did your dad do this?" I asked, afraid. He didn't answer. He looked up at me with a tear in his eye.

"Please don't look at me differently." He pleaded. I took his hand in mine.

"Isaac, There is no way I'd ever look at you differently. You're my best friend." I said, stroking the back of his hand the the pad of my thumb.

"What about Stiles? Isn't he your best friend?" Isaac asked, sadly.

"I didn't get to pick him. I picked you." I said, kissing him on his right cheek. the one that didn't have the cut and cruise. He smiled lightly.

"Come with me. Let's clean you up." I said, standing up. His hand still in mine.

He stood up and followed me to my bathroom that I thankfully didn't share with anybody. Scott and Mom weren't home either, so that was a plus. But I shut the bathroom door just in case.

I made him sit on the toilet seat while I searched for my first aide kit. I found it than I kneeled beside him. I found some cotton balls and dampened them with peroxide.

"This might sting." I said to Isaac. I put a cotton ball against the minor cut to clean it out. He winced. I dabbed the cut and grabbed the neosporin. I put a small amount on a q-tip and rubbed the q-tip across the cut. I noticed that Isaac was staring at me the entire time.

"What are you staring at?" I asked shyly, I felt the blush on my cheeks.

"Your face." He said with a smile.

"I know that, Dork. I meant why are you staring at me?" I asked as I set down the q-tip and looked into his amazing blue eyes.

"I'm staring at you because you're beautiful." He stated blatantly. I felt the blush on my cheeks deepen.

"Stop flirting with me, Lahey. Unless you plan on doing something about it." I said, standing up in front of him. He looked up at me then stood up. He towered over me. I was only 5'4 and he was probably 6'1.

"How do you know that I'm not working up the confidence to do something about it right now, McCall?" He called me by my last name. I rolled my eyes.

"Then do it." I challenged. He smiled. He leaned down to kiss me. Our lips met.

'_Finally,' _I thought to myself.

I felt the spark that everybody was talking about when I kissed Isaac. The kiss was passionate and sweet. He kept his hand in respectful places.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, I did the same but around his neck. He blindly led us to the door and held me against it. I pulled away.

"Nice to see you come out of your shell." I said, looking into his eyes never got old. He gave me a sweet smile.

"Only for you, Love." He said before he kissed me again. Our lips moved in sync just as they did when he first kissed me. My left hand cupped his right cheek as his tongue traced my bottom lips for permission to enter, Permission granted.

Suddenly, There was a knock at the bathroom door. Both mine and Isaac's eyes flew open but our lips didn't move.

"Kat? You in there?" My mom's voice came from the other side. I pulled away to answer.

"Yeah, Mom. About to get a shower. Why?" I answered, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Are you decent? I can't find my tweezers and my eyebrows are crazy."

"I'm naked." I said, hoping she would go away. She didn't.

"Well, hop in the shower real quick so I can look for them." My mom said. I sighed.

"Uhm, Hold on." I silently moved from Isaac grip and turned on the shower.I pointed it toward the wall so he wouldn't get wet. I motioned for him to get in and he gave me a look. I shrugged helplessly. He got in the shower fully clothed. I threw away the cotton ball and q-tip. I hid the first aide kit in the cabinet under the sink.

I got in the shower, fully clothed and looked at Isaac, Who looked scared.

"Alright, come on in." I said. She opened the door and started going through my medicine cabinet. I looked up at Isaac, he looked nervous. I grabbed his hand comfortingly.

"Found them. Thanks, Kat. Love you." My mom said before exiting. I sighed out of relief as I heard her shut my bedroom door.

I stepped out of the shower after Isaac.

"That was scary as hell." Isaac said with a chuckle. The shower still running in the background.

"I know, My heart was going crazy." I said with a giggle.

"This crazy?" He said before he leaned in to kiss me, it was short and sweet. I pulled him into my bedroom. I walked over to my door and locked it so nobody would walk in again.

I moved to stand in front of him. I unzipped his jacket and pulled it off. I played the the bottom hem of his shirt.

"Can I?" I asked, he nodded, looking down at me. I pulled his shirt off and over his head. I threw it in a random direction. I looked over his abdomen, which was nicely toned. Isaac's muscular shoulders were more broad and wider than Derek's were. And Isaac's arms were almost just as big, Which was good considering Derek was a werewolf and Isaac was human.

"Where did all these muscles come from, Lahey?" I asked, looking up at him with a flirty smile.

"Lacrosse. I have to stay in shape. Is there a problem with them?" He said jokingly at the last part.

"Not at all." I said. I wrapped one of my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to kiss me. I brought his lips to mine. This kiss was faster, more urgent. He leaned down and picked me up so I could straddle his waist. I smiled into the kiss as he made his was blindly to the bed and laid us down gently. I ran my hands up his toned sides as our tongues battled for dominance. He broke away to trail kisses from my jawline to my collarbone.

"You're good at this, Lahey." I said, breathlessly.

"I've never done this before. You're not so bad yourself." He said, bringing his face to mine.

"Really? I've never made out with anybody before." I said, running my hands through his light brown curls. He smiled. Before he could kiss me again, I reached my face into his neck to do the same to him as he did to me. He pressed his body against mine as I kissed his bare shoulder.

Isaac looked over to the clock on my nightstand and sighed.

"I should go. Before I get another black eye." He said, sitting up from between my legs. He looked sad as soon as he thought of his dad and going home. He sat on the edge of my bed and stared at the ground. I scooted closer to him. One of my legs was across his lap. I kissed his shoulder again.

"I'm sorry you have to go back, Isaac." I said, resting my head on him.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you took my mind off of him for a while." He said, looking over to me. I looked up at him, he had a weak smile on his face. He kissed me before standing and looking for his shirt and jacket.

He found them both and put them on. I watched him. I stood from my bed and walked over to the window where he was standing.

"Is this how you got in?" I asked, with a chuckle.

"It's easier to climb in through your window than you think, Katherine." He said sweetly. He pulled me into a loving hug. I wrapped my arms around his torso and dug my face into his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I'll see you at school?" He asked, hopeful. I nodded into him

"You will." I said, looking up at him with a smile.

"I better." He said. He leaned down to kiss my forehead. He let me out of his grip and opened my window.

"Please be careful." I said, referring to his dad. I crossed my arms, trying not to think of anyone hurting my Isaac.

"I know." He said, he put his pointer finger under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. He kiss me softly before ducking out of the window. I watched him as he ran across my yard to his bike. He pedaled down the street into the night. I hoped he would be okay until the morning at school.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm already working on the next chapter. I can't wait for you guys to find out what Kat is! I don't quite know how I'll reveal it but it will probably have something to do with Derek helping her. And I know what you guys are thinking, This isn't a Derek/OC vs Isaac/OC fic. If anything, I'll make Kat and Derek friends. I ship Isaac and Kat just as much as you do. Lol. Please review and share the story if you wish! Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

*Warning: This chapter has self harm mention in it. May be triggering. Only minor mention, not the act or self harm.

Chapter 5: The Tell

I remember unlocking the door before I changed into crop yoga pants, a white tank top and a black sweatshirt and fell asleep. Bad idea.

Scott busted into my room, flicking the light on.

"We have a situation!" He whispered as he shook me awake. I groaned.

"We always have a situation." I said in my tired voice.

"Why is there another scent in here? Why does it smell like hormones?" Scott said, looking around and sniffing.

"What's the situation?" I asked, changing the subject, hoping Scott wouldn't ask if a boy was here and why.

"Alpha attack."

I sighed.

* * *

I stood between Derek and Scott as we watched the crowd below. I spotted Stiles and his Dad. It worried me that Sheriff was so close to all of the danger.

"Starting to get it?" Derek said to Scott and I.

"I get that he's killing people but I don't get why. I mean, This isn't standard practice, right? We don't go around murdering everyone, Do we?" Scott seemed concerned.

"No, We are predators. We don't have to be killers." Derek said, observing the crowd.

"Then why is he a killer?" I asked, confused and scared for the people I cared about.

"That's what we are going to find out." Derek said to Scott and I.

* * *

Derek, Scott and I went back to Derek's house.

"You know, I have a life." Scott said, annoyed.

"No you don't." Derek said bluntly.

"Yes I do! And so does Kat! I don't care what you say about his pet or-" Scott was cut off.

"Part of his pack." Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever! I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry!" Scott said, frustrated.

"You want to do homework? Or do you want to not die?" Derek said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "You have less than a week until the full moon, you don't kill with him, He kills you! And we don't even know what he wants to do with Kat yet. She's not a werewolf but she's not human, that's for sure." Derek said.

"Okay, seriously? Who made up these rules? And why would he want to hurt Kat? Isn't she a part of his pack too?" Scott asked.

"It's a right of passage into his pack. And I'm not sure. She may be useless to him. She may not be." Derek said.

"Hello, Right here!" I said to the 2 werewolves that were in the middle of arguing. I was ignored.

"You know what else is a right of passage? Graduating high school! And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you!" Derek said, obviously getting frustrated with Scott. "You have a connection with him, A link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him."

"So if I help you, You can stop him?" Scott pondered.

"Not alone. We are stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful."

"How am I suppose to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?"

"He's going to teach you, Scott." I said, Derek agreed.

"Do you remember that first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?"

"I changed back." Scott said like it was nothing.

"And after you were hit by his car, same thing. Right? What's the common denominator?"

"Pain." I said, putting the pieces together. Derek nodded and grabbed Scott's arm, twisting it. Scott yelled out in pain and kneeled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled.

"It'll heal." Derek said to Scott.

"It still hurt!" Scott said from the ground.

"That's what keeps you guys human," I started to say. Derek nodded.

"Pain." Derek said. Scott's hand started to heal. "Maybe you will survive. Bye Kat." Derek said as he walked up the steps to the 2nd floor.

"Bye Derek."

* * *

"Just a friendly reminder, Parent teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shawma nd self disgust should be more than enough punishment." Mr. Harris said eerily as he stared around the classroom. I sat across from Stiles who was highlights each sentence in his chemistry book. I smiled.

"Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Harris asked, looking between Stiles and I. Before either of us could answer, Jackson walked in the room. I remember that he was apart of the so called accident last night with the alpha. Harris leaned over Jackson and whispered something to him.

"Everyone, Start reading chapter 9. Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs, It's chemistry. Not a coloring book." Harris said.

I giggled as Stiles spit out the highlighter cap into the air and caught it with his free hand. Stiles leaned over and started talking to Danny. Probably asking him random questions. Stiles fell out of his chair from leaning too much. I put my head down from laughing.

* * *

After school was over, Stiles went to check on Lydia so I was on my own for the day. I went of my locker and found a single scarlet carnation,along with a note that read _'Hello Beautiful'_ taped to my locker. I smiled.

I carefully removed the flower from my locker and note and took the tape off. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I giggled and twisted around to see Isaac. His eye looked better from last night.

He kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"Hello, Beautiful." Isaac said, smiling down at me brilliantly.

"Hello. How was your day?" I asked, hanging my arms loosely around his shoulders with the flower still in my hand.

"Better now that I'm with you." He said, pressing his forehead against mine.

"You're the sweetest." I said, blushing.

"Only for you."

"Do you have to be a t the conferences tonight?" I asked him, hoping not.

"Nope, I don't have to work until 7ish. Why?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking, Scott skipped all day with Allison and We haven't been on a proper date yet. So why not go back to my house, watch a couple of movies and have some snacks until you have to work?" I said, looking up at him. He smiled.

"That sounds perfect. Do you want to catch a ride on my fancy bike pegs?" He laughed. I smiled but shook my head. I turned to my locker and started to put the combination in. I opened it to reveal my skateboard.

"I've got my own hot ride." I said with a giggle.

* * *

After Isaac and I arrived at my house, I showed him to the living room before I went upstairs to change out of my school clothes.

I got into my room and fished through my dresser to find my favorite pair of black leggings and a white tank top. I stripped down to my bra and underwear. I looked at myself in the mirror before changing. I wasn't thin like Allison. I had a thicker frame, like Lydia. I hadn't always loved my curves.

I pulled on the leggings and the tank top. I looked at myself and smiled. I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I put some popcorn in the microwave and went back to the living room to pick out a movie.

"What movie do you want to watch? Pick a Disney movie, It's cliche but I love them." I said walking over to the movie rack, and looking through our Disney movies. We had pretty much every single one.

"I love that Dinosaur one." Isaac said. I turned around.

"That's my favorite Disney movie. Lahey, Have you been stalking me?" I said jokingly. I grabbed the burned copy of Dinosaur and sat indian style in front of the DVD player. I set up the movie just in time, the microwave went off.

I came back into the living room with the popcorn to find Isaac waiting patiently on the couch for me. I smiled. I pressed play on the remote and I settled into Isaac as the move began. I was laying between his legs and we were facing the screen.

I lifted my arm over my head to give him a piece of popcorn when he grabbed my arm gently. He moved the popcorn bowl from my lap and set it on the coffee table. He moved me around to face him. He had my right arm in is gentle grasp and he traced the pink scars.

"How old are these?" He asked as he looked up from my arm.

"A few months." I looked to my lap ashamed. I didn't want him to see them. I thought that they were old enough to where he couldn't.

"Why?" He asked, moving his hand from the scars to cup my face. He lightly stroked my cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm a horribly insecure person." I said, looking down at my scars. "I stopped after Scott and Stiles noticed them a few months back over the summer. I didn't want them to tell my mom. It would've crushed her." I said, even more ashamed.

"You shouldn't be insecure, Kat. You're beautiful. Inside and out." Isaac said, his eyes were filled with sadness.

"I'm not that bad anymore. You make me feel beautiful." I said, smiling. He returned the smile.

"Good. You should never feel like you're not." He said before leaning in and pressing his lips against mine. I smile into the passionate kiss as I lean backward into the couch. I wrapped my legs around Isaac's waist as he pressed our bodies together. I pulled away.

"Let's take this upstairs." I said, reaching for the remote and shutting the tv off.

I lead him upstairs and I shut my bedroom door behind me. I looked up at Isaac as I bit my lip.

"I have a question for you, my lady." Isaac said, pulling me closer to him by my hips.

"And that question is?" I said, looking between his lips and his eyes.

"Would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Isaac said with a smile dancing on his lips.

"Of course. I'd love to be your girlfriend, Isaac Lahey." I said, standing on my tip toes so I could kiss him.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that his chapter was super short compared to the others! This episode has a lot to do with Scott and Allison skipping. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Heart Monitor

I heard Scott loudly enter the house late at night, I stepped into the hallway. He seemed freaked out.

"Scott? What happened?" I asked, as I followed him into his room, forgetting to put pants on. He didn't answer but he ran over to the window and shut it. He locked it as well and looked out of the closed blinds before turning on his lamp. I jumped about a foot back when I saw Derek sitting in Scott's recliner.

"You seriously need to stop doing that!" I said, putting my hand over my heart. Derek looked over to me.

"Nice pants." Derek commented. I looked down and saw that I had none on. Great Derek Hale had seen me pantsless.

"So what happened? He talk to you?" He focused back to Scott.

"Yeah, We had a nice conversation about the weather." Scott was horrible at sarcasm. "No he didn't talk!"

I took a wild a wild guess that Scott ran into the alpha again.

"Well did you get anything off of him, And impression?" Derek asked.

"What do you mean?" My brother was clueless.

"Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"Anger."

"Focused on you?"

"No, not me. But it was anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral."

"Wait, a what? What did you just say?"

"He drew a spiral in the condensation on the window of my car." Derek looked like he was thinking.

"Do you know what that means?" I asked Derek.

"It's nothing." Derek said, moving around Scott and past me.

"Wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask us to trust you then just keep things to yourself." Scott said.

"It doesn't mean anything." I recalled something from the night we found Derek's sister.

"You buried your sister in a spiral. What does it mean, Derek?" I asked, crossing my arms. Derek looked at me with a flash of remorse.

"You don't want to know." He said before leaving Scott's room.

"Could you start sleeping with pants on? We've been having lots of visitors lately." Scott said pointing to my bare legs. At least I was wearing underwear. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room.

* * *

I was sitting in my classroom next to Stiles when Scott walked in. I knew that Stiles was still mad at Scott because of whatever happened at conferences. Scott took the seat behind Stiles.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott asked. Stiles looked at me. I gave a half smile and a shrug. "Kay, Can you at least tell me that your dad is okay? I mean, It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big." Stiles looked really annoyed. "You know I feel really bad about it, right? Okay, what if I told you that I'm trying to figure that whole thing out and that I went to Derek for help." Bad move Scott, Stiles looked disapproving.

"If I was talking to you, I would say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously, I'm not talking to you." Stiles said, matter-of-factly, he added a cluck of his tongue. I smiled.

I think Stiles gave up on being angry at Scott.

"What did he say?" Stiles asked Scott after turning to him, along with one of his spasm-like movements.

* * *

After class was over, I walked between Scott and Stiles as we exited the classroom.

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked, not understanding Derek's logic.

"Yeah," Scott said, adjusting his bag.

"Alright, Correct me if I'm wrong, But every time you do that, You try to kill someone. And that someone is usually me or Kat." I chuckled.

"I know, That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well, How is he going to teach you how to do that?" I asked Scott. Scott Shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think he does either."

"When are you seeing him again?"

"He told me not to talk about it, Just act normal and get through the day," Stiles cut him off.

"He's picking Kat and I up at the animal clinic after work."

"After work, Alright. That gives me until the end of the school day, Then."

"To do what?" I asked Stiles.

"To teach Scott myself."

* * *

"I think the book is making it more obvious, Besides she's reading anyway." I said to my nuthead brother who was hiding from Allison behind a history book. He ignored me.

"Did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked Stiles.

"I think so." I peeked over Stiles' arm to look at his plan.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No, But your crap has infiltrated my life so, Now I have to do something about it." He took a bite of his apple. "Plus, I'm definitely a better yoda than Derek." I chuckled.

"Okay, yeah. You teach me."

"I'll be your yoda."

"Yeah, you be my yoda."

"You yoda I will be." Stiles said in a yoda voice. I shook my head, so did Scott."I said it backwards-"

"Yeah, We know." Scott and I said.

"Alright, Yeah. I definitely still hate you. UH HUH HUH. OH YEAH." Stiles said gathering his things In the process he took Scott's book and exposed him to Allison. I followed Stiles before I was caught between Scott and Allison.

* * *

"Okay, Now, put this on." Stiles handed Scott a heart monitor. We had walked out to the lacrosse field. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles said.

"Stole it." I corrected. He looked at me and stuck out his tongue.

"Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs. You're going to wear it for the rest of the day." Stiles said to me then Scott.

"Isn't that Coach's phone?" I asked, pointing to the smartphone in Stiles' hand.

"That I stole." I chuckled.

"Why?" Scott asked with a smile.

"Alright, Your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate." Stiles said.

"Your genius is showing." I said, nudging Stiles on the shoulder, he chuckled.

"Like the incredible hulk." Scott said. I rolled my eyes.

"Kind of like the incredible hulk." Stiles shrugged.

"I'm like the incredible hul-"

"Shut up and put the damn strap on, princess." I said, crossing my arms. Scott stuck out his tongue and put the strap around his waist.

Stiles duct taped Scott's hands behind his back and I watched from my spot in the grass.

"This is exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." I said to the 2 boys.

"Alright, Ready?" Stiles said, moving about 15 feet from Scott and preparing himself.

"No," Scott said.

"Remember, Don't get angry." Stiles said.

"I'm starting to think this is a really bad idea." Scott said.

I watched as Stiles threw lacrosse balls at my brother as hard as he could. Scott would double over when a ball hit him and Stiles would laugh. I would laugh too, It was comical. Every once in a while, Scott would get hit in the crotch or somewhere around there and he would yell random profanity.

"Hey Stiles! I think your aim is getting better!" I yelled as I stifled a laugh.

"I wonder why," Scott mumbled.

After a few more hits, Shit got real. Scott kneeled and broke the duct tape that bound his wrists.

"Scott?" I asked, standing from the grass. I ran over to Scott's side to meet Stiles.

"Scott, You started to change." I said, worried when I spotted Jackson staring at the 3 of us.

"It was anger. But it was more than that. The angrier I got, the stronger I felt." Scott said, out of breath.

"Derek's right. It's anger." I said with a sigh.

"I can't be around Allison." Scott said, I could almost hear his heart breaking.

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asked.

"No, She makes him weak." I said, sadly. I knew how much Scott loved her.

* * *

"Let's go. Sit. Sit. Sit. We've got a lot to cover today." Coach said as students were shuffling into his classroom.

I sat next to Scott. Allison came into the room and Stiles struggled to sit behind Scott but Allison won.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day." Allison said, Poor girl. Her werewolf boyfriend has been ignoring her so he won't kill her on the full moon and she had no clue.

"Yeah, I uh. I've been super busy." Scott said, looking at Stiles and I for any sign of an SOS.

"When are you going to get your phone fixed? I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you." Allison said, leaning over her desk closer to Scott.

"Uh Soon, real soon." Scott fakely reassured her.

"I changed lab partners by the way,"

"To who?" Scott was so clueless.

"To you, Dummy." Allison said, flirty. She was so adorable. I see why Scott liked her so much.

"Me? I mean, Are you sure?"

"Yeah, This way, I have an excuse to bring you home and study." Yeah, 'study'.

"Oh,"

"You don't mind, Do you?"

"I just, I don't want to bring your grade down." I looked behind me to Stiles. He looked like he was suffering about as much as Scott. I nodded painfully.

"Maybe, I could bring your grade up." Stiles and I both rolled our eyes. As if."Come to my house tonight, 8:30?"

"Tonight?" Allison nodded.

"8:30."

Coach slammed a book on his desk. I jumped.

"Let's settle down." Coach said, looking around the classroom. Finally, I didn't have to watch my brother crash and burn.

"Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading." Coach said, a few hands shot up."Greenberg, Put your hand down, everybody knows you did the reading. How about uh, McCall." Both mine and Scott's heads shot up.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Not you, Lady McCall." Coach said, looking at my brother.

"What?" Scott said. Nevermind about not watching my brother crash and burn.

"The reading."

"Last night's reading?"

"Nah, How about the reading of the Gettysburg Address."

'What?"

"That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term sarcasm, McCall?" Scott looked over to Stiles and I.

"Very." Stiles humbly shook his head while I flipped my hair.

"Did you do the reading?"

"Uh, I think I forgot."

"Nice work McCall. It's not like you're averaging a D in this class. Come on, Buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D." I heard the heart rate monitor start to go off. "How about you summarize the previous night's reading. No? How about the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read." The monitor got faster. I panicked. "In your entire life. A blog? How about uh the back of a cereal box? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, McCall. Thank you. Damn, McCall thank you for distinguishing any last flicker of hope I had for your generation." The heart monitor increased. "You just blew it for everybody! Thanks! Next practice for you can start in suicide runs. Unless, that's too much reading." The monitor slowed. I looked back to Stiles who looked relieved. I followed his eyes to see that Allison was holding Scott's hand under the desk.

* * *

"It's her," I said as Stiles, Scott and I walked out of class.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Allison. Remember what you told us about the night of the full moon?You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her." Stiles added.

"Okay?"

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field." I said.

"Yeah, I did."

"That's what brought you back so you could score." Stiles said.

"And after the game in the locker room, You didn't kill her. At least not like you were trying to kill Stiles." I added.

"She brings you back." Stiles said, finally.

"No, but it's not always true. Because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her-"

"No, that's you being a horny teenager thinking about sex." I said with a smile.

"You're thinking about sex, Right now, aren't you?" Stiles said, annoyed.

"Yeah, Sorry." Scott said, dazed.

'It's fine. Back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different. Okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I think she actually gives you control."

"Like an anchor." I added.

"You guys mean because I love her." Scott realized the words as soon as they came out. "Did I just say that?" Scott said, seemingly amazed.

"Yes,"

"You just said that." I said.

"I love her." Scott said, smiling.

"That's great. Moving on-"

"No really, I think I'm totally in love with her."

"And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time." I said, getting impatient with Scott.

"Yeah, Sorry. So what do I do?"

"I don't know yet." Stiles said, another one of his spasms thrown in there. Stiles made a face.

"Scott, there's the face." I said, fake scared.

"Oh no. He's getting an idea. Aren't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Is this idea going to get him in trouble?" I asked.

"Maybe." Scott sighed.

"Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?" Scott asked.

"Yeah definitely. Let's go."

* * *

Stiles lead us out to the parking lot behind the school. He positioned Scott to stand by a random truck.

"Stand right there. Do you have your keys?" Stiles asked. Scott held them up. Stiles put one of the pointing up in his hand.

"Now whatever happened, just stay calm and find Allison's voice. Got it?" Scott nodded. I saw where the plan was going. "Kat, Come with me." Stiles grabbed me by my waist and pulled me behind him as he dug his key into the side of the truck.

We turned to see Scott looking shocked.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing to that truck bro?!" Stiles was a horrible actor. Scott looked over to the group of beefy looking guys and shook his head.

"Hey! What the hell?!" One of the guys yelled, assumably the owner of the truck. Owner of the truck strider over to Scott and punched him square in the jaw.

"Oh my god. Wow." Stiles said, cringing.

"Ouch." I said, looking at my brother get beaten to a pulp. I cringed at every hit. The other guys started hitting Scott too.

"That's not okay," I said, half covering my eyes.

"Scott, Stay calm." Stiles said, looking down at Coach's phone.

Harris broke up the fight. Stiles and I looked over to Scott proudly holding up the monitor with a steady, normal heart rate.

* * *

Since I was there with Stiles and my brother, I got to serve detention as well. I sat behind them.

"Excuse me sir, I know this is detention and all but Kat and I are supposed to be at work and I don't want us to get fired." Scott said to Mr. Harris. Harris smiled then returned to his work. Scott turned to Stiles.

"You knew I would heal?" Scott asked Stiles

"Yup." Stiles responded.

"So, you did that to help me learn?"

"Yup." I decided to drown out the rest of their conversation until the end.

"You have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not. You can do things that nobody else can do. And we don't even know what the hell is going on with Kat yet. So that means neither of you have a choice. It means you guys have to do something." Stiles said.

"I know. And I will." Scott said, meaningful.

"Alright, the 3 of you. Out of here." Harris said from the front of the classroom.

"Thank you." I said to Harris as the 3 of us walked out. He nodded.

* * *

Scott and I hurried into the animal clinic when we heard yelling. We ran into the checkup room to find Derek holding a tied up Doc in the air.

"DEREK!" I yelled from the doorway.

"What are you doing!?" Scott yelled. Doc turned to see Scott and I.

"Scott, Kat! Get out of here!" Derek set Doc down and punch him.

"Stop!" I yelled at Derek he ignored me.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott yelled.

"When he is conscience he can keep himself from healing but unconscious, he can't!" Derek said loudly.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled at Derek.

"Are you out of your mind?" Scott yelled.

"You two want to know what the spiral means? It's our sign. For a vendetta. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!" Derek said.

"You think Deaton is the alpha? What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled.

"We are about to find out." Derek said as he drew back his fist. Scott h=caught is and wolfed out. Derek backed off and Scott changed back.

"Hit him again, And then you'll see me get angry." Scott said, deadpan serious.

Scott and I tended to Deaton's wounds as Derek paced behind us.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek said, sounding frustrated.

"Just give me an hour." Scott said.

"Then what?"

"Meet Kat and I at the school In the parking lot."

* * *

We pulled up to the School's parking lot in Stiles' jeep. We parked by one of the main exits. The 3 of us got out of the jeep and waited for Derek.

"This is a terrible idea." I said to my brother as I stood between him and Stiles.

"Yeah, I know."

"We are still going to do it?" Stiles asked, shocked.

"Can you think of something better?"

"Well, Personally, I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away on it's own."

"Just make sure we can get a sight."

Derek pulled up in his sexy, sleek, jet black Camaro that I loved.

"Where's our boss?" I asked, Derek. Concerned for Doc.

"He's in the back." Derek said, shutting his door. We took a look in the back and I rolled my eyes at the sight of Deaton knocked out and taped up.

"He looks comfortable." Stiles commented.

"What are you doing?" Derek said as the 3 of us were walking towards the building.

"You said I was linked with the alpha."

* * *

We walked into the dark front office.

"Okay, one question. What are you going to do if the alpha doesn't show up?" I asked as we walked into the room. I sat up on the counter.

"I don't know." Scott replied.

"And what are you going to do if the alpha does show up?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know."

"I feel safe." I commented under my breath. Scott rolled his eyes.

"You said that a wolf howls to signal it's position to the rest of the pack, right?" Scott asked one of us.

"Right, but if you bring him here does that make you a part of his pack? And what does that make me?" I asked.

"I hope not. And I don't know."

I sighed.

Stiles handed Scott the intercom and Scott cleared his throat.

"All you." I said to Scott.

Scott let out a sound that resembled a cat being strangled under water. I cringed.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said under my breath. Stiles looked frustrated.

"Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?" Scott asked, panicked.

"Technically." I said.

"What did it sound like to you guys?"

"Like a cat being choked to death, Scott." Stiles said.

"Underwater." I added.

"What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?" Scott said, giving up.

"Hey! Listen to me. You're calling the alpha. Be a man. Be a werewolf. Not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf." Stiles said.

"You got this, Scotty." I said, patting him on the back.

Scott clicked the intercom on and I saw his eyes turn gold before letting out a deep, animalistic growl. I felt it echo. It vibrated the counter I was sitting on.

* * *

"I'm going to kill 2 of you and maime 1 of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do? Attract the entire state to the school?" Derek yelled as we walked out of the school.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said.

"Yeah, It was loud. And it was AWESOME!" Stiles' voice went up a few pitches when he said 'awesome'.

"Shut up." Derek said.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles said.

"What did you do with Doc?" I asked, looking at Derek's door that was ajar.

"What?" He said, looking around. "I didn't do anything."

Next thing, Derek was being held in the air by the alpha's claw with blood flowing out of his mouth. Stiles and Scott both grabbed either one of my arms and pulled me towards the school. Stiles pushed me inside and they both grabbed a side of the door and held it shut. I had tears in my eyes.

If the alpha could so easily kill Derek, my stomach twisted at the thought of what he could do to my human boyfriend, Isaac.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry there was no Kat/ Isaac in this chapter but there will be in the next chapter, I promise! Thank you for reviewing so much! I live for reviews! They make me so happy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Night School

"Lock it! Lock it!" I yelled at Scott and Stiles held onto the door.

"Does it look like I have a key?" Stiles asked.

"Grab something!" Scott yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Anything!"

Stiles paused and stood to look out of the small window. He saw something on the ground.

"NO!" I yelled as I realized Stiles wanted to go back out there. Stiles was about to go through the door when I pushed him out of the way. I shut the door behind me and I could hear Scott and Stiles freaking out. I looked around for any sign of the alpha. None.

I quickly made my way down the steps to grab the huge tool that Stiles dropped when the alpha attacked Derek. I picked up the tool and heard Scott and Stiles freaking out again. I looked up to see the alpha less than 30 feet away. My heart nearly stopped. I grabbed the tool and ran as fast as I could to the door. Scott had the door open and Stiles shut it. Stiles grabbed the tool from my hand and slammed it on the handles that opened the doors.

"Don't do that shit again!" Scott yelled as he hugged me. We turned our attention towards the window. The alpha seemed to disappear every time we turned our backs.

"Where did he go?" Scott asked, panicked. We back away from the door.

"That won't hold will it?" I said, my voice shakey.

"Probably not." Stiles said, his glance flickering between Scott and I. We turned to see a dark hallway before the alpha howled loudly. We ran into a close classroom. Scott and Stiles were about to move the desk in front of the door.

"Stop! The door's not going to keep it out!" I said, still shaken.

"I know." Scott said, thinking.

"It's your guys' boss."

"What?" I said, not believing.

"Deaton. The alpha. Your boss." Stiles said pointing to Scott and I.

"No," I protested.

"Yes, murdering, psycho werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed.

"That can't be!" Scott said, in disbelief.

"Oh, come on. He disappears and that thing shows up 10 seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing."

"Not him." I said, shaking my head.

"He killed Derek." Stiles argued.

"Derek's not dead! He can't be dead! He's suppose to help me!" I said, rubbing my temple.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth. Okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead and we're next!" Stiles predicted.

"Okay! Just, What do we do?" Scott asked, out of breath.

"We get to my jeep. We get out of here. And you two seriously think about quitting your jobs. Okay?" Stiles said before going over to the window. Scott tried to open one of them.

"They don't open, The School is climate controlled." I said, looking at the 2 terrified boys.

"Then, we break it?" Scott said.

"Which would make a lot of noise." Stiles added.

"Then, we run really fast." Scott said looking out of the window.

"Really fast." I said, looking at the distance between us and the jeep.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" I asked, looking at the bent up hood.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." He said, confused.

"It's bent." Scott said.

"Like dented?" Stiles asked.

"No, He means bent!" I said.

Suddenly, something came crashing through a window a few feet away from the 3 of us. We slid down the wall and looked at the object. Stiles shined the flashlight over it.

"That's my battery." Stiles said, trying to get up before Scott stopped him.

"We have to move." Stiles said.

"He could be right outside!" I said, panicked on the inside.

"He is right outside."

"Just let me take a look!" Scott said. Stiles and I slow followed Scott's movements to look out of the window.

"Nothing?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Move now?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded. We moved into the dark hallway.

"This way." Scott started to lead before Stiles stopped him.

"Somewhere without windows." Stiles said.

"Every single room in this building has windows!" I said, trying to stay calm.

"Less windows." Stiles relented. Scott thought for a second.

"The locker room!" Scott said.

* * *

We got into the locker room and Stiles shut the door behind us.

"Call your dad." Scott said to Stiles.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. Anything. Gas leak, Fire. Whatever! If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, It'll take off!" Scott said, running out of ideas to keep us alive.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight? Including my dad?!" Stiles asked, imagining the worst.

"They have guns!"

"Derek had to be shot with a special wolfsbane bullet to slow him down." I added. Stiles sighed.

"We have to find a way out and run for it." Scott decided.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles said.

"What about Derek's car?" I said, a light bulb going off in my head.

"That could work. We go outside, get the keys off of his body and then we take his car!" He made a funny sound at the mention of Derek's dead body.

"And him." I added. I cared about Derek, whether I liked it or not.

"Fine, whatever." Stiles said as he turn to walk to the door. He was about to grab the handle when Scott stopped him.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I think I heard something."

"Heard what?!" I asked, frantic.

"Shh!" Scott listened closer. We heard rustling outside of the locker room door and backed away.

"Hide." Scott said. Stiles hid in a locker and I hid in the one next to him. Scott hid in the one across from us. I put my hand over my mouth because I could hear my heavy breathing.

The janitor opens Scott's locker and yells. Stiles and I jump out, trying to make him be quiet, not wanting the alpha to hear us.

"Quiet my ass! What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me? All of you get out." The janitor said, out of breath.

"Would you just listen for half a second, Okay?" Stiles said, trying to remain calm.

"This is not okay! Get the hell out of here right now!" The janitor said as he threw us into the hallway.

"We don't get a second to explain?" I asked, worried.

"Just shut up and go." The janitor said before being pulled back into the locker room. The door shut and the man was shoved against it. Blood spattered. I hid my face in Stiles' side, he wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders. Scott tried to open the door but Stiles pulled him away and we ran off down the hallway.

The boys ran into a set of double doors, hoping to get out, but we were blocked in.

"What the hell?" Stiles said.

"It's a dumpster," Scott replied sticking his head through the small space.

"He pushed it in front of the doors to block us in." I said, running my shakey hand through my hair. Stiles continued to try to move the doors but Scott stopped him. We continued down the halls.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stiles said, his voice panicked.

"We're not going to die!" Scott said. I fast-walked between the boys.

"What is it doing? What does it want?" Stiles said, distressed.

"Me! Derek says it's stronger with a pack. And somehow Kat fits into this equation." Scott said.

"Great! A psychotic werewolf who is into teamwork, that's beautiful."

Scott stopped us in our tracks and looked out of the window. The alpha was sitting on the roof and darted full speed for us. Scott grabbed my hand and we ran down the hall as fast as we could. We took a detour through a set of double doors that lead us to a stairwell. We practically dove down those and continued down to the basement.

We hid behind an old set of locker but Scott told us to move. We ran down a hallway and heard the alpha.

"We have to do something." Stiles said.

"Like what?" I said, hiding behind the taller boys.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something." Stiles said. Scott ran into a door and Stiles got and idea. He pulled out his keys and threw them into a room that we were standing by. The alpha heard the noise and darted into the room.

Stiles shut the door and Scott pushed a large metal thing in front of it to keep the alpha in there for a while.

"Come on! Get across! Both of you!" Stiles said to my brother and I, who were on the opposite side. Scott hurried across and I stood there. Stiles held out his hand, as well as Scott. They pulled me across safely. Stiles looked into the window.

"What are you doing?" Scott said.

"I just want to get a look at it." Stiles defended.

"Skibee, Are you crazy?!" I whispered frantically.

"Look, It's trapped. I'ts not going to get out. Okay?" Stiles said, I shook my head but he climbed on top of the metal thing anyway and peeked into the window. He put the flashlight up to the window.

"Yeah, that's right, we got you-" Stiles said to the alpha, tauntingly.

"Would you shut up, Stiles?!" I said, worried.

"I'm not scared of this thing!" Stiles claimed before the alpha put his hand-paw thing on the window with a growl Stiles fell off of the metal thing.

"Not scared of you!" Stiles said as he stood up by Scott and I. "Alright, 'cause you're in there and we're out here. You're not going anywh-" Stiles was cut off by the sound of the alpha tearing through the ceiling. We looked up and the ceiling tiles were sinking closer to us. We ran through the basement until Scott stopped us.

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Scott said, trying to focus.

"Hear what?" I asked. All I could hear was the steam coming out of the pipes around us.

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

"What?" Stiles demanded.

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone."

My heart sank. A friend of mine was trapped in the school with us and the alpha. And that friend was my brother's girlfriend.

* * *

Stiles let Scott use his phone.

"No it's me, Where are you?" Scott asked into the phone. I bit my fingernails from anxiety.

"Where are you right now?" Scott pleaded.

"Where? Where are you exactly?"

"Get to the lobby. Go now!" Scott said seriously. We ran up to the lobby after Scott gave Stiles his phone back. Some of my anxiety relieved when I saw Allison standing there, completely intact.

"What did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott said, as soon as he saw Allison.

"Because you asked me to." Allison said, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"I asked you to?" Scott said. Allison looked down at her phone and showed Scott a message.

"Why do I get the feeling that you didn't send this message?" Allison said, the nerves in her voice coming through.

"Because he didn't." I said, stepping out from behind Stiles. Allison hadn't noticed me. She gave me a quick hug.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson did." Allison said.

"Jackson's here?" Scott asked, painfully.

"And Lydia. What's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison's phone started ringing. Great. Lydia was added to the mix. Another one of my friends.

"Where are you?" Allison answered. Lydia and Jackson came through the double doors behind Allison and I.

"Finally, Can we go now?" Lydia asked, looking over the group. She looked at me and smiled weakly.

Before anyone could answer, we heard something on the roof above us. Only 3 of us knew what it was.

"Run!" Scott yelled to the group. We were running up the steps when the alpha crashed through the ceiling. I looked down at Lydia's feet. I praised her for being able to run in heels.

The group crashed into a room and Scott immediately started to bound and lock the doors. Jackson helped Scott put chairs in front of the doors.

"Scott, wait. Not here." Stiles said. I turned to see several windows. My heart sank once again.

"What was that? Scott, What was that?" Allison pleaded, I could hear the fear in her voice. Lydia said something about the ceiling that I couldn't quite make out.

"Just help me! Get the chairs! Stack the chairs!" Scott said while him and Jackson shoved something in front of the door.

"Guys! Stop!" I said, looking to the windows.

"Guys! Wait a second! Listen to me! Wait a second!" Stiles tried to call to the group. "Guys, Stiles talking. Can we hang on once second, Please?" Stiles said frustrated.

"GUYS!" I yelled, they stopped what they were doing and turned.

"Okay! Nice work. Really beautiful job everyone! Now, What should we go about the 20 foot wall of windows?" Stiles said, he made a gran gesture to the huge wall of very breakable windows.

Silence.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on because I am freaking out here?!" Allison said, turning to Scott. "I'd like to know why, Scott."

Scott moved away from the group and looked to Stiles for an answer.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles said, almost casually.

"What?" Lydia choked out, sounding terrified.

"Yeah, the janitor is dead." Stiles said. Scott was getting panicky.

"What is he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison said with a nervous giggle.

"Who killed him?" Jackson spoke up.

"No, this was supposed to be over. The mountain lion-" Lydia started to say. Jackson cut her off.

"Don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion!" Jackson said, looking at a scared Lydia.

"Who is it? What does he want?" Allison asked, tears in her eyes. "What's happening? Scott!"

"I don't know! If we go out there, he's going to kill us." Scott said, turning back to the group.

"Us? He's going to kill us?" Lydia said, her voice unstable.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison asked.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." I said, Stiles shot me a look of astonishment.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson said, disbelieving.

"Are you sure?" Allison said.

"I saw him." Scott added.

"Mountain lion," Lydia said, her voice coming unhinged.

"No! Derek killed them." I said, defending my lie.

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yes, Starting with his own sister." Scott said, backing up our story.

"The bus driver?" Allison started to sound like Lydia.

"And the guy at the video store, It's been Derek the whole time." Scott said in one breath. "He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now, He's going to kill us too."

I felt horrible for using Derek as a scapegoat but, What other choice did I have?

"Call the cops." Jackson said to Stiles.

"No," Stiles guarded.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean No, Do you want to hear it in spanish? _NO. _Derek killed three people, Okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's department. Call him!"

"I'm calling." Lydia said, digging her phone out of her bag.

"No, Lydia-" Stiles tried to reach after her but Jackson pushed him away. I got between them.

"Yes, We're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped and we need you to-" Lydia was cut off. She pulled her phone away from her face. "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked.

"She said that they got a tip warning about prank calls at the high school. She said if I called again, They'd trace the number and have me arrested." Lydia said, her voice coming back to normal. Slowly.

"Call again!" Allison pleaded.

"They won't trace the cell. They'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles said, his voice monotone.

"What is this? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison said, resting her head in her hands before looking up again. Everyone looked at Scott.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott asked, confused.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked, nevermind about her voice.

"No, I mean. I don't know." Scott said, boiling under pressure.

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked.

"I don't know!" Scott yelled. Allison turned away, hurt. Stiles pulled Scott and I away from the other 3.

"First of Kat, Throwing Derek under the bus, Nicely done." Stiles whispered.

"I had to say something." I said quietly.

"I totally just bit her head off." Scott said, referring to Allison.

"And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here. Like, How do we get out alive?" Stiles pushed.

"We are alive, It could've killed us already."

"It's cornering us." I added.

"So, he wants to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles said. Not the time for wolf humor.

"No! Derek said it wants revenge."

"Against who?" I asked, intrigued.

"Allison's family."

"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it." Stiles pondered.

"Okay, Assheads and sister. New plan. Stiles' calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim." Jackson spoke up, loudly. "Are we good with that?" He added.

"He's right." Scott said to Stiles. "Tell him the truth is you have to, just call him."

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles said. He turned from Scott and I.

"Alright, Give me the phone." Jackson lunged at Stiles. Stiles hit him in the face with his elbow I think and Jackson fell to the ground, holding his nose.

"Jackson! Are you okay?" Allison said, running to Jackson's side.

Stiles took out his phone and called his dad.

"Dad, Hey. It's me. And this is your voicemail. I need you to call me back now. Like right now." Stiles was cut off by 'Derek' pounding against the doors.

"We're at the school. Dad, We're at the school." Lydia clung to Jackson just like Allison clung to Scott.

"The door in the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles said, staring at the door.

"Which only goes up!" Scott said.

"Up is better than here!" I defended.

We ran through the door and up the stairwell. We found a chemistry room to hide in. We heard the alpha come by the door and Lydia's hand flew over her mouth. I dug my face into Scott's shoulder.

"Jackson, How many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked Jackson. Scott hugged me soothingly like he did when we were kids.

"5, If someone sits on someone's lap." Jackson said quickly.

"5? I barely fit in the back!" Allison protested.

"It doesn't matter. There's not getting out without drawing attention." Stiles said.

"What about this?" Scott carefully maneuvered over to a door in the classroom with me by his side. The group followed. "It leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like seconds."

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles said pointing to the lock. Scott sighed.

"The janitor has a key." Scott said. I let Scott know I was okay by tapping twice on his chest. I straightened myself out and joined the conversation.

"His body does." I said, wiping the tears from my face.

"I can get it. I can find him by scent. By blood." Scott said, leaning into Stiles and I.

"Well Gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"I'm getting the key." Scott said before moving between Stiles and I.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked.

"It's the best plan. Somebody has to get the key if we want to get out of here." Scott said, trying to comfort his girlfriend. I felt my phone buzz. I took it out of my sweatshirt pocket. It was Isaac texting me. I had several texts from him.

_I- Hey love._

_I- Kat?_

_I- Baby, Is everything okay?_

_I- Where are you? Katherine, please respond._

I drowned out the group, Before I could respond, he called. I answered it.

"Kat? Kat? Are you okay?" Isaac said, his voice frantic. He sounded really worried. I tried to steady my voice but failed.

"I'm okay, I'm uhm I'm with my brother." I said, I cursed my voice for being unstable and still sounding terrified.

"No, you don't sound okay. Where are you? I can come get you. What happened? You sound terrified, babe. Kat, Tell me where you are." Isaac said, his velvet voice soothing my high strung nerves.

"No, Isaac. Do NOT leave your house please. Under any circumstance. I've got to go. I'll text you when I can." I hung up the phone before he could protest. It stung, to hear the concern in his voice.

I turned my attention back to the group. Lydia was concocting some sort of chemical mixture. I stood next to Stiles while Lydia handed Scott the mix.

"No, This is insane. You can not go out there." Allison said, on the verge of crying.

"I can't just sit here and wait for Stiles' dad to check his messages." Scott defended.

"You could die. Don't you get that?" Allison said, her tone heartbreaking. "He's killed 3 people."

"And we're next." Scott said. Allison relented. "Somebody has to do something."

"Scott, stop. Do you remember, Do you remember when you told me that you knew whether or not I was lying, that I had a tell." Scott nodded. "So do you. You're a horrible liar and you've been lying all night. Just, Please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please?" My heart broke as I saw a tear roll down Allison's cheek.

"Lock it behind me." Scott said, walking away from he. She pulled him back into a heart wrenching kiss.

"Scott, wait." I said, grabbing his arm.

"Wait? For what?" Scott said, confused.

"I'm coming with you." I said sternly. Scott shook his head.

"The hell you are. You're staying here." Scott said, shaking my arm off.

"No, I'm not! I'm not letting you leave without me. You're my twin and I'm not losing you to some homicidal maniac. I'll watch your back. We'll watch each other." I said, trying to convince him.

"There's no arguing, Is there?" Scott said with a sigh. I shook my head.

"Don't I get a say in this? Both of my best friends are trying to leave now." Stiles said, huffing and puffing.

"No." I said before turning to him and hugging him. He hugged me back. I pulled away and hugged Lydia and Allison. I nodded towards Jackson and I followed my brother out of the door.

I followed Scott silently down the hall. We came to a stairwell and I shut the door quietly behind us. We continued and I stayed close by Scott as we came to the gym. Scott looked around and focused on the bleachers.

We crept through the bleachers and I slowed when Scott slowed. I stepped where he stepped. We slowed to a stop and a drop of something fell onto Scott's face. We looked up and there was the janitor, bloodied and dead, hanging from one of the metal overhangs under the bleachers. I suppressed a scream by putting my hand over my mouth.

Scott saw the janitor's keys hanging from his body and started to climb the overhangs to reach them. I held the chemical mixture that Lydia made. I heard a noise and the bleachers started close. I looked frantically towards my brother as he reached for the keys harder. He got the keys and grabbed my hand. He pulled me through under the bleachers and we rolled onto the floor just before they were completely collapsed.

We stood up and about 20 feet away was none other than the alpha. My heart raced.

"Come one. Come get me." Scott challenged the alpha. It charged and Scott threw the chemical mixture toward the creature. The glass broke over the alpha's head but nothing happened. We turned to run but the alpha caught our ankles. I tried not to scream, thinking of how scared Allison would be if I did scream and she heard it.

With a bat of his paw/ hand thing, the alpha sent Scott and I sliding into the middle of the gym floor. The alpha landed half on Scott, Half on me. The alpha howled/ growled loud enough for practically the entire country to hear. I closed my eyes and covered my ears.

After the howl was over, Scott started to twitch and yell in pain. My necklace got hot, it burned my skin but I couldn't take it off. I yelped in pain as I felt a shock to my system while the necklace burned my skin. I felt blood trickle out of my nose and onto my hand. I looked over to Scott, Who had gone all wolf. He looked at me and he probably recognized me as an allie because he didn't look like he wanted to kill me.

I followed a wolfed out Scott back to the stairwell. He drug his claws on the walls and the railing as he passed them. He crept around the corner and stalked down the hall back to our classroom hideout. He slipped the key quietly into the keyhole. And just before opening the door, he heard something that clenched his fist.

His hand let go of the key and it broke. I heard Allison yell for Scott and She struggled to get the door open. I put my hand on my brother's neck and I felt his heartbeat. It was normal. I looked up and around when I heard police sirens.

* * *

"You're sure is was Derek Hale?" Sheriff Stilinski said as we walked through the double doors or the school.

"Yes," I said, convincing him of my lie. I felt bad lying to the only male figure I had in my life, but I had no other choice.

"I saw him too." Added Stiles.

"What about the janitor?" Scott said.

"Still looking." Sheriff said.

"Did you check under the bleacher? Under them?" Scott pushed.

"Yes, Scott. We looked. We pulled them out just like you asked. There's nothing."

"I'm not making this up." Scott defended.

"I know. I believe you. I do."

"No you don't. You have this look, like you feel bad for Kat and I. Like you want to believe us but I know you don't." Scott said with a sigh.

"Listen, We're going to search this whole school. We're going to find him. Okay? I promise." Sheriff promised before he was called by a deputy.

"Stay here. All of you." He said pointing to the 3 of us. Sheriff walked away.

"Well, we survived, guys." Stiles said with a flail of his arms."You know? We outlasted the alpha. That's still good, right? Being alive." Stiles poked.

"When we were in the chemistry room, It walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think that it knew exactly where we were?"

"Then, How come we're still alive?"

"It wants me in it's pack! And it wants something to do with Kat, or it would've killed her in the gym. It knows something about her. But i think first, I have to get rid of my old pack." Scott finished sadly.

"What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles asked, crossing his arms.

"Allison. Jackson. Lydia. You."

"The alpha doesn't want to kill us." Stiles said.

"He wants me to do it." Scott said, ashamed. "And that's not even the worst part."

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Stiles asked. I sighed as I put the pieces together.

"Because when he made me shift, I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you." Stiles had a look of pain on his face. Scott looked up and I traced his eyes. Deaton was sitting in the back of an ambulance. We walked to greet him.

"There you guys are." Deaton said, smiling at Scott and I.

"How? How did you…"

"Get out?" Deaton asked with a smile. "Not easily. And from what the tell me I'm alive because of you two." He said, looking at Scott and I. "I think I owe you both a raise." He said with a chuckle.

"Guys come on, Let the EMT's do their job. You can talk to him later." Sheriff said, pulling us away from Doc. Scott spotted Allison and ran to her.

"Hey, What's Isaac Lahey doing here?" Stiles said, point over to Isaac who was looking around frantically.

"I gotta go," I said to Stiles before catching Isaac's attention.

"Isaac!" I yelled over to him. His head snapped in my direction. I ran towards him and He picked me up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I clung to him as if he were my last lifeline.

"Isaac, What the hell are you doing here?! I told you to stay home Who told you I was here?!" I said, not pulling away from our hug.

"I got a text from a random number saying you were here. Oh god, I was so worried." He said into the crook of my neck, his voice shakey from worry and concern. My eyes flew open at the mention of a random number. The alpha. I swallowed my fear and basked in the glory the was my boyfriend.

I pulled away enough from the hug to see his face looking up at me slightly.

"Next time I tell you to stay inside, Please do so." I said with a weak smile. I stroked his cheekbone lightly with the pad of my thumb.

"I'll stay inside as long as you never scare me like that again. Okay?" He said, his brilliant blue eyes staring into me,

"Okay." I said before crashing my lips onto his passionately. He kissed back with equal force. I pulled away and kissed his forehead, because I was in the correct position to.

He set me down and hugged me around my shoulders. I rested my head on his chest so I could hear his heartbeat. Between sections of my hair, I could see Stiles staring at us sharply.

* * *

What an exciting chapter! What do you think Stiles' opinion on Kat/Isaac will be? I love writing this so much. This you guys so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! Can any of you guess what Kat is? Still haven't figured out how I'll reveal it but it should be soon. Definitely before season 2. Anyway, I love you all. Review as much as you want!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lunatic

Isaac was working and Stiles begged me. I relented.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked to a mysterious destination that Stiles was determined to keep a secret.

"You'll see." Stiles said as we continued.

"We really shouldn't be out here. Our mom is in a constant state of freak out from what happened at the school." Scott said. He did have a point. Mom was paranoid ever since that night.

"Well, Your mom isn't the sheriff. Okay? There's no comparison, Trust me."

"Can you at least tell us what we're doing out here?" I asked, rolling my eyes at my best friend.

"Yes. When one of your 2 best friends gets dumped-"

"I didn't get dumped. We're taking a break." Scott defended.

"Alright, Well when on of your 2 best friends gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break, You get your best friend and his sister drunk. Kat gets free booze." Stiles said, smiling at the two of us. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

* * *

I laid down next to Stiles on the cold stone while Scott sat on the tree trunk.

"Dude, You knows she's just one-one girl. Out of so many. There's so many other girls in the sea." Stiles said, He drank almost half of the bottle. Scott and I only had sips.

"Fish in the sea." I corrected, still sober. I only felt a warmth in my stomach and throat.

"Fish? Why are you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love them. Especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, 5 foot 3." Stiles trailed off. I rolled my eyes.

"Like Lydia?" Scott said.

"Yeah, exactly. Hey, how did you know I was talking about, about. What was I talking about?" Stiles had a goofy grin wiped across his face.

"HEY! You're not happy. Take a drink! Kat's happy. I'm happy." Stiles said, handing Scott the bottle of Jack.

"I don't want any more." Scott said, sadly.

"You're not drunk?" Drunk Stiles asked.

"I'm not anything." Scott said. Ouch.

"Hey, maybe it's like not needing you inhaler anymore. Maybeee, you can't get drunk. As a wolf. Am I drunk? Kat, Am I drunk?" Stiles started shaking my shoulder. I giggled and nodded.

"You're wasted." Scott said, seriously.

"YEAHHHHH." Stiles said, holding his fist in the air for a fist bump. "Awh come on dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know. But I KNOW THIS. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, Being alone is way worse." Stiles added. He started laughing. "That didn't make any sense."

"Well! Look at the two little bitches and their pretty little groupie getting they drink on." A huge black guy came out of nowhere with one of his friend behind him.

"Give it back." Scott challenged.

"What's that lil' man?" The big guy said.

"I think he wants a drink." Said the smaller guy, he seemed like the side kick.

"I want the bottle." Scott said, getting serious. I sat up.

"Scott, Maybe we should just go." Stiles suggested.

"You brought Kat and I here to get me drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet." Scott stood up as the big guy took a drink.

"Scott," I said.

"Give me the bottle." Scott said, stepping to the big guy. "Give me the bottle of jack." Stiles and I both saw Scott's claw show themselves.

"Scott," Stiles said, worried. The big guy gave the bottle back to Scott and Scott chucked it into a tree. We left the two men there.

"Okay, Please tell me that was because of the break up." Stiles said, stumbling along the path we were walking along. Scott was barely ahead of us. "Or because tomorrow is the full moon." Scott opened Stiles' passenger door.

"Going home now, Yeah?" Stiles said before he fell back onto the seat.

* * *

I sat down in class next to Stiles.

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. A quantity of 5% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name of the cover of the blue book." Harris said to the class.

I looked down at the booklet. I was pretty confident. That test subject was one of my best subjects. I wrote down my full name neatly.

"However, As happened every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and I'll be left yet again, to question my decision to ever become a teacher. So, Let's get the disappointment over with. Begin."

I looked down at and opened the packet. I read through the questions quickly and smiled when the answers came to me. I heard rustling but ignored it.

"Mr. McCall!" I looked up to see Scott running out of the room. Stiles followed him.

"Mr. Stilinki!" Harris yelled. I sighed and closed my booklet. I got up and ran out of the class.

"Ms. McCall!" Harris called.

I ran down the hall to find Stiles hold Scott's bag. He got out his phone when I reached him. Scott's phone rang and we followed the sound. The sound led us to the boy's locker room. Stiles threw Scott's bag over his shoulder. I trailed closely behind Stiles as we stalked toward the showers that were on.

We rounded the corner to find Scott, shirtless and hunched over under the shower head. He turned and shut the shower off.

"Kat. Stiles." Scott said, really breathless. "I can't." he barely manages.

"What's happening? Are you changing?" Stiles said, tensing up.

"No, No, I can't breathe." Scott said, wheezing like he did when he was human. Stiles dug through Scott's bag and found his inhaler.

"Here use this." Stiles held out the inhaler. Scott gave him a look. "Come on, do it." Scott took the inhaler from Stiles. And it worked.

"I was having an asthma attack?" Scott said, dumbfounded.

"No, You were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony." Stiles said, dry humor in his tone.

"How did you know to do that?" Scott asked.

"I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun, Huh? And Kat had a couple back when Sam died." Stiles said, his voice sad at the mention of his mom and Sam. I nodded, remembering my first panic attack.

"I looked at her and it was like somebody hit me in the ribs with a hammer." Scott said, reliving the moment.

"Yeah, It's called heartbreak. About 2 billion songs written about it." Stiles shrugged slightly.

"I can't stop thinking about her." Scott said, running his hand through his wet hair.

"Well, you could think about this. Her dad's a werewolf hunter. And you're a werewolf so it was bound to become an issue." I said, leaning against the door frame.

"That wasn't helpful." Stiles said, turning to me.

"I got that." I said, quietly.

"Dude, I mean yeah, You got dumped and it's supposed to suck." Stiles said.

"No, That's not it. It was like I could feel everyone else's emotions."

"It's probably the full moon." I added.

"So we'll lock you up in your room later. Just like we planned. That way the alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you either." Stiles said.

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott said.

"You mean, If you get out you could get caught by hunters?"

"No, If I get out, I think I might kill someone."

* * *

I watched my boys practice their favorite sports from the bleachers. Scott got knocked down by a couple of Jackson's friends.

Scott was using his abilities because when he knocked Danny down, the stayed down. I stood up. Coach announced that practice was cancelled because of a few injuries that my brother caused. My number 14 was running up to me.

Isaac took off his helmet and smiled at me. His hairline slightly sweaty from running and practice.

"Hey, what's up with your brother today?" He asked after he pecked me on the lips.

"No clue," I lied. "Him and Allison broke up and he isn't taking it well." I looked over to the group of people crowding Danny.

"That must suck. I can't imagine." He said, tucking a piece of my dark brown hair behind my ear.

"Imagine what?" I asked, confused. His eyes were serious and looked sad.

"Losing you."

"Well, don't imagine losing me. It's not going to happen, Lahey." I said before standing on my tippy toes to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss. He grabbed my left hip gently and I cupped his jaw with my hands.

"LAHEY! LADY MCCALL! Stop kissing on my field!" Coach yelled at us. We broke apart and he gave us a 'wtf' look. Isaac blushed and I laughed.

"Sorry Coach! Won't happen again!" I yelled back.

"Better not! I'll have you both running suicides. I don't care if you're in my team or not, Lady McCall!"

* * *

Isaac had to work so I hitched a ride home with Stiles but I left my keys in my locker.

"Don't worry. I got one." Stiles said as he unlocked my front door. We stepped into my house and Stiles shut the door behind us.

"Scott? Kat?" My mom said coming from the living room.

"Stiles." Stiles said nervously.

"And Kat." I added with a smile.

"Key." My mom said pointing at Stiles' key to my house.

"Yeah, I had one made. And Kat left hers at school."

"That doesn't surprise me. Scares me, but doesn't surprise me." My mother said, she knew Stiles almost as well as I did. Stiles threw his duffle bag on the floor.

"What is that?" My mom asked, pointing to it.

"School project supplies." I said when Stiles was silent.

"Guys, He's okay, right?" My mom asked, referring to my brother.

"Who Scott? Yeah. Totally." Stiles said.

"Taking the break up pretty hard." I added.

"He just doesn't talk to me much anymore, not like he used to. And like Kat does."

"Well, He's had a bit of a rough week. Like Kat said, the break up."

"Yeah, Yeah. I get it. Yeah uhm. Okay. Be careful tonight." My mom said, digging through her purse for her keys.

"You too." Stiles said.

"Full Moon," My mom added.

"What?" Stiles and I said at the same time.

"There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the ER gets. Brings out all of the nutjobs."

"Oh, Right." Stiles said, in relief.

"You guys know that's actually how they came up with the word lunatic. Bye Kat. Love you."

Stiles just stood there.

"Love you too, Mom." I said to her as she walked out of the door.

"Good to know." Stiles said before we walked up the steps and into Scott's room.

Stiles flicked on the lights and bent down to grab his bag but Scott was sitting in his chair and scared him.

"Oh my god! Dude, you scared the hell out of me. Your guys' mom said you weren't home yet." Stiles said, setting the duffle bag in front of Scott.

"Came in through the window." Scott said, dull.

"Okay, Well. Let's get this set up. I want you to see what I bought." Stiles said to Scott and I.

"I'm fine." Scott said. Something was off. "Just going to lock the door and go to bed early tonight."

"You sure about that? Cause you got this kinda serial killer look going on in your eyes and I'm hoping it's the full moon starting to take effect because it's really starting to freak me out." Stiles said. I swallowed. I eyed Scott carefully.

"I'm fine. You should go now. Both of you." Scott said, looking up to me. The look in his eyes made me uneasy.

"Alright, We'll leave." I gave Stiles a look as he started to pack things up. "Would you at least look in the bag and see what I bought. Maybe you use it, Maybe you don't. Sound good?"

Scott stood up and stalked over to the bag, staring at Stiles the whole time. Scott picked up a handful of the chains.

"You think I'm going to let you put these on? Chain me up like a dog." Scott said, there was a strange echo to his voice.

"Actually no," Stiles said before grabbing something out of the bag. It was handcuffs. He handcuffed Scott to the white heater that was bound in the ground. Stiles grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled.

"Protecting you from yourself. And giving you some payback, for making out with Lydia."

Stiles left the hallway with a water bottle.

"Am I missing something? Did you actually make out with Lydia?" I asked Scott, he ignored me.

Stiles came back with some water.

"I brought you some water." Stiles said as he picked up a bowl from the bag. He showed me that it said 'Scott' before pouring the water into it. Stiles walked away after he set down the water bowl in front of Scott. Scott threw the water bowl on him.

"I gonna kill you!" Scott yelled.

"You kissed her, Scott. Okay? You kissed Lydia. That's the one girl that- And you know the past three hours I've been thinking that it's just the full moon. You know? He doesn't even know what he's doing and tomorrow. He'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch. A freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend." Stiles ranted.

"She kissed me." Scott said hauntingly.

"What?" Stiles said, surprised.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. And she would've done a lot more too." Scott said. Stiles excused himself to stand in the hall. I looked at Scott, who looked like he was enjoying hurting his best friend. "You should've seen the way she had her hand all over me. She would've done anything I wanted. ANYTHING!" My heart broke as I saw Stiles slid to the floor.

I moved to sit next to him but I could still see Scott. Stiles looked extremely hurt.

"Stiles. Kat. Please let me out. It's the full moon. I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose." Scott put his head down and when he looked at me again, I couldn't tell which Scott was talking.

"Hey, Stiles. Let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison, breaking up with me. I know that it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. It's killing me." I knew the last part was true. "I feel completely hopeless. Please, let me out."

"I can't," Stiles whispered.

The moon's light started to hit Scott and he screamed out in pain as he wolfed out. I had to rest my head on Stiles' shoulder so I couldn't see Scott struggling, while he rubbed his temples. I opened my eyes when the noise stopped.

"Scott, Are you okay?" Stiles said. I didn't want to look into his room. Silence. Stiles got up and opened his door. Scott was gone.

* * *

Stiles and I went on a hunt for Scott. Stiles stopped when he saw flashing lights and police everywhere.

We got out of the car and looked for his dad. We only found deputies and a body covered in a sheet.

"Stiles. Kat. What are you doing here?" Sheriff asked. We turned to see him A flood of relief washed over me, knowing the body on the ambulance wasn't his. Stiles hugged his dad.

* * *

I had Stiles drop me off at the cemetery. I didn't tell him why.

I looked around for Isaac. I turned and walked backwards when I thought I heard something behind me. I ran into something and screamed when arms wrapped around my waist. The arms turned me to face their owner.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac asked with a chuckle. He really did only come out of his shell for me.

"I had to make sure you were okay." The words slipped out before I could stop myself.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" He said, concerned.

"You know. Crazy shit happens on full moons." I said, saving my own ass. He nodded in agreement. "Are you almost done?" I added.

"I just finished. You always come at a convenient time." He said, his eyes getting brighter with his laugh that made me swoon.

"Well, How about you come home with me and we talk." I said, grabbing his hand in mine and stepping closer to him.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Katherine?" Isaac said as he leaned down. He didn't kiss me, but our lips were only inches apart.

"What if I am?" I said, looking into his blue eyes. He was making me fall hard and fast, I might add.

"I just might let you." He said before he closed the space between our lips.

* * *

We got back to my house and climbed through my window. I was about to take my jacket off, I had a shirt and a tank top underneath it, before Isaac stopped me.

"Let me," He said before slowly unzipping my plain jacket. He gently slid his hands into the arms and pushed down, causing my jacket to fall to the floor.

"Where did this boost of confidence come from?" I said, looking into his now cloudy eyes.

"Crazy shit happens on full moons." He said before leaning down and burying his face in my neck. He kissed gently along my jawline. He moved the shirt covering my collarbones and sucked lightly on the skin underneath. I smiled warmly as his sweet scent filled my nose and as the butterflies filled my stomach. I let out a dazed sigh as he sucked slightly harder, probably leaving a hickey.

I heard a throaty chuckle as he heard my almost moan. I put my hand under his chin and brought his face so I could see him.

"Now who is seducing who?" I asked, my voice low. He smiled before crashing his lips onto mine urgently. I blindly led us over to the bed. I made sure not to break away from the kiss as He sat on the edge of the bed and I sat to straddle his waist.

His arms snaked around my waist as my hands tangled themselves in his light brown, curly hair. He leaned back to lay on the bed and I broke away to bite his lip gently. He chuckled. I was about to lean in and kiss him again when I felt a tickle in my throat. I coughed to make it go away, but it wouldn't. I sat up on Isaac's lap and tried to cough away the tickle, He sat up half way.

"What's wrong?" He said, I looked at him despite my wild coughing. He looked worried. I rolled off of his lap and stood up in front of him, still coughing.

"Katherine? Are you okay?" He asked as he stood up and tried to hold my shoulders. I shook my head. I coughed one more time and I felt a warm liquid in my mouth. I spit it out onto my hand. Blood.

I stared at it. The tickle was gone but I coughed up blood. I felt the blood drip out of my nose and onto my upper lip. I looked up at Isaac, who looked panicked. He grabbed my clean hand and lead me to the bathroom where he grabbed a wad of toilet paper and put it under my nose. I held it there while he washed the blood off of my hand.

"Why are you doing this?" I relented behind my bloodied wad of toilet paper. He looked at me.

"Doing what? Cleaning your hand?" He said while running my hand under the warm faucet water.

"No, Why do you stick around? There's obviously something medically going on that nobody has a fucking clue about-" He cut my rant off calmly.

"I'm not going to leave you because you have bad nose bleeds and you coughed up some blood. Whatever it is, We'll figure it out. Together." He said with a soft smile that made my heart melt.

"I'd kiss you if I wasn't preoccupied." I said, rolling my eyes. He chuckled lightly.

He dried my hand with a wash cloth and carefully moved the toilet paper from my nose.

"Hey, at least it stopped." He said, sweetly. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. I had dried blood around and under my nose as well as in the corners of my mouth.

"I'll let you clean yourself up." He said smiling at me in the mirror before kissing me on my temple. I ran my hands under the water and scrubbed my nose and mouth. I brushed my teeth, Good as new.

I walked into my room to see Isaac looking at the note I got with my necklace. He had found it on my nightstand, where I had set it after I found it.

"Something wicked this way comes." Isaac stated with a soft smile as I sat on the bed next to him. I was really unprepared for any questions.

"My mom used to joke around and tell my brother and I stories about witches and warlocks, you know nerdy stuff, and all of her stories would start with 'Something wicked this way comes'." Isaac said with a sad smile, remembering his mother and brother. My heart stopped.

"Hey, you look kind of pale. You okay, love?" Isaac said as he set down the note and turned to me. I nodded. My head hurt from fitting puzzle pieces together. It was starting to make sense.

The necklace. The blood. The dreams. The _floating_.

"Yeah, I think I lost a fair amount of blood and did a lot of coughing. Just tired, I guess." I lied. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"You get some rest." He said, standing us both up with his arm around my waist. He moved the blankets on my bed and made a spot for me to sleep.

"I'm fine." I protested as he laid me down. He shook his head.

"Get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning. I promise." He held out his pinky and I smiled. I took his pinky in mine and he leaned down to kiss the top of my head then my lips. He walked to the window and I stopped him before he left.

"You're the best. For so many reasons, Isaac. You're the best in my world." I said from my bed, He smiled.

"In my world and in any world at that, Katherine, You're the best thing that I am honored to call mine."

* * *

OH MY GOD! THIS CHAPTER WAS SO ASDFGHJKL TOWARDS THE END. So What do you guys think? You'll learn more about Kat's witch-ness next chapter. I've written so much in the past few days, it's crazy. I saw this every time I update but, I love writing this as much as I love reading your reviews! Please review as much as your hearts desire! I have school in a few hours lol so I have to go but Bye! Love you all! R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Wolf's Bane

I'm going to end up dead because of my brother and his werewolf shenanigans.

"Faster?" Scott said as we were speeding down a road from Kate Argent.

"Much faster." Stiles said, looking out behind the back seat. I clutched the seatbelt as tightly as I could. I felt my chest tightening. Scott stepped on the gas and my head pounded from the adrenaline.

"Hey Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here." Stiles said, his voice panicked.

"If I go any faster, I'll kill us." Scott said, his eyes glued to the road. This is what I deserved for not locking my door before I got to bed.

"Well, If you don't go any faster, than they're going to kill us!" Scott stepped on the gas again and I felt sick to my stomach. Stiles looked through the back windshield.

"They're gone." He said, looking down at a walkie talkie he probably took from his dad.

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works." The walkie talkie said. Scott sped up and we found Derek being shot at by Chris Argent. Stiles opened his door and jumped into the back so Derek could sit shotgun.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott yelled, frustrated with Derek.

"Dammit, I had him!" Derek exclaimed, shaming himself.

"Who? The alpha?!" I asked, finally coming to my senses.

"Yes! He was right in front of me and the freaking police showed up."

"Whoa, Hey. They're just doing their jobs." Stiles defended, earning a death stare from Derek.

"Yeah, Thanks to someone who decided to make the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" Derek yelled, looking back at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up! Get over it. I made a dumbass mistake, I get it!" I defended, yelling back at him. He turned to face forward after rolling his eyes at me.

"Alright! How did you find him?" Stiles questioned. Derek was silent.

"Can you at least try to trust us for half a second?" Scott pleaded, eyes on the road.

"Yeah, All of us." Stiles added, sternly. He got another look from Derek. "Or just them. I'll be back here with Kat." Stiles said, relenting.

"The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. There were two things. First was a guy named Harris." Derek said before Stiles cut him off.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles said, dumbfounded.

"Why him?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know yet." Derek said.

"What was the second?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Some kind of symbol." Derek said, pulling out a small piece of paper from his pocket. Scott sighed. "What? You know what this is?" Derek prodded.

"I've seen it on a necklace." Scott paused. "Allison's necklace."

"Well, Shit." I sighed.

* * *

"This is going to be impossible, You know?" Scott said to Stiles and I as we walked through the school's doors.

"Just ask her if you can borrow it." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes.

"How?" Scott asked.

"It's easy. Just say 'Hey, Allison, Can I borrow your necklace? See if there's anything on it. Or in it that will help me find an alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back with you." Stiles said. I scoffed.

"Not helping." Scott commented.

"Just talk to her." Stiles said.

"She won't talk to me. She only takes it off in the showers."

"That's why you ease back into it. Get back on her good side. Remind her of the good times. Then, you ask for the necklace." Scott had a smug look on his face.

"You're thinking about her in the showe, aren't you?" Stiles asked Scott, hitting him in the shoulder. Scott nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, Stay focused. Okay? Get the necklace. Get the alpha. Get cured. Get Allison back. In that order. Got it?" Scott nodded as Stiles started to walk away.I spotted Isaac putting books into his locker. I walked over to him, Hugging him from behind. He jumped slightly then relaxed when he turned and saw it was me.

"Hey, Beautiful." He said, kissing my forehead. I smiled and looked up at him. His bruised eye was almost completely healed.

"Morning, Handsome." I said with a giggle. He leaned down and pecked my lips gently.

"Are you feeling better? Any different from last night?" Isaac asked as I moved to stand by him. My head shot down the hallway to see Scott staring at us. I could tell he was listening to the conversation. I faced Isaac again, Hoping he wouldn't say anything about our steamy make out session.

"Uhm, Yeah I'm fine. Just kind of worn out." I said, forgetting that Scott was listening. "You know, from the cough I had." Isaac gave me a look. I smiled nervously.

"I'm glad you feel better." Isaac said before leaning down to kiss me again. I smiled into the kiss and gently placed my hand to cup his jaw. He pulled away with a smile. I was about to kiss him again when Jackson and a few of his meatheads walked by.

"Hey Lahey! How did you get such a hot girlfriend? I bet she doesn't know you're a grave digger!" Jackson said, stopping in front of us.

"Out of the entire english language, You choose the word 'hot' to describe her?" Isaac said, turning to them. "My girlfriend is beyond beautiful. My girlfriend is captivating, ravishing, lovely, incredible, adorable, radiant, enticing and alluring. She takes my breath away. She constantly makes me happy despite the reasons I have not to be. I know every inch of her mind. Her mind is so complex and complicated, her mind would literally tear yours to shreds because you have such a small vocabulary, you chose the word 'hot' to describe her. Using that word to describe her is criminal. Don't you ever degrade her like that again." Isaac ended his rant calmly. People were staring, including Stiles and Scott from down the hall. Jackson and his buddies had looks of astonishment on their faces.

I grabbed Isaac's hand after shutting his locker and pulled him down the hall. I opened the door to an empty stairwell out of sight from everyone.

I turned to him and he looked confused.

"What the hell was that?" I said, going over his speech in my mind, wondering how anybody could say those words about me. I bit my thumbnail nervously.

"Jackson needed to back off and it bugs me that he called you hot." Isaac said, staring at the ground.

"Why does it bother you so much? Where did that even come from? Did you mean-" I didn't get to finish before he crashed his lips onto mine.

The kiss wasn't urgent, not in a sexual way. It was more sweet and calming. His left hand cupped my jaw while his other hand was resting on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. I felt him smile into the kiss. I pulled away, smiling.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence." I said, his arms hugged my waist while my arms were hung around his shoulders.

"It bothers me because you're so much more than just 'hot'. It came from here." He said before reaching behind his head to take one of my hands and place it over his heart. I felt his heartbeat gently in my hand. "Yes. I meant every single word."He said before leaning in to kiss me.

* * *

I sat across from Scott at lunch and spotted Stiles coming to sit down. Stiles slid into the seat next to Scott.

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" Stiles asked as soon as he sat down. I rolled my eyes and took a swig of my chocolate milk.

"Not exactly." Scott said. Stiles sighed.

"What happened?" I asked, Stiles eyed me oddly.

"She told me not to talk to her. At all." I took a big bit of my chicken strip at the same time Stiles did.

"So, she's not going to give you the necklace?"

"She's not giving me the necklace."

"Did you find anything else out?" I asked, my mouth halfway full of chicken.

"Just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic." I glard at Scott. He shrugged weakly.

"Okay, I came up with a plan B incase anything like this happened."

"What's plan B?"

"Just steal the stupid thing." Stiles said, like stealing was good for the world. I rolled my eyes and shoved more ranch dipped chicken into my mouth.

"Can we try at least getting to Harris?" Scott tried to change the subject.

"My dad put him on a 24 hour protective detail, Okay? Just steal it." Stiles said. Scott's eyes shifted over to Jackson's table. He was glaring at the 3 of us.

"Stiles, Kat. He's staring at us." Scott said, I got really uncomfortable. So did Scott he flinched.

"Scott? What's wrong?" I said, leaning across the table.

"It's Jackson. He's talking to me. He knows I can hear him." Stiles started to look over. "Look at me! Just, You guys talk to me. Act normal, like nothing is happening." Scott said. "One of you say something?" Scott looked at me, frantic.

"I can't think of anything." I said, staring at the two boys.

"My mind is blank." Stiles said.

"_Your_ mind is blank? You can't think of something to say?"

"Not under this kind of pressure. FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore." Stiles pointed out. I turned and Jackson's seat was empty.

After a few moments of what I assume was listening to Jackson, Scott spoke up.

"Yes." Scott said. Stern.

I looked at Stiles, worried. Scott shakily took a drink from his water.

"Scott, Come on. You can't do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?" Scott looked like he was going to punch someone as he grabbed his tray. His hands started shaking. A few seconds later, he broke the tray and everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him.

* * *

Stiles and I walked into his room and I plopped on his bed while he sat at his desk.

"Hey Stiles?" Sheriff yelled. Stiles turned around.

"Yo da- Derek?" Stiles said. I turned quickly to see Derek standing in the corner, putting his finger over his lips.

Stiles ran to his door and greeted his father nervously, making sure his dad couldn't see into his room.

"What did you say?" I heard Sheriff say.

"What? I said Yo Dad."

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of but I'm going to be there tonight. Your first game." I could hear the pride for his son in his voice.

"My first game. Gah great. Awesome. Uh. Good."

"I'm very happy for you. And I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Me too. I'm happy and proud. Of myself."

"So they're really going to let you play, Right?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm first line." Stiles sounded giddy.

"I'm very proud."

"Oh, Me too. Again, I'm- Oh." I assumed they hugged. I looked over to Derek to say something but he shushed me. Stiles came back in the room and Derek pinned him against the door, I hit Derek on the back to get him off but he wouldn't budge.

"You say one word," Derek started to threaten.

"Oh, What? You mean like 'Hey Dad, Derek Hale is in my room. Bring your gun'." Derek started to back off. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, It's my house, my rules. Buddy." Stiles smacked Derek on the shoulder. Derek nodded and let go of Stiles. Derek straightened Stiles' jacket and Stiles got cocky and fixed Derek's sarcastically. Derek jumped slightly at Stiles and Stiles flinched.

"Oh my god." Stiles said, each word short. Stiles sat down at his desk.

"Is Scott going to get the necklace?" Derek asked, looking at the both of us.

"No, He's still working on it. But there' something else we can night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent Allison a text telling her to meet him there." Stiles informed.

"So?" Derek asked.

"So, It wasn't Scott." I said from Stiles' bed. Derek looked over to me quickly.

"Can one of you find out who sent it?" Derek asked.

"No, Not me but I think I know someone who can." Stiles said, turning to his computer.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked.

"Trace a text." Stiles said.

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."

"And we will. Once you trace the text."

"And what makes you think I know how?"

"I looked up your arrest report."

"I was 13. They dropped the charges. No, we're doing lab work." Danny said, grabbing a chair and pulling it closer to Stiles. Derek had taken the chair next to Stiles' bed. I laid facing Danny and Stiles. Danny looked back at us. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Who is he again?" Danny asked, thinking Derek wouldn't hear.

"My cousin. Miguel." I had to hide my face from laughing.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked. I continued to play a game on my phone.

"Yeah, Well, he gets these horrible nose bleeds. Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles said. I looked back at Derek, who was glaring at Stiles.

Derek threw the book he was reading at me for laughing. He walked over to Stiles' dresser and took off his shirt. I turned my attention back to my phone until Derek spoke up.

"Stiles. This. No fit." Derek said, trying to stretch one of Stiles' shirts. Danny was staring hardcore at Derek.

"Than try something else on."

"Hey! That one looks pretty good, Huh? What do you think Danny?" Stiles said, I knew where this was going.

"Huh?" Danny said, trying to play off his staring.

"The shirt."

"It's not really his color." I giggled.

"You swing for a different team but you still play ball, Don't you Danny boy."

"You're a horrible person." Danny defended.

"I know, It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text."

"Stiles! None of these fit." Derek said, shirtless. Danny's eyes glued to his abs. I chuckled.

"Only the isp the phone number and the exact time of text." Danny asked Stiles. Stiles reached behind his back for a celebratory high-5.

* * *

Derek finally found a shirt. He and I were standing behind Danny and Stiles as Danny was pulling up the results.

"The text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny said, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Registered to that account name?"

"No, No, No. That can't be right."

My mother's name was in red lettering on the computer screen. I felt sick to my stomach.

* * *

"Yeah, I did. And it looks just like the drawing." Stiles said to my brother in his phone. I sat in the back of Stiles' jeep with Derek and Stiles up front. Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled the phone towards his head

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's got to be something. An inscription, an opening, something." Derek said into the phone. I didn't hear Scott's answer. Stiles took the phone back.

"I know. Look, If you just if you see my dad, can you tell him that, tell him I'll be there. I'll just be a little bit late, Okay?" Stiles said with a sigh. "Alright, Thanks."

"You're not going to make it." Derek said bluntly.

"I know." Stiles said.

"And you didn't tell him about his and Kat's mom either."

"Not until we find out the truth."

"By the way, One more thing."

"Yeah?" Derek smashed Stiles' head into the steering wheel. Stiles called out in pain.

"Derek!" I yelled, scolding him.

"Gah! What the hell was-" Stiles said, holding his forehead.

"You know what that was for! Go, Go!" Derek yelled at Stiles. Stiles reluctantly got out of the car.

"You could've just yelled at him." I said, crossing my arms in the backseat. I saw Derek roll his eyes from the rear view mirror.

"Yelling at Stiles never seems to get the point across." Derek said. I shrugged in agreement.

* * *

"Ask for Jennifer. She's been looking out for my uncle." Derek said into my phone to Stiles.

"What?" Derek asked, sounding confused.

"Stiles! Get out of there right now! It's him! He's the alpha! Get out!" Derek said into the phone, panicking. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. My best friend was alone in there with the Alpha, defenseless.

* * *

Derek elbowed Jennifer in the face, knocking her down. I trailed behind him closely. Never taking my glance off of Stiles.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." The man with the burned face said. The alpha.

"She's a psychotic bitch who has been helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek said to the alpha than moved his glance to Stiles.

"Aw, Damn." Stiles dropped to the ground and moved to sit by my feet. I kneeled down and we held each other tightly, in fear.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? My own family." The alpha said, stalking towards Derek. Derek's eyes turned an electric blue and his fangs grew from his gums. Derek jumped at the alpha but He was just thrown against a wall.

Stiles and I scrambled backwards, trying to avoid the fighting. The alpha threw Derek around once again. Stiles and I tried to move down the hallway. Stiles and I watched in shock as Derek was being lifted by the alpha in his human form.

"My mind, My personality were literally burned out of me." The alpha started to stalk down the hall towards Stiles and I. I could feel my heart racing in my chest. "I was driven by pure instinct." The alpha dropped Derek and went into Jennifer's pocket. He pulled out a small set of keys.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek said.

Derek stood up and punched the alpha in the face. Derek continued to fight but the alpha had the upper hand. The alpha kicked Derek square in the chest, knocking him backward.

"I want understanding. Do you have any idea what it was life for me during those years? Slowly healing. Cell by cell. Even more slowly, coming back to consciousness." Stiles and I hid behind a nurse's station, listening to the argument. "Yes, becoming an alpha, taking that from Laura, pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that." The alpha said before Derek regained his footing and sung at him. The alpha dodged the hits and grabbed Derek's fist. I could hear his hand breaking from the hiding place.

"I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." The alpha threw Derek again, this time into the glass by a reception area. They disappeared behind a wall.

* * *

Stiles and I ran into the boys' locker room.

"Dude! We have a huge problem." Stiles said, the both of us panting.

"Trust me, I know."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to complete this chapter! I've been super busy and not home much. Anyway, Here it is! I hope you liked it! Review please! As often as you want!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Co-Captain

Scott, Stiles and I pulled up to an abandoned building to save Jackson's ass. I sat between Scott and Stiles in the front.

"Sup?" Stiles asked, turning down the blaring music he was playing. Jackson looked dumbfounded.

"Everything okay?" I asked from the middle. Jackson seemed surprised that I knew about this whole thing.

"Hey, Scott. Your friend here was just having car troubles. We were just taking a look." Chris said, he smiled at me, probably remembering that I was Alison's friend.

"Oh!" Stiles said, he was a terrible actor.

"There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck." Scott said to Jackson.

"Yeah, You want a ride?" Stiles asked. Scott opened his door. "Hey Jackson, Come on. You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." Stiles added, I elbowed him in the ribs. Jackson nodded and started walking towards the jeep.

Scott and I hopped out of the jeep when Chris spoke up.

"Hey, guys." Chris said, shutting the trunk hood and walking to open the driver's seat door. Chris started Jackson's car with ease. "I told you I knew a few things about cars." Chris said with a smile.

Chris sped away in his Tahoe and we all looked at each other.

"What? Are you 3 following me now?" Jackson said, looking between Scott and I. Stiles got out of his jeep and stood by me.

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot. You almost gave away everything right there!" Scott yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson said, looking at Scott, confused.

"He thinks you're the second beta." I said, Jackson glanced at me quickly before turning back to Scott.

"What?" Jackson asked, he was never the brightest.

"He thinks you're me!" Scott yelled before hitting the jeep.

"Dude, My jeep." Stiles said, I giggled.

"I could hear your heartbeating from a mile away, Literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott yelled, angrily. Scott was about to hit the jeep again.

"Whoa, whoa okay. How about we just step away from Stiles' jeep?!" Stiles said, pulling Scott away from the jeep.

"This is your problem, not mine! I didn't say anything, okay, which mean you're the one that's going to get me killed! Okay, this is your fault!" Jackson pushed Scott against the jeep.

"Okay, can we stop hitting my jeep?" Scott pushed Jackson, Stiles got between them. "Yo! Guys! Stop! Alright?" Stiles got a look from Jackson and I pulled Stiles closer to me.

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you! I can't protect anyone." Scott looked over to Stiles and I.

"Why are you looking at us?" Stiles asked, confused.

"You know what, Now you have to do it. Get me what I want and I'll be fine protecting myself." Jackson said, getting angry.

"No you won't! Just trust me, All it does is make things worse!" Scott said.

"Oh yeah, Really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible! Sounds like a real hardship, McCall!"

"Yeah, I can run really fast now. 'Cept half of the time, I'm running from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore, Right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It ruins your life!"

"It ruined your life. If you had all of the power in the world, you wouldn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like you turn 16 and someone buys you a Porsche, when they should've started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche." Jackson ranted before walking away to his car.

* * *

Scott and I walked into his room and he checked his phone. I sat on his bed and waited for him to tell me what happened with him and Alison earlier today. Someone knocked on his door.

"Not now, Mom." Scott said, sitting next to me on the bed. There was another knock. "I said not now." Scott said, moving to open the door. He opened the door and I was surprised to see Alison. She smiled at me.

"Sorry, Your mom let me in." Alisons sighed. "Can we talk?" She said. I stood from Scott's bed.

"I'll leave you guys to talk." I said, moving to the doorway. Scott stepped aside. Alison hugged me before disappearing behind Scott's closed door.

I decided to go back to my room. I flicked on the light and set down my bag. I jumped when I saw Isaac sitting on my bed. He looked up at me and smiled. I walked over to sit by him on the bed, He pecked me on the lips.

"Hey, Kitty. What happened after school today? You totally disappeared." Isaac said before wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on mine.

"Scott needed me for something," I said, trying to make something up.

"Everything okay?" He asked, kissing my temple.

"Yeah, everything is fine. It was nothing." I said with a shrug.

"Good, I-" Isaac tried to say something but I cut him off with a kiss. I moved in his arms so I could straddle him. I pulled away from the short kiss to look him in the eyes.

"Do you want to talk about my brother's shenanigans, or do you want to kiss me?" I said, draping my arms around his neck. He smiled before kissing me again. He leaned backward onto my pillows. I moved my legs out from underneath me so that I could lay my body on top of his.

As we kissed, He kept his hands in the middle of my back. I rolled my eyes. I used one of my hands to move his hand. I moved his hands gently to my bottom. I smiled into the kiss as he got comfortable enough to squeeze my butt gently. He flipped us in one movement so that He was on top.

The kiss got more and more intense as he slid his hand up my thigh and twisted the hem of my shirt with him fingers. I pulled him closer to me, as permission. His warm hand traveled under my shirt and gently traced my hipbones. He pulled away to plant kisses down my neck, jaw and throat. His tongue traced a small section of my collarbone before he sucked on the skin gently.

My breathing was uneven and I was panting softly. I felt my heart racing and my cheeks flush as he left another hickey on my neck. I tangled my hands in his hair as he sucked slightly harder on the skin above my collarbone. I let out a very soft moan as he nipped at my skin. I heard a throaty chuckle escape him.

I was snapped out of my hormonal bliss when I heard the doorbell ring and Scott exited his room. He knocked on my door, letting me know to come downstairs with him.

I sighed and Isaac pulled away. I looked into his cloudy blue eyes. His breathing resembled mine.

"I'll be right back." I said, kissing Isaac quickly. He moved to lay next to me. I stood up and ran to my door.

I slipped out of my room to find Scott waiting in the hall. He looked at me.

"We'll talk about that later." Scott said, pointing to the hickies on my neck. I blushed deeply. "Cover it up. Mom has a date and He's at the door." Scott said. I moved all of my hair to one side to cover the hickies on my neck.

We walked down the steps together and I trailed a few feet behind Scott. Scott was about to open the door when he hesitated. The bell rang again.

"Scott? Kat? Get the door." My mom called from upstairs. Scott backed away from the door. The bell rang again.

"For the love of god, Will one of my twins open the door? Please?" My mom called again from upstairs. The doorknob began to move and the door opened before Scott could answer it. Nobody was there. I looked to my mom.

"Hey, What are you doing?" My mom asked from the top of the steps. "Aren't you going of invite him in?" Mom asked before walking away. Scott and I turned to see Peter, the alpha standing there. My heart fell into my stomach.

"Hello there." Peter said, smiling at Scott and I. Scott scrambled to shut the door but Peter stopped him.

"Really? Slam the door in my face? Come on, Scott. Take a second to think that through.

"I'll tell her." Scott said. I couldn't speak.

"That I use to be a catatonic with burns covering half my face? Good luck with that." Peter looked to me. My heart skipped a beat, in a bad way.

"If you hurt her, If you even touch her-" Scott started to threaten.

"Scott, I may interrupt one of the top 5 most inpatient sounding threats, try and remember that I've been in a coma for 6 years. Don't you two think that I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?" Peter said, looking between Scott and I. I recognized his voice from somewhere.

"Just half a second, Sorry!" My mom called from the hall behind me.

"Or maybe, You guys think that I've come up with an idea. Like how, It might be easier to convince you two to be apart of the pack, If your mother is too." Peter stalked into the house. Scott held out an arm to keep me from moving.

"You two need to understand how much more powerful we are together. You and Kat and Me and Derek. Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the second world war were the German U-boat attacks? Do you know what they're called? Wolf packs. Did you know that? I know Kat knew that. Or are you failing history as well?"

"I know the German's lost the war. And Kat isn't even a wolf."

"I think you'll find that most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership. Trust me, We don't have that problem here. Plus, just because Kat isn't a wolf doesn't mean she isn't powerful."

"I'm ready. I'm ready. Sorry again." Mom took Peter's arm.

"Mom," I called out, speaking for the first time since I saw Peter at the door. The both turned.

"Yes, Sweetheart." She gave me a look.

"Have a good time." I choked out barely. She nodded and Peter looked at Scott and I one more time before they walked down the front steps.

Scott rushed upstairs to talk to Alison. I rushed upstairs to tell Isaac to be safe.

I darted into my room to find Isaac laying on the bed. He smiled but saw my frantic looking face.

"Kat?" Isaac said, sitting up.

"Isaac, Promise me you won't leave. You need to stay here. I'll be right back." I said, trying to find my jacket.

"Kat, What's wrong?" Isaac said, standing up. I paused.

"Nothing. Just please stay here and don't move. Read or something, I don't care you just can't leave my house, Okay?" I said. He nodded.

"I promise, I'll stay." He said before pulling me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him. He pecked my lips before I ran out of my room.

* * *

Stiles rammed his jeep into Peter's car. My mom got out of the car, furious at Stiles.

"Are you kidding me? STILES! And Kat is in your car!" My mom yelled in frustration. Stiles got out of the car while I eyed Peter. Peter said something, assuming it was to Scott. He then looked at me, intensely. My heart pounded.

* * *

Omg! That Isaac/Kat moment was super intense and steamy! I really enjoy writing this fanfic! I can't wait to develop Kat's supernatural abilities more! Review! Sorry the chapter is so short. :/


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I decided to combine chapters 11+12 for easier flow.

* * *

Chapter 11: Formality

I sat in the check up room waiting for Scott to wake up while Deaton was organizing tools.

Scott stood from the metal table he was laying on moments ago.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious. You doing okay?" Deaton said, steadying Scott from falling. "Maybe you should sit down, Huh?" The front door opened.

"Hello?" Deaton called out. Silence. Scott stopped him from walking into the reception area but Deaton went anyway.

"I'm sorry But we're-" Deaton paused as he stepped out of the room. Scott and I stayed silent. "We're closed." Deaton said, cheerfully.

"Hi there." Said Peter. I closed my eyes. This guy was everywhere. "I'm here to pick up."

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off."

"This one wandered in on it's own." Scott pulled me into a corner to hide with him.

"Even if it did, I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed."

"I think you could make an exception this one time. Don't you?"

"I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

"You have a couple things of mine. I'm here to collect them."

"Like I said, we're closed." There were a few seconds of silence.

"Mountain ash." Peter said. "That's an old one." There was a loud crashing noise.

"Let me be as clear as possible. We. Are. Closed."

Scott's face warped before he whispered a name.

"Alison."

* * *

"Call it again." Scott said, looking around his room frantically. Stiles sighed.

"It's not here. So, you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles asked, looking over to me.

"I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. I have to find Derek." Scott said, looking under his bed.

"Well A, you're not alone. You have me and Kat. B, Didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead."

"The Argent's plan is to get the alpha. They're not going to kill him."

"Alright, So just let them do what they're planning. You know? They use Derek to get Peter. Problem solved."

"Not if Peter is going after Alison to find Derek. I can't protect her on my own. Which means we need to find Derek first. Just help me." Scott looked frantically around the room.

"You probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that? When he was trying to kill you? After you interrupt him trying to kill Jackson. Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?"

"He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die."

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles asked. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Scott paused his search. "What?"

"Mom just got home from work." Scott listened to whatever mom was doing.

"She okay?" I asked, wishing I heard super hearing. Scott shook his head.

"What is she doing?" I asked, concerned.

"Crying." Scott sat across from Stiles and I.

"Scott, you can't protect everyone." Stiles said, sadly.

"I have to."

* * *

"Hey Isaac. It's Kat. I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now but I'm sorry. Please call me back." I sighed after I pulled the phone from my face and hung up.

I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling fan that was spinning. I thought about Isaac sitting on my bed until midnight then deciding to leave. It made me sad. I broke my promise to come back and he broke his promise to stay. Even if it was a small promise, I felt awful for breaking it. Especially because it was to Isaac.

The ceiling fan spun quickly clockwise. I stared at the fan and I made myself believe the illusion that I slowed it down. The fan stopped. I blinked a few times to make sure I saw it correctly.

Surely, The fan was stopped. My eyes traveled down to the string that turned on the fan. It hadn't moved. I focused on the end of the string and I imagined it swinging in my head. It started to swing. I blinked once again to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

I sat up in my bed and looked over to my desk where my notebook was sitting. I focused just like I did and the notebook was floating through the air towards me. I felt my heart rate increase as the book landed on my lap…

* * *

I met Stiles and Scott outside of the boy's locker room. We walked down the hallway and peeked around a corner to make sure that Jackson talked to Alison.

"Hey, Don't worry. I'll still be there. And Kat will too." Stiles said to Scott as Jackson looked over to us.

"I'm still going." I rolled my eyes at Scott's determination.

"Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet."

"Do you have a suit?"

"Not yet." I rolled my eyes again. Scott turned to Stiles and I.

"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?"

"No. And No."

"So, You're going to ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to, without a date, a suit or a way in, with werewolves and werewolf hunter all out to kick your little werewolf ass?" I asked, trying to put the piece together sarcastically.

"Yeah, Can I count on my twin and my best friend for help?" Scott said, smiling at Stiles and I.

"Hell yeah." Stiles and I said at the same time.

* * *

Alison and Lydia invited me to go dress shopping with them. I accepted even though I had no guarantee of a date. Isaac still hadn't talked to me and he wasn't at school that day.

"Nothings wrong. I just have a lot on my mind." Alison said to Lydia and I as we stepped onto the escalator.

"You could smile, at least. Ever hear the saying 'Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile'?" Lydia said, smiling. I giggled.

"She's right, you know." I said, Alison rolled her eyes playfully at us.

"Agreed. Smile Alison, I'm buying the three of us dresses." Lydia said.

"I'll have to admit, as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." Alison said.

"Yeah, you did make out with my brother." I said, cringing at the thought.

"Excellent."

"But not as much as I'm going to ask." Alison said, here comes the good part.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else." We came to a stop.

"Who?" Alison looked over to the fragrance tables.

"Him." Alison said just before Stiles accidently sprayed perfume in his face and started coughing. "Awh, Lydia. Don't frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." I giggled. If looks could kill, Alison and I would be dead.

Stiles looked over and waved to the 3 of us. I smiled at him.

* * *

Alison and I browsed the racks as Stiles followed Lydia around with a huge pile of dresses. Alison picked one out and held it up to her as she looked in the mirror.

"That's not your color." I paused and my blood ran cold. I turned to see Peter standing in front of Alison. "Sorry if that was intrusive. Considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter."

"Because I'm pale?" Alison said. I stared Peter down.

"Fair. I mean, you can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect." Peter smiled. Alison smiled as well.

"Okay," She said sweetly. She put the dress back on the rack by the mirror.

"Trust me, I have a unique perspective on the subject." Peter turned to look behind him. I looked at Alison and she gave me a questioning look. I shrugged like it was nothing. Peter picked up a pretty silver dress. "Do you mind?" Peter said as he took Alison's hand and compared her tone to the dress. She looked uncomfortable.

"See? Much better." Peter said.

"You're not here alone are you? Shopping for dresses, with friends." I decided to make myself known.

"Yes, She's here with me." I said, stepping from behind the rack. Peter smiled at me.

"High school dance?" He asked.

"Formal." Alison said. An announcement was made. "Did she say blue Mazda? Crap, that's my car." Alison said as she hurried away.

"I'll help you in just a moment, My dear Kat." Peter said before walking a bit towards the dressing rooms. "I have to say Scott, I continue to be impressed with your ingenuity. Just remember, You can't be everywhere all the time." Peter walked back over to me.

"Why go after Alison?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Oh, don't be such a witch." Peter said, My heart stopped at 'witch'. "Oh, Sweetheart. I'm sorry. Does that word make you uncomfortable? I should've known." Peter said. He turned to the rack of blue dresses and returned with a simple, knee length, flowing baby blue strapless with a sweetheart neckline.

"This one would go beautifully with your skin tone, Katherine." Peter added before handing me the dress and disappearing.

* * *

I looked at myself in my full length mirror. I sighed because Isaac still wasn't talking to me. I frowned at my made up face. I had little eyeliner on, mascara, a nude lipstick and my long dark brown hair was curled neatly. I decided to go with the dress that Peter picked out.

I picked up my phone from my desk and dialed Isaac's number. He actually answered.

"Isaac?" I said, hoping he wasn't still angry.

"Yes, Kat?" Isaac said, his voice monotone.

"Are you going to the formal? We haven't talked in days. I know you're mad but-" He cut me off.

"We'll talk at the dance." He said, hanging up. I felt my heart break. My mom leaned against my doorway.

"Isaac still angry at you for a reason that I can't know about?" She said with a weak smile. I nodded and sighed. She walked over to hug me.

"I know it's hard sweetie. He'll come around. He will if he's not a dumbass." I chuckled lightly into my mom's hair.

"I can't stand it. He's only said a total of 7 words to me this week. It feels like someone is digging a hole in my chest. I can't think about anything but Isaac." I pulled away to look at my mother.

"Is that really how you feel?" She said, I nodded. "Well, this is what you do. You go to the dance with your brother, find Isaac, talk this out and move on. If he doesn't want to talk it out, He isn't worth your time."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. I love you.

"I love you too, Mom."

* * *

I made my way through the mass of teenagers, looking for my Isaac. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked down at the screen to see a text from Isaac.

_I- Meet me by our staircase in 5 minutes._

_K- I'll be there sooner._

_I- Why?_

_K- We need to talk._

I never got a response back. So I decided to head to our staircase, the one where He kissed me after ranting to Jackson and his meatheads.

I walked down the empty hallway towards our staircase to see Isaac dressed handsomely in a suit and tie. I smiled at the sight. My smiled faded when I remembered he was angry with me.

"You look amazing, Isaac." I said as he turned to me. His tie was blue, the same blue as my dress.

"Nowhere near as amazing as you do." He said, his shy smile brilliant.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking at the ground, not wanting to see the look in his eyes.

"I understand why you left. Scott needed you but I don't understand why you ignored my texts and calls for so long." He said, his voice trailing off. My head shot up to look at him.

"Wait what?" I asked, confused.

"I texted you at least 10 times the past few days."

"Are you sure?" I asked, I never got any messages from him.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. He held out the phone to me.

_I- I'm sorry I had to leave. 10:59 pm Sat_

_I- Where did you even go? 11:09 pm Sat_

_I- Kat, are you okay? 11:30 pm Sat_

_I- Did I do something wrong? 12:03 am Sun_

_I- Will you come to my locker? 7:15 am Mon_

_I- Can we talk? 3:30 pm Tues_

_I- Kat please respond. I miss you. 6:46 Wed_

_I- I can't sleep. 2:15 am Thurs_

_I- Are we still together? Please say yes. I saw you with Stiles today. 2:55 pm Thurs_

_I- Say something, Kitty. Please? 5:56 pm Thurs_

_I- I'm sorry if I'm annoying you 9:23 pm Thurs_

_I- Are you going tonight? 6:45 am Fri_

_I- You look beautiful today. 11:27 am Fri_

I looked up at Isaac. His expression sad.

"Isaac, I'm so sorry. I didn't get any of these. I really wish I had." I said, pulling out my phone. I was thankful my dress had hidden pockets. My phone only displayed our previous messages from before that night.

"So you haven't been ignoring me? We are still together?" His voice lightened a bit.

"Of course I haven't been ignoring you! Why would I? I'm still yours, Isaac." I said, handing him his phone. He smiled. The hall was only lit from whatever lights leaked from the surrounding rooms.

He leaned in to kiss me and I welcomed him back into my arms warmly.

The kiss was short. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled away and gave Isaac a look of apology. I looked down to see that Stiles was calling. I sighed then answered.

"Hello?" I said, irritated.

"Kat! Peter attacked Lydia." My heart dropped. "I need you to come with me so he doesn't kill me. We need to find Derek. Kat, Please?" Stiles said so quickly that I could barely understand him.

"Is she okay? I'll be in the parking lot in 2 minutes." I hung up the phone and looked at Isaac.

"Is everything alright? Kat?" Isaac asked, worried. I shook my head. Lydia got attacked by Peter. Peter could killed Stiles and my brother was MIA.

"No, I'm sorry I have to go." I said. I hugged him quickly before running down the hall and towards the parking lot.

* * *

I sat in the backseat of Stiles' jeep, eyeing Peter as Stiles sped into a parking space. The 3 of us got out of the jeep. Peter pulled Stiles by his collar over to a car. I trailed closely, holding onto Stiles' wrist.

We got to a car and Peter pulled keys from his pocket.

"Who's car is this?" I asked, Stiles held my hand. We were both terrified.

"It belonged to my nurse." Peter responded.

"What happened to your nurse?" Stiles asked just before Peter opened the trunk to reveal Jennifer's lifeless body clutching a briefcase.

"Oh my god!" I said. Peter handed Stiles the briefcase.

"I got better." Peter said, nonchalant. He shut the trunk.

* * *

"Good luck getting a signal down here." Stiles said while Peter dicked around on his laptop. Peter handed Stiles a device. "Oh MiFi. And You're a MAC guy. Does that go for all werewolves or is that just a personal preference?" I elbowed Stiles and Peter gave him a look.

"Turn it on and get connected."

"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique here." Stiles started on the computer. "Look, you still need Scott's username and password. And I'm sorry but I don't know either of them."

"One of you knows both of them." Peter said.

"No, We don't." I said, Peter shot me a look.

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell if you're lying."

"Dude, I swear to god-" Peter slammed Stiles' face onto the car trunk. I tried to get Peter's arm to move but he wouldn't budge.

"I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me use Kat to persuade you." I got chills at his threat to me.

"Fine! Don't hurt her! Please! She's my best friend!" Stiles said, struggling against the trunk. Peter let him up and Stiles continued his work on the computer. I inched closer to Stiles' side in fear.

"What happens when you find Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Don't think Stiles, Type!"

"You're going to kill people, Aren't you?"

"Only the responsible ones."

"Look, If I do this, You have to promise to leave Scott and Kat out of it." Stiles said, I grabbed a handful of his shirt by his abdomen.

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott. And Kat if she would stop the suppression. I need all of them." Peter said like I wasn't standing there. Suppression?

"He's not going to help you. Neither is Kat."

"Oh, He will. Because It'll save Alison. And you will because it will save Kat and Scott. And Kat will because it will save you and Scott. See a pattern?" Peter menaced. "Your best friend, who you know so well, you even have his username and password." Stiles typed.

"His username is Alison?" Stiles typed again. "His username is also Alison?"

"Still want him in your pack?" Peter rolled his eyes.

Stiles continued to try to find Derek's location.

"What the? That's where they're keeping him?" I asked, peeking over Stiles shoulder.

"His own house?" Stiles asked.

"Not at it. Under it." Peter said, taking the laptop from Stiles. "I know exactly where that is." Peter stopped, I heard what he was hearing. Scott's howl. "And I'm not the only one."

Peter packed up the briefcase and threw it in his backseat.

"Give me your keys." Peter said to Stiles. Stiles sighed.

"Careful, she grind in 2nd." Stiles said as he handed Peter the keys. Peter bent his keys with a squeeze of his fist.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Stiles asked. Peter turned to Stiles and slowly stalked closer.

"Oh, God." Stiles said, pushing me behind him.

"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes, and fangs and you're not the bad guy here?"

"I like you Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?"

"What?"

"Stiles, No." I said, tugging on his shirt like a toddler.

"Do you want the bite? If it doesn't kill you, and it could, you'll become like us."

"Stiles, No." I repeated, tugging harder.

"Like you?"

"Yes, A werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? That night in the woods, I took Scott and Kat because I needed a new pack. Could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger and quicker, more popular. Watching him get the girl, You'd be equals. Maybe more." Peter took Stiles' arm. "Yes or no?" Peter asked before being very close to biting him. Stiles jerked his arm away and I sighed in relief.

"I don't want to be like you."

"Do you know what I heard just now? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words 'I don't want.' You may believe that you're telling me the truth but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye Stiles. Goodbye Kat."

* * *

Stiles and I barely made it out of the elevator when Stiles' dad stopped us in our tracks. He grabbed Stiles by the collar and pushed him slightly backwards.

"You know what? It's good that we're in a hospital, because I'm going to kill you!" Sheriff said to Stiles.

"I'm sorry, I lost the keys to my jeep and We had to run all the way here."

"Stiles! I don't care!"

"Is she going to be okay?" I said, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Sheriff turned to look through Lydia's window.

"They don't know. Partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood and there is something else going on with her."

"What do you mean?" Stiles seemed about as much of a wreck as I was.

"The doctors say that it's like She's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock." The pieces clicked. "Did you see anything? Either of you? Do you have any idea who or what attacked her?"

"No, No. I have no idea." Stiles said, his voice uneven.

"What about Scott?"

"What do you mean? What about him?" I asked, worried.

"Did he see anything?"

"Is he not here?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone, I've gotten no response." I looked at Jackson and he shrugged.

"And you're not going to get one." Stiles said.

"You guys just need to go wait with your friends, Alright?"

"Dad tell me, You know it has something to do with Derek."

"I thought you three said you barely knew him?"

"Alright, we might know him a little bit better than that." Sheriff pulled us closer.

"You do realize that I'm elected to this job, right?"

"And if we help you figure this out, You'll be reelected. Am I right? Dad, come on."

"That girl in there has nothing to do with a 6 year old arson case."

"When did you decide that it was definitely arson?" I asked.

"We got a key witness. And no I'm not telling you two who it is. But yeah, we know it's arson. And that it was probably organized by a young woman."

"What young woman?"

"If I knew that, she'd be in jail."

"Was she young then or is she young now?"

"She's probably in her late 20's." Sheriff's phone rang. "I got to take this call."

"You don't know her name?"

"No, I-what is this, 20 questions? All I know is that she had a very distinctive pendant."

"What the hell is a pendant?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles do you go to school? It's a pendant, a necklace. Now, can I answer the phone?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Sheriff walked away. "Stilinski."

"Pendant. Oh my god. Stiles. Who's family do we know has a pendant?!" I asked, panicked. Putting the pieces together.

"Shit. We gotta go." Stiles said, pulling me down the hall.

Jackson found us and followed.

"Where are you two going?" Jackson asked.

"To find Scott." I snapped.

"You don't have a car."

"I'm aware of that, thank you."

"I'll drive." Jackson grabbed my shoulder. Out of instinct, I turned quickly and wrapped my hand around his throat.

"Look, Just because you feel guilty all of the sudden, doesn't make it okay. Alright? My brother is in deep shit because you couldn't keep your mouth shut." I let go of Jackson after my short rant.

"I have a car, and you guys don'. Do you want my help or not?"

"Did you bring the porche?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll drive." Stiles said taking Jackson's keys. We turned to see Chris Argent and backup standg in front of us.

"Boys. Kat. I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is." Chris sid, with a fake smile.

"Scott McCall. I have seen him since the dance." Stiles said. "Jackson, Kat. You guys?"

"Uhm, I" Jackson said.

"For the love of god."

They grabbed us and threw us into a closed room.

"Be careful with the girl, She's a friend of Alison's." Chris said, how polite. Chris locked the doors.

"Lets try this again, Where is Scott McCall?" Chris asked, menacing.

I clung to Stiles' side like a lifeline. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. Chris yanked Stiles from my grip and held him against a wall.

"Chris! Stop!" I yelled, he ignored me. Jackson put his arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

"Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?" Stiles shook his head.

"I could put it on my to-do list if you'd jut let me go."

"Well, I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon, Do you want to know what happened?"

"No, Not really. No offense to your story telling skills."

"He tried to kill me. And I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole whiletht he layed there dying, He still tried t claw his way toward me. Trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

"No but it sounds lik you need to be a little bit more selec-" Chris pounded on the wall behind him.

"Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon? Did you have to lock him up?"

"Yeah, I did. I had to cuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer locking him in the basement and burning the whole house down around him?" Chris backed off slightly.

"I'd hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but We never did that."

"Oh, Right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it."

"Never."

"What if someone does?" I asked, trying to get the heat off of Stiles.

"Someone like who?"

"Your sister."

* * *

Stiles sped in the porsche through the dirt trails.

"Hey, be careful. This isn't exactly an all terrain vehicle." Jackson said. I was cramped in the backseat.

"Yeah, did you pay for it?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

We arrived at the Hale house to see Scott flipping off of the Alpha. The 3 of us got out of the car and Stiles threw a molotov cocktail at the beast. Peter caught it.

"Damn," Stiles said. He pulled me behind him. Scott yelled for Alison to catch her bow. She loaded the bow and shot at the glass. It broke and caught Peter's arm on fire. The alpha struggled and Jackson threw another cocktail. It ignited the alpha into flames. The alpha started to go after Alison and Scott knocked it backwards. Peter shifted into his human form on his knees. He fell backward in defeat.

Alison made her way over to Scott but he turned, embarrassed of his wolf form. She pulled his face back to look at her. She kissed him and he morphed back.

Derek stalked his way over to the burned Peter laying on the forest floor. Scott ran to him

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you! Derek, If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family! What am I supposed to do?"

"You've already decided." Peter choked out. "I can smell it on you!" Derek lifted his claws.

"No, No! Don't!" But Derek slashed Peter's throat with his claws anyway. Derek stood and turned to Scott.

"I'm the alpha now."

* * *

Scott, Stiles and I snuck into Lydia's hospital room.

"Shut the door." Scott whispered to Stiles. Stiles started to shut the door, but it squeaked. He fell onto the door and locked it. We made our way over to Lydia's bedside.

Scott moved Lydia's hand gently and checked her wounds. Stiles looked away and I squeezed his hand.

"Is it completely healed?" Stiles asked.

"No, Not at all."

"I don't get it. The doctors said she'd be fine." I said, confused.

"The bites not healing like it did with me." Scott said. "Which means, she's not a werewolf."

"Than what the hell is she?" I asked.

"No idea. But then again, We don't know what you are either." Scott said, looking over to me. He had a point. Well, They didn't know.

* * *

"Why the hell am I awake at 3 am?" Stiles asked me, I snuck into Scott room and woke them both up minutes ago.

"Because I need to tell you guys something." They both gave me dumbfounded looks.

"Couldn't have waited until noon?" Scott asked, rubbing his eyes. I shook my head.

"Stiles, Do you remember when Peter said something about suppression?" I asked, hoping he was awake enough.

"Yeah, Why? He said something about you suppressing yourself." Stiles said, informing Scott.

"It wasn't me, suppressing myself, Peter was suppressing me. He was holding me back."

"From?" Scott asked, sitting up more. I closed my eyes and imagined Stiles getting hit in the head with the lacrosse ball on Scott's floor.

"Ow, What the fuck?" Stiles said, I opened my eyes to find him rubbing his temple.

"Did you?" Scott said. Stiles eyes flew open.

"You did. What?" Stiles said.

"I know why I'm not a werewolf, like you, Scott. The bite turned me into a witch."

* * *

"Isaac," I said, twirling his hair in my fingers as we layed on my bed. His head in the crook of my neck and his arms around me.

"Yes, Love?" He said, not moving his head.

"Why do you stick around? I leave abruptly, I sometimes don't come back for hours at a time. How do you stay with me?" I asked, He looked up at me with a brilliant smile.

"Do you really want to know why?" He asked, moving one of his hands from my hip up to cup my jaw. I nodded.

"Of course." I said.

"Because I'm in love with you. I love you, Katherine."

My heart sank, But in a good way. I smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Isaac."

* * *

AWHHHHH OMG! THAT ENDING THO! I'm already writing on season 2 so chaps should be up soon! So We all know that Kat is a witch now! Will She tell Isaac, or leave it a secret? Find out next season! Love you guys! Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13: Omega

I pulled Isaac into my room from the window he was struggling to get through. He regained his balance and stood tall.

"Hey beautiful." Isaac said, wrapping one arm around my waist while he cupped my jaw with the other hand.

"Scott is out, My mom is at work. We have the whole house to ourselves for at least an hour." I barely finished my sentence when he leaned in to kiss me urgently.

Isaac and I had grown even closer since the formal. We spent every possible minute we could together. Plenty of steamy make out sessions and heartfelt moments will do that to you, apparently.

Isaac broke from away and trailed small, sweet kisses down my neck and jawline. I giggled slightly. My hands traveled down his torso to the bottom hem of his shirt. He gave me enough space to tug off his shirt then he continued his work on my neck. I pulled away and he looked at me, confused.

"Are you going to take mine off, or do I have to do it myself?" I said, playing with the hem of my shirt. His cloudy blue eyes looked at me and he smiled deviously. He moved his body closer to mine and stared me dead in the eyes while he seductively pulled off my shirt. He looked down at my bare stomach and my black lace bra. I bit my lip as he bent down just enough to pull me up to straddle his waist.

He laid us down on the bed, me on the bottom. In an attempt to switch us around, I accidently made us roll off of my bed and onto the ground. We landed with a thud. We started laughing.

"That was your fault, Kitty." Isaac said, I had landed on top of him.

"I know, I'm sorry." I giggled again before leaning down to kiss him. Suddenly, Someone opened the door to my room.

"Kat?" Said a female voice. It was Alison. I peeked my head up from behind the bed to look at her. Isaac did the same.

"Hey, Ali." I said, blushing when I realized Isaac and I didn't have shirts on. Alison looked at us then turned her head to me.

"Sorry for interrupting, But Lydia has gone missing from the hospital. I need you." Alison said, her voice scared and sad.

"I'll be out in 2 minutes." I said, she nodded and walked out before shutting my door. I sighed and rested my hair on the bed. Lydia had gone missing from the hospital. How?

"I'm sure she's fine." Isaac said. Kissing me on the cheek.

If only he knew what trouble she could be in.

* * *

Isaac went back to his house and I went with Alison to the hospital to meet Scott and Stiles. Stiles had just barely started his car with Scott in the passenger seat when Alison and I stepped in the headlights.

I ran to Stiles door and Alison ran to Scott's. I moved my hand to cup Stiles' jaw.

"We're going to find her. We have to for yours, mine and Alison's sanity." I said. He smiled weakly at me. He grabbed my hand in his and held it.

"I know. I'm just scared that _they _will find her before we do." Stiles looked down at my hand and stroked my palm gently.

"Scott can do this. We both know he can." I said.

"Get in." Scott said. Alison and I climbed over the boys and into the backseat.

* * *

"Alright but if she's turning, Would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked, frantically driving.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything, Okay? All they say is we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the other get here." Alison said, worried.

"What others?" I asked.

"They won't tell me that either."

"Okay, your family has some serious communication issues to work on." Stiles looked over to Scott, who's head was out the window. "Scott, Are we going the right way?"

"Take the next right!"

Stiles jerked the car.

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Alison and I stalked up to the abandoned Hale house.

"She came here? You're sure?" Stiles asked, I trailed as close to Stiles as I could.

"This is where the scent leads." Scott said. Stiles took a few steps forward.

"Alright but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me." Alison said. We continued to walk up the small hill by the Hale house.

Stiles started to walk around looking for clues. I was about to step down by a tree but Stiles stopped me.

"Wait! Look at this." He paused and Alison looked over. "I think it's a trip wire." Stiles pulled the wire, causing Scott to get hung by the foot in a trap.

"Stiles," I said, stifling a laugh.

"Yeah buddy," Stiles responded. He looked at my pointed finger and turned to see Scott hanging upside down.

"Next time you see a trip wire. Don't trip it." Scott said. I giggled and the three of us were about to get him down when he stopped us. "Wait! Someone is coming. Hide. Go!" Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me down and I pulled Alison to the hiding place. We could still see Scott.

We waited until Chris argent and his backup were gone and went around.

"You okay?" Alison asked Scott.

"Just another life threatening conversation with your dad." Scott said, nonchalant. Stiles, Alison and I moved over to the tree where the pulley was and tried to figure out how to get Scott down. He just cut himself down.

"Thanks but, I think I got it." Scott said, standing a few feet away from us. "Coming?"

We continued up to the house.

* * *

"Isaac!" I said, running from the cemetery entrance over to his side. He turned and smiled when he saw me. He hugged me and we turned back to the Sheriff. I didn't even notice the man standing by Isaac. His father. I got chills.

"Yeah, I understand that. But, I've got a missing teenage girl and our K9 unit lead us here. She's not wearing any clothes and if she's out here when the temperature really drops," Sheriff stated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see anything." Isaac said, his arm still around my shoulder.

"Trust me, If he saw a naked girl outside of a computer screen, He'd remember." Isaac's father scoffed. Isaac bowed his head. I definitely showed up at the wrong time.

"How'd you get that black eye, Isaac?" Asked Sheriff. I felt Isaac tense.

"School." Isaac said quietly.

"School fight?"

"Lacrosse."

"Lacrosse? You play for Beacon Hills?" Isaac nodded. "My son plays for the team, Well I mean he's on the team, He doesn't technically play. It's uh-" Isaac was staring off into the woods. Sheriff and I looked over to see nothing. "Something wrong, Isaac?"

"No sir, I-I just remembered that I have a morning practice to get to." He was lying.

"Just one more question. You guys get many grave robberies here?"

"A few. Usually they just take jewelery."

"What did this one take?"

"Her liver."

"Well, I guess that's all. I'll see you later, Kat. Tell Stiles to call me after school." Sheriff said to me. I smiled.

"Gotcha. Have a good day, Sheriff!" I said as he walked away.

"You too!" He called back. Isaac father turned to us and stared at Isaac's arm around my shoulder.

"Isaac, Who is this young lady?" His father asked. Isaac didn't speak up.

"I'm Katherine McCall. Isaac's girlfriend." I said with a smile, despite wanting to throw the man across the cemetery with my powers. I held out my hand and he shook it firmly.

"Girlfriend? Wow. Really never expected that. An attractive one at that. That's my boy." His father said, patting Isaac roughly on the shoulder. Isaac flinched slightly then fake smiled at his Dad. Sheriff was walking back to us.

"Hey Kat, Do you and Isaac need a ride to school? It's on the way back to the station."

"Sure, That would be really awesome." I said.

"Before you leave, would you like to join Isaac and I for dinner one night? Whenever you are free, Katherine." Mr. Lahey said, the guy gave me the creeps. I smiled anyway.

"Of course, I'd love to. It was nice meeting you. We should really get going to school." I said, Mr. Lahey nodded and walked away. I looked up to Isaac, who looked like he was going to be sick.

"Isaac, Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on his side, he relaxed at my touch.

"I just don't want him to scare you away." Isaac said, sadly.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Isaac and I were standing at his locker so he could get his lacrosse gear.

"Hey, What were you staring at? At the cemetery?" I asked, leaning against the lockers. The question didn't seem to phase him but I saw a flash of panic in his eyes.

"It's nothing. Nothing important at the moment, anyway." He said, with a smile. I nodded.

"I have to find Stiles and ask him about the econ homework. I'll see you at lunch, Okay?" I said, taking his hand in mine. He smiled at me.

"Okay." He leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was short and sweet. We went our separate ways and I found Stiles by his locker. He looked over to me.

"Hey, Kat." He smiled. I guessed he saw the bothered look on my face and he frowned. "What's wrong?" He set his books down in his locker and turned his full attention to me.

"It's Isaac. He's lying to me. I don't know what he's lying about but I can feel it. In my gut. I know it." I felt the tears sting my eyes. I don't know why I was so emotional about it. I never would've thought that Isaac would ever lie to me.

Stiles saw my tears threatening to spill and he pulled me into a tight, caring hug. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I hugged his waist.

"He'd be an idiot to lie to you and lose you, Katherine." Stiles said, hugging me closer. I pulled away from the hug and I wiped my tears.

"But he's lying to me already. He saw something at the cemetery today and he won't tell me about it. He told me it was nothing but I don't believe him. I never thought he'd lie to me. Even about something small." I said, my voice shaking.

"Maybe it's for the best. Maybe he's planning something, like a date." His voice faltered at 'date.' Something clicked in my mind. I hid my face against the locker and hit my head once. Stiles pulled me away, giving me a 'what the hell' look.

"I'm a hypocrite, Stiles!" I yelled. I changed the volume of my voice so nobody would hear the rest of my rant. "I've been keeping my witchiness from him." I whispered. "Maybe he knows I'm hiding something and he's trying to get back at me."

"Well, You don't exactly tell your boyfriend that you and your brother got bitten by an alpha werewolf, and the bite didn't work on you so you're a witch instead of a werewolf like your brother. That's not really typical relationship conversation." Stiles said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I'm sure everything will be fine, If not, Scott will turn him into puppy chow." Stiles said, pulling my into another hug. I rolled my eyes but hugged my goofy best friend back anyway.

* * *

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while ! I haven't been home and haven't had the time to write. But here it is ! The 1st chapter of season 2! I haven't really decided where I'm going to take Isaac and Kat's relationship when he turns douchey. So this will be interesting. R&R! Love you!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14: Shape Shifted

I meandered down the hallway that lead to the boys locker room. Scott and Stiles walked ahead of me, talking about the full moon. I drowned them out. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. I giggled. I knew who the arms belonged to.

I spun in the arms to see Isaac. His lips planted eagerly on mine and I smiled into the kiss. I pulled away and gave him a look.

"What? What's that look for, Kitty?" Isaac said, his voice velvet in my ears.

"You seem like you have more pep in your step today." I said, he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I had a good breakfast. Are you watching practice today? Please say yes?" I nodded. He smiled widely. "I've been practicing at home and I can't wait to show off. Got to go. See you out there." Isaac kissed me softly on the lips one more time before scurrying into the boys' locker room. I shook his hyper-ness off.

* * *

I sat on the very top corner of the bleachers, away from everyone. Coach blew the whistle and I saw 14, 11 and 24 run out onto the field. Scott switched with Danny. Weird. Scott hated playing goal.

Coach tossed the first player in line the ball and Scott charged at him, tackling the poor kid. I noticed Scott trying to hide the fact that he was sniffing him too. Coach yelled at Scott. I had a weird twin brother.

Scott did the same thing with the next kid but the next kid went flying over Scott and Scott wasn't really that subtle about hiding his sniffing. Coach yelled at Scott once again.

Scott sent 28 flying as well. Scott had some sniffing issues today.

"Jesus, Scott." I said as I heard 28 land with a thud.

Danny was next in line. I got nervous because I actually liked Danny and I didn't want him to think I was crazy like my brother apparently was.

Danny was tackled and Scott sniffed him too. Jackson sat out and Isaac was next in line.

Isaac was tossed the ball and charged towards the goal. Scott darted out og the goal. The grabbed each other and spun around. I got chills as I saw Isaac's warm blue eyes turn to a cold yellow just like Scott's. This is what Isaac has been hiding from me...

* * *

"His father is dead. They think he was murdered." Scott said. I stood by the Scott and Stiles, tapping my foot nervously as I watched Isaac talk to Sheriff. Stiles was holding onto my arm, He knew that if he didn't I would run over there in a heartbeat and get myself in trouble. Sheriff patted Isaac on the shoulder and motioned for Isaac to follow him. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Wait, are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles said, he squeezed my arm tighter as Isaac looked back at me. I felt a pang in my chest.

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott asked.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours."

"Like overnight?"

"During the full moon?" I said, I felt the air leaving my lungs.

"How good are these hold cells at holding people?" Scott asked.

"People, Good. Werewolves, probably not that good."

"Guys, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah," Stiles and I said in unison.

"He does."

"He's not a killer." I said, my voice shaky.

"Neither am I but that didn't stop me from almost killing Stiles."

"He has a point." Stiles agreed.

"He didn't kill his dad. I know he didn't."

* * *

"Why would Derek choose Isaac? Of all fucking people." I whispered to Scott and Stiles in chemistry class.

"Peter told Kat and I that if the bite doesn't turn you, it could kill you. Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving." Stiles said to Scott and I.

"Does him being a teenager mean you dad can't hold him?" I asked Stiles, nervously.

"Not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness. Wait." Stiles turned to Danny. "Danny! Where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office. Talking to your dad." Danny said. He shot me a sympathetic look.

"What? Why?"

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac." Stiles turned back around.

"We've got to get to the principal's office."

"I have an idea." I said as I balled up a piece of paper and threw it at the back of Harris' head, earning giggles from the class. He turned immediately.

"Who in the hell did that?" Harris said, angrily. Scott, Stiles and I pointed to each other.

* * *

The three of us sat outside of the principals' office, trying to eavesdrop .Minutes later, The Sheriff and a deputy came out. Stiles did one of his spazzy moves and hid himself behind a magazine.

"Hi Scott. Hi Kat." Sheriff said, looking at his son.

"Hey, Sheriff." I said, waving slightly. Sheriff and his deputy walked away.

"Lady and Gentlemen. Come on in." said Gerard, Alison scary hunter grandfather, who Scott told me had basically declared war on any mythical creature. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Scott McCall. Academically, not the most accomplished. But I see you have become quite the star athlete. Katherine McCall. Perfect grades, art clubs, writing clubs, volunteer work, very nice. Mr. Stilinski, Perfect grades, but little to no extra curriculars. Maybe you should try lacrosse."

"Uhm, Actually,-" Gerard cut Stiles off.

"Wait a second, McCall. You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter."

"We were dating but not anymore. Not seeing any of each other of doing anything with each other. Uh."

"Relax, Scott. You look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." Who the hell makes cyanide references?

"Just a hard breakup."

"Awh, that's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me. Now listen guys, yes I am the principal but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy."_ Well, It's a bit late for that._ I thought.

"Is that so?" Stiles said, looking to Scott and I.

"However, this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers. So unfortunately, Someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention."

Scott and I both looked at Stiles.

"What? Why not Kat?" Stiles pleaded.

"My boyfriend is in jail and I would like to go home and take a bubble bath, Thank you." I lied. Stiles groaned.

* * *

Scott and I ran out of the school. I saw Isaac sitting in the back of a cop car and he looked at me. He shook his head. I knew what he was saying. I nodded barely as the cop car drove off. Scott and I turned to go back in until we heard the screech of a tire behind us. We turned to see Derek in his car.

"Get in. Both of you." Derek said, behind his sunglasses.

"Are you kidding me?" I said, shocked at the amount of balls it was taking him to face me. "You did that to my boyfriend! This is your fault, Derek Hale!" I yelled. I felt the tears sting my eyes. Scott put his arm around my shoulder.

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me." Derek said.

"No, I've got a better idea! I'm going to get a lawyer because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon goes up." Scott said for me.

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Whatever Jackson told the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." My heart dropped to my stomach. Isaac had never told me how _bad _the beatings were. I was afraid to find out. Derek opened the car door. Scott and I climbed in.

* * *

"If Isaac didn't kill his father than, who did?" Scott asked, as him Derek and I stalked through the Lahey house.

"I don't know yet." Derek said.

"How do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell," I giggled, knowing what Derek was getting at.

"You saw the lacrosse thing today?"

"Yeah," Derek sounded a sort of calm pissed, the scary calm pissed.

"Did it look that bad?"

"Yeah." His voice sounded the same. "You want to learn? Start now." Derek said, as we came to a door, that most likely lead to the basement. He opened the door. Derek grabbed my arm and shook his head.

"What's down there?" Scott asked as he headed down the steps slowly.

"Motive."

"And what am I looking for?"

"Follow your senses." I couldn't hear Scott's questions.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression."

Derek moved us quickly down into the basement to stand by Scott. Scott jumped as he saw us.

"Open it." Derek said, referring to an old freezer. Scott took the lock off of the freezer and opened it slowly. I my heart broke into billions of pieces when I saw the dried blood and scratch marks that covered the inside. I felt tears spill onto my cheeks as I thought of my Isaac being left in this thing for hours.

"This is why he said yes to you." Scott said, shutting the freezer.

"Everyone wants power."

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott said.

"I can if they're willing."

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes. And he still asked."

"Then, He's an idiot." I ignored that comment.

"You're the idiot dating Argent's daughter. Yeah, I know your little secret. And if I know, how do you think it's going to take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control." Derek held Scott's wrist and I saw Scott's claws grow. "Even on a full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're going to lose her anyway. You know that." Derek walked away.

"Wait," Derek turned to face us. "I'm not apart of your pack but I want him out, for Kat's sake. He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent."

* * *

Stiles picked Derek and I up from Isaac's house and we headed to the station. I sat in the back seat while genius 1 and 2 were cooking up a plan.

"Okay, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. Problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles said.

"Distract her." Derek said, he was about to get out of the car when Stile put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you? You're not going in there," Stiles earned a look from Derek. I scoffed. "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person."

"An in- you?! Yeah! Right! Okay fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her."

"We get that, genius. We want to know how." I said, annoyed.

"Exactly." Stiles agreed. "By punching her in the face?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"By talking to her."

"Alright, Give us a sample. What are you going to open with?" Stiles said, earning another look from Derek. Derek said nothing. "Dead silence."

"That should work wonders." I commented. Derek gave me a look through the rear view mirror.

"Any other ideas?" Stiles asked, impatiently.

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face."

We all eventually agreed on Derek borderline seducing the front desk lady while Stiles and sneak to the back. Derek walked into the front door and was greeted by the woman.

"Good evening. How can I help…" She looked up and saw his charming smile. I rolled my eyes. "You?"

"Hi," Derek said, putting on the charm hardcore.

"Hi." The woman said, already dazed by Derek.

"Uhm, I had a question. Uhm, Sorry, I'm a little thrown. I wasn't expecting someone,"

"Like me?"

Stiles grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards his dad's office. We walked into the dark room and he put the password into the lockbox but the keys were missing.

"Oh, Shit." He said. We ran out into the hall and after a few moments came to a man dressed in a deputy uniform with a broken arrow in his thigh.

"Sorry, Just looking for-" The man reached forward to grab Stiles and I, we tried to get away but he had each of us in either of his arms. His hands covering our mouths. The man tried to drag us into a room by the holding cell where they were keeping Isaac. Stiles pulled the fire alarm before the man dragged us into the room. Stiles and I got free.

The holding cell door was open. Isaac came out of nowhere and tackled the man onto a nearby steel desk then threw him into a wall. Isaac smashed the man's head against the wall, rendering him unconscious and sending him to the ground. Derek came out of nowhere as well and crushed the syringe of wolfsbane the man had dropped.

Isaac saw Stiles and I behind the desk and started after us but Derek growled at him, Derek being Isaac's alpha, Isaac submitted. Isaac cowered against the wall and I felt a pang in my chest.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked. Derek turned to us, a smirk on his face.

"I'm the alpha."

Isaac had lost his wolfy features but his human ones were all sweaty and nervous. I hoped with all of my heart that Isaac being a werewolf now didn't change what we were. I couldn't lose Isaac.

* * *

I have no words. Ugh. Just. I have feels while writing this. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15:

I always hated climbing the rockwall in gym class. But Alison and Scott seemed to be enjoying themselves. Well, until Alison kicked Scott's ankle and snet Scott flying down towards the mat. The class erupted with laughter and I chuckled to myself. Coach sat next to Scott who was still lying on the mat.

"McCall, I don't know why but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." Coach said with a laugh. "Alright, Next two. Stilinski. Erica. The wall." I felt a pang of sympathy for Erica. She was a really sweet girl but she didn't have any friends. I decided then to be her friend.

Erica and Stiles started on the wall. Stiles passed her easily. When Stiles got to the ground Erica sobbed, probably out of fear. She sounded out of breath.

"Erica! Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach yelled up to her.

"Vertigo is a disfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia said.

"Erica," Coach called up. People started laughing.

"Stop laughing, You inconsiderate jackasses!" I yelled, it got quiet.

"I'm fine," She said, shyly.

"Coach, Maybe it's not safe. You know, She's epileptic." Alison said to Coach.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff? Erica! You're fine, Just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you."

Erica kicked off and Coach encouraged her while people chuckled. I rolled my eyes. I caught up to her as she walked away from the group.

"Erica! Wait up!" I called. She turned to me and smiled weakly.

"Hi Kat," Her voice soft and vulnerable.

"Hey Erica. Don't let them get to you, Alright? They're assholes." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

"Was that you that told them to stop laughing?" She asked. I nodded. "Thank you, nobody stands up for me."

"That's what friends are for." I said, Her face turned into a kind of shocked.

"Friends?"

"Yes." I said with a smile. I hugged her and she hugged back.

Coach told the class

We all we gathering back in the gym when Erica fell from the rock wall as she started seizing. Scott caught her.

"Erica!" I yelled, running to her side.

"Put her on her side! Put her on her side!" Alison said. I kneeled by Erica and held her hand. "How'd you know?" Alison asked Scott.

"I just felt it."

* * *

Stiles finished his transaction with the shy guy Boyd and sat with Scott and I.

"Got em'. I'll pick you guys up after work and we'll meet at the rink. Cool?" Scott didn't answer. Stiles and I followed his line of sight to see Erica rocking cheetah print heels, a leather skirt, a white v-neck and a leather jacket. Her hair was curled into perfect ringlets and her lips beautifully defined with a bright red lipstick.

Lydia slammed her hands on the table while looking over at new Erica.

"What the holy hell is that?" She said in increments.

"That's Erica." Scott said.

Erica had walked over to a random table and picked up a guy's apple and taken a bite out of it. She turned to walk out of the cafeteria. Stiles, Scott and I followed her to the front parking lot where she was climbing into Derek's car. They both shot us award winning smiles and skidded off.

* * *

Scott dropped a glass cylinder.

"Why do I get the feeling that you two have a lot on your minds? Kat is quieter than normal." Deaton said, kneeling beside Scott who was cleaning up his mess.

"Sorry, just slipped through my fingers. Everything is slipping through my fingers. She's having boy problems." Scott said, for me at the end.

"Boy problems doesn't describe it very well." I commented.

"Now, that sounds like far too world wary a thing for a teenager to say."

"Sorry,"

"You might want to try a different perspective. This is just entripy at work. And this, is more of the natural way of the universe. But it doesn't necessarily mean it's falling apart. It's just changing shape."

"For better or worse?" I joined in on the conversation and Deaton smiled.

"Exactly."

"Hey Doc, when are we going to talk about the thing that we never had a chance to talk about? And there is more now too." Scott said, looking at me towards the end.

"Ah, yes. We never did get a chance to talk about that, Did we? Now is definitely a good time."

"Thank god."

"What do you think? Two dollars for the both of you?"

"Two dollars?" Scott said, confused.

"You're right, two fifty more an hour. Seems like a pretty good raise."

"Not exactly what I was- two fifty more an hour?"

"Done." Deaton shook hands with Scott and I. "Don't forget to clean up the cat cages."

* * *

Stiles unlocked the door to the ice rink. Lydia gave Stiles a look of approval.

"Looks like you're in the clear, my friend." I whispered to Stiles, patting him on the chest. He chuckled.

We all started skating but not before my idiot brother slipped and fell on his face. I laughed my ass off. I liked to watch Lydia skate. It was like watching a figure skater. She was gorgeous, she had those cliché white skates and she even did those cool ass spin tricks.

I was kind of the odd one out. Scott had Alison and Stiles was skating with Lydia. It made me miss Isaac even more. I skated around the rink with quick ease, thinking about my werewolf boyfriend, who I hadn't talked to since the full moon. Stiles noticed how sad I looked and skated over to me.

"Hey, Kitty. Why so sad?" He said, skating beside me.

"You have Lydia, Scott has Alison. And I _had_ Isaac." I looked at the ground.

"What do you mean had?" He asked.

"He hasn't talked to me since the day of the full moon since before the lacrosse practice. No texts, No calls. Not even a note. Nothing. I'm worried, that's all."

"Well, He is a fugitive. I'm sure he'll come around when he isn't wanted by the police. Plus, Derek is probably keeping him from you."

"I hate Derek."

"Don't we all."

Our conversation was cut short by Lydia screaming in the middle of the rink. Stiles and I skated as fast as we could to he to try to console her. Nothing worked. She continued to scream. Alison and Scott rushed in and looked at us. We all stared at each other, thinking of what to do.

* * *

Scott and I made our way onto the ice to talk to Boyd.

"Boyd! I just want to talk!" Scott called out. Boyd was on the zamboni. "Hey come on Boyd, Please?"

"Did Derek tell you everything?" I asked, trying not to slip in the ice. "And I don't mean you going out of control on the full moons, I mean everything." Boyd shut of the zamboni when we reached him.

"He told me about the hunters." Boyd said.

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Scott asked dumbfounded. "Whatever you want, theres other ways to get it."

"I just want to not eat lunch alone every day."

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott said.

"That really hurt, Scott." I turned to see Derek, Erica and Isaac. My Isaac. At least I hoped it was my Isaac. Isaac stared at me and his hardened glare turned to a soft longing look. I felt my heart break. "I mean, If you're going to review me, At least take a consensus. Erica, How's life been for you since we've met?"

"Hm, In a word, _Transformative." _Erica said as she growled and bared her fangs. Scott pushed me behind him. My eyes never left Isaac.

"Isaac," Derek questioned.

"I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive and not being able to see my girlfriend but other than that, I'm great." Isaac said, His warm blue eyes glued to me.

"Okay, hold on, This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott said.

"Then, go home Scott." Derek said, motioning for Erica and Isaac to fight Scott. Scott kneeled and broke the ice with his fist, His growl erupted through the rink.

"I meant fair for them."

The three of them began fighting. It pained me to see my only brother, my boyfriend and my new friend fighting. I couldn't take it.

"Enough!" I yelled, my yell echoed through the rink as I concentrated on the three wolves. I sent them to the ground, hands on their temples. "Don't you understand? He isn't doing this to help you? He wants power!" I eased the concentration on Scott so he could slide Isaac and Erica to Derek.

"It's true, It is about power." Derek stalked over to Scott as he brought out his wolf features and started beating Scott up. Scott fell to the floor as Derek hit him one last time. I focused all my energy on Derek and he dropped to his knees, yelling in pain. "What the hell?! Kat! Stop!" He yelled, pain in his voice. I stopped and he collapsed to the floor.

I walked to kneel beside him, he was out of breath.

"What the hell was that?" He said between breaths.

"That was me popping every blood vessel in your head. Since you heal quickly, I have to do it over and over. That was also revenge. Out of all the boys you could've picked, You picked MINE! This isn't over, Derek." I said, Standing. I imagined him flying across the room to Erica and Isaac, and He did. Isaac was just coming to consciousness.

"No! You don't want to be like him!" Scott yelled to Boyd. Boyd lifted his shirt to reveal a bite.

"You're right. I want to be like you." Boyd ran off to join his pack. I looked over to Isaac, who was being helped to stand by Derek. Isaac looked to me. His expression was sad as Derek dragged them away and out of sight. I felt my heart break more, not knowing when I would see Isaac again.

* * *

Scott and I walked into the exam room in the animal clinic.

"Ah, Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked, lifting his shirt, there was a nasty cut on his lower left abdomen.

"Because it's from an alpha." Deaton said. I jumped, I didn't even see him until he said something. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a dead man lying on the exam table, deep slashes on his chest. "I think maybe the three of us better have that talk now."

* * *

This chapter was really sad to write. Review?


	15. Chapter 15

*Things are going to be a bit different with Kat's powers now that she knows how to control them. And The events are going to be a bit different like how the gang gets the kanima out of the pool area.

* * *

Chapter 16: Abomination

"They're coming back so we don't have much time to talk," Deaton said, pouring some rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball.

"What is that?" Scott asked.

"Rubbing alcohol, You don't want it to get infected do you?" Scott shook his head. "It'll heal the same, just not as quickly because of Derek."

"Okay, How do you know all this? Actually, how do you know any of this" I asked, my head spinning, Deaton cleaning Scott's wound.

"That's a longer story than we have time for. What I can tell you is that I know about your kind. And yours." Deaton looked over to me. "Your kinds, I can help. This, this is something different." Deaton said, looking over to the body lying on the table.

"Do you know what did it?" I asked, concerned.

"No, but the Argents will. And this is the crucial part, they'll have some kind of record or a book. It'll have descriptions, histories, rotations, all the things they've discovered."

"All the things?" I asked, suddenly really scared.

"How many things are there?" Scott asked, I could tell he felt the same. I heard a car door shut. "They're here." Scott said. He pulled me into the storage room and we crouched down so they couldn't see us behind the door. I heard Argent's footsteps, and a few others'. I couldn't see them, but I could hear them perfectly.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent 'Closed' sign." Deaton said.

"Hello, Alan." I knew that voice anywhere. It was Gerard. I got the chills. "It's been a while. The last I'd heard, you had retired."

"Last I heard, you followed a code of conduct." Deaton responded.

"If you hadn't noticed, This body is one of ours." Chris said.

"I did. I also notice the gunpowder residue on his fingertips, So don't assume I'll be swayed by your philosophy just because I'll answer a few questions."

"He was only 24." Chris added.

"Killers come in all ages."

"All ages, sizes, shapes. It's the last one that concerns us."

"How about you tell us what you found."

"See this cut? Precise. Almost surgical. But this isn't the wounds that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose."

"Relating to the spine?" Gerard asked.

"Whatever made this cut, was laced with a paralytic toxin. Potent enough to disable all motor functions." I looked over to Scott. He had a confused look on his face and shrugged. "These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side?"

"5 for each finger." Chris added.

"5 for each claw." Gerard corrected.

"As you can see, It dug in, slashed upward. Eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the ribcage with ease."

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"No,"

"Any idea at all what killed him?"

"No, But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, has the capacity to render it's victims practically helpless within seconds."

"You're saying we should be cautious? We get it."

"I'm saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxin use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey, wasn't eaten. That means, what killed him, only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be it's only purpose."

* * *

I stepped into my room and flicked on the light.

Isaac was standing by the window. I dropped all of my things and ran up to him. He caught me in his arms and picked me up like he did the one night after the incident at the school. He set me down and kissed me softly. He pulled away and pressed his forehead lightly against mine.

"I missed you so much." Isaac said. He wrapped newly stronger arms around my shoulders and brought me closer. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"And I missed you. I have so many questions," I started to say as I pulled away.

"I can't stay long. Derek only gave me enough time to get here, stay for a few minutes and get back. I practically begged him. Erica will never let me live it down. I had to see you." I saw the sparkle of a forming tear in his eye.

"When can we really talk? I have questions, and answers. I miss you so much. When are you going to lose you fugitive status?" I asked. He chuckled a bit.

"Derek said He's working on it. I have to go. I'll call or text you if any of my pack mates are kind enough to let me use their phones. I love you, Katherine."

"And I love you, Isaac." We shared one more kiss before he ducked through the window.

* * *

Scott and I pulled up to the auto place to pick Stiles up. Stiles jogged over to the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"You okay?" I asked, from the back seat.

"Yeah, You guys were right. It's not like Scott. It's eyes were almost like reptilian. There was something about them." Stiles said, quietly.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"You know when you see a friend in like a Halloween mask? But all you can actually see are their eyes? And you feel like you know them, but you just can't figure out who it is."

"Are you saying you know who it is?" I asked.

"No, But I think it knew me."

* * *

I tried to stifle a laugh.

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. I know because I love you. I love you more than- OH MY GOD. I- you and Alison are going to have to find a better way to communicate." I busted out laughing.

"Come on! You two are the only ones we can trust! Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott said.

"Yes, okay? Message complete. Now you guys tell me about your boss."

"He thinks that Ali's family keeps a record of all of the things they've hunted. Like a book." I said, leaning closer to the boys.

"He probably means a bestiary."

"What?" Scott giggled.

"A bestiary?"

"I think you mean bestiality."

"Nope, pretty sure I don't. It's like an encyclopedia of mythological creatures."

"How am I the only one that doesn't seem to know about this stuff?" Scott asked, frustrated slightly.

"Okay, you two are my best friends. You're a werewolf, Kat is a witch. It's kind of a priority of mine." I smiled.

"Okay, If we can find it, if can tell us what this thing is and who."

"We need that book." The three of us said. We all exchanged weirded out looks.

* * *

The lacrosse game started out badly. I sat next to Stiles on the bench.

"Come on! Is that thing even a teenager?! I want to see a birth certificate!" Coach yelled, referring to a 6'6 easily 230 guy playing on the opposing team. Coach walked over to the bench and sat next to us. "Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?" Coach asked, rhetorically.

"Eddie Abomowiz, Coach. They call him 'The Abomination'." Stiles said.

"Oh, That's cute." Coach said, sarcastically. Stiles got up and I tried to follow him.

"Kat, Please stay here." Stiles said, concern in his eyes.

"Why? I want to help." I said, pouting.

"If we both leave, who is going to keep an eye on Scott?"

"You have a point. Go. Don't get caught." Stiles nodded and ran off between the bleachers where Ali handed him her grandfather's keys.

Coach was holding 2 fingers up to Danny and sent Danny back into the game.

"Still short one player, Coach!" I yelled.

"Shit. Where's Stilinki? Where's Stilinki?!" Coach yelled. He searched the crowd until he landed on Boyd. Oh shit. "You! You! You play lacrosse?" Erica tried to stop him but Boyd ignored her. "OH, HOHOHOHOHO, WE GOT OURSELVES A PLAYER." yelled Coach. I swear, that man had ADHD.

Boyd got in the game and the Abomination was charging straight for him. They crashed together and the collision sent Eddie flying backwards. The crowd erupted.

"The bigger they are, The bigger they ARE!" Coach celebrated. I saw Boyd's eyes glow and I got nervous. The game started up again. Scott got the ball and threw it in the goal, sending Coach to his knees. But a player for the other team rammed him, sending Scott to the ground with a crunch.

"Scott!" I screamed. I ran as fast as I could onto the field. Alison was running beside me and we both kneeling beside Scott. I put a hand under my brother's head for support.

"It's okay, I'm healing. The book." Scott said.

"It's not in his office, it must be at home."

"Scott your leg. Holy shit. Your leg is broken." I said, shocked.

"Not for long." Scott started to stand up. Alison and I helped him up. Coach showed up, along with mom.

"Scott," Mom said.

"Don't move!" Coach said.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Scott said, standing.

"I could've sworn that I heard bone breaking from where I sat." Mom said, her voice shaky.

"Heard it? I felt it."

"Seriously, guys. I'm fine." Alison stepped over to her grandfather.

"We should go."

"Hold on, I want to ask him one more thing." Gerard said, both Scott's and My head shot up.

* * *

I called Stiles continuously after the game. Scott went to the Argents for dinner (weird) and Stiles was nowhere to be found. I eventually went home and Stiles called me about an hour later.

"KAT! Come to the School now! Pool!" He said before hanging up abruptly. He was in trouble.

Scott and I both entered the pool hall at the same time. Scott fought the lizard thing while I pulled Derek and Stiles out of the water. I held Stiles' head and Watched the fight nervously. The lizard thing had wrapped it's tail around Scott's ankle and thrown him against the mirror on the wall. It shattered. Scott regained His footing and grabbed a piece. The thing got distracted by it's reflection so I willed some of the pool water onto it's back and it freaked out.

The thing jumped on the wall, onto the ceiling and broke the glass, breaking itself free.

* * *

"Is that even a language?" Stiles said, frustrated. Scott scrolled through the pages of the virtual bestiary.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this freaking thing is?" Scott said.

"It's called a Kanima." Derek said, making me jump. He always appeared out of nowhere, but this time, Erica was by his side.

"You know the whole time?!" Stiles asked, sounding pissed.

"No, Only when it was confused by it's own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." I added.

"Or who."

"Well, What else do you know?"

"Just stories. Rumors."

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"A shape shifter, yes. But it's not right. It's like an uhm-"

"An abomination." Stiles said. Derek and Erica started to walk away.

"Derek!" Scott called. They paused and turned to us. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You'd trust them?"

"Nobody trusts anyone, That's the problem! While we're here arguing about who's on what side, theres something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us and it's filling people! And we still don't even know anything about it."

"I know one thing, When I find it. I'm gonna kill it." Derek said, as he walked away.

* * *

Scott and I stopped to pick mom up.

Scott got out of the car when Gerard walked up to him. I didn't see the knife until it was in Scott's stomach. I squealed in fear for my brother. I felt warm tears on my face.

"Don't move! You know, I can practically feel the tissue around the blade trying to heel. You never you with a beta. Besides, you'd lose this perfect picture. The old grandfather embracing his favorite grandson after hearing good news from the doctor while his favorite granddaughter cries tears of joy in the car. That's right, I can play the nice daughtering grampa that like to cook and tell stories and be sweet and charming. And trust me, I can play it far better than you can play average brokenhearted teenage boy. Are you listening?"

"Yes?" Scott struggled. I felt more tears. I didn't know what to do. The look that Scott gave me basically said to conceal my powers from him.

"Perfect. Now, you're going to do me a favor one of these days. And you're going to do it because if you don't, this knife goes in your mother or your sister, your choice. Scott, I truly believe it's so much easier when bad things don't happen to good people. Don't you agree?"

"Yes."

Gerard pulled the knife out of my brother and I sighed of relief. Scott got in the car. Moments later, Mom did too.

"Hey there. You guys okay?"

"Yeah, mom. Long day." Scott said.

* * *

My a/ns are becoming shorter and shorter and I deeply apologize.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17: Venomous

I shoved the remaining books into my locker and sighed. I shut the locker and leaned my head against it to gather my thoughts. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I knew that Isaac was still a fugitive so I elbowed the owner straight in the face. I turned to see Isaac gripping his nose.

"Oh my god, Isaac. I'm so sorry." I said, pulling him closer to me.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Damn, Kitty." He said, pulling his hand away from his nose. He scrunched it up a bit and it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen.

"Did I hurt you?" I came to the realization that he didn't tell me he was no longer a fugitive. I punched him in the chest. "You couldn't have told me that you were in the clear and coming back into my life?" Isaac rubbed his left pec, where I had punched him.

"Jesus, Kat. Have you been working out? And I wanted to surprise you." He shrugged.

"That is very sweet of you but you could've save yourself a bit of pain if you would've told me. And yes. I have. A little." I stepped closer to him and hugged him close to me. He wrapped his toned arms around my shoulders.

"Why are you been working out? Curious."He asked, not pulling from the much needed hug.

"Just incase I need to protect myself." He pulled away from the hug and gave me a look.

"We both know you can protect yourself just fine." He tapped on my right temple gently. I smiled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall towards our stairwell.

When we got into the stairwell, it was empty.

"So, I have some unfortunate news for you, my lady." Isaac said, leaning against the wall. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do I have to fry Derek's brains again?" I said, jokingly. Well, Halfway.

"No but he told Erica, Boyd and I to basically act like assholes. So, If I say something rude to you, Scott or Stiles today, please don't be mad at me later."

"You're asking me to excuse you for being a dick." I said, crossing my arms. He stepped closer to me. He unfolded my arms and held my hands in his, stroking my knuckles with the pads of his thumbs. I missed the way his skin felt against mine, even if his was a bit warmer now.

"Please? I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise."

"Fine. But this make up better be good." I said, smiling.

"I know. I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

I sat down in Econ behind Stiles while Scott was next to him. Jackson sat next to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, testicle left, right and middle." I rolled my eyes. "What the hell is a kanima?" Scott, Stiles and I all exchanged looks. Coach clammed a book on his desk.

"Alright, listen up. Quick warning before we review. Some of you like McCall," I looked up, I had an A in the class. "Not you, Lady McCall. Because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult, I'm not even sure I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the 1st question. Ah, Who's got it?"

"Paralyzed from the neck down, Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Jackson whispered.

"I'm familiar with the sensation," Stiles said, earning a look from Jackson.

"Wait, Why would they test you? Why would they think it's you?" I asked, Jackson looked over to me.

"How should I know?" He said with a bitchy attitude.

"Do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. All I heard was her name, and something about chemistry,"

"JACKSON!" Coach yelled, causing me to jump in my seat. "Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Uhm, just and undying uhm admiration for my coach."

"That's really kind of you," Jackson fake smiled. "Now SHUT UP! Shut it. Anybody else?"

When Coach walked away, Scott nearly pulled Stiles out of his seat and gestured for me to listen.

"How do we know it's not her?" Scott asked.

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, Okay? What I saw was pure evil. When I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50 percent evil. Alright, maybe 60. But 40 on a good day."

"Stiles, That's not a very good argument." I said. Stiles sighed and leaned his head back onto my desk.

"I know that but I swear it's not her. It can't be, Alright? Lydia's fine."

Suddenly, Lydia started screaming from the front of the classroom, She had written the same thing a bunch of times all over the board.

"Lydia!" Lydia opened her eyes. "Okay than. Anybody else want to try answering? This time in English?" Some of the students laughed.

"What is that, Greek?" Scott asked. Stiles took a picture of the board and flipped the photo.

"No, I actually think it's English."

Lydia had just written 'Someone help me' backwards.

* * *

Scott, Stiles and I walked into Chemistry. Perfect. I had to deal with my boyfriend being a dick the whole time.

"Derek is not going to kill her without proof," Scott whispered.

"Alright, So he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But when and where?" The three of us looked up to see Isaac and Erica walk in together. I swallowed my jealousy.

"I'm guessing here and now." I said to the boys, eyeing Erica and Isaac. Scott sat with Lydia and Stiles pulled up a chair. Isaac and Erica sat behind them. I sat in an empty seat and Alison sat by me. I bounced my leg nervously.

"Einstein once said that 2 things are infinite. The universe and human stupidity. And I'm not sure about the universe. I, myself, infinite stupidity." Harris said, Patting Stiles on the shoulder.

"So, To combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts, through a round of group experiments. Let's see if 2 heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, Less than one. Erica, take the first station. Start with," Several horny teen boys raised their hands, even a few girls. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall. Alright, Next 2." Harris put me with Isaac. Perfect.

Isaac plopped down next to me with a smile. Not the cocky one he had given Scott earlier but the sweet, charming one that I loved.

"Is the Hale pack seriously plotting to kill Lydia?" I asked when he sat down. His face fell. He put his hand on my knee while I measured out the chemicals carefully for the next group.

"I have to follow orders." Isaac said, his voice low so the other werewolves in the room wouldn't hear.

"I know but your alpha is a jackass who is trying to kill my friend. Scott's going to protect her, you know that." He nodded. "I will too." He nodded again.

"Just remember that despite my alpha, I love you." Isaac said just before Harris rung the bell on his desk, making the class aware of the group change.

"Switch." Harris said. Isaac and I both stood up from the table. I sat down at the next station and Erica sat next to me, a bitchy smile on her face. I ignored her and started to work on the chemicals.

"It won't work." Erica whispered into my ear. I tried to remain calm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, monotone.

"You and Isaac, I mean," I saw Isaac look back at us, shaking his head. "You're a fragile human. He could hurt you. At least Alison can protect herself from Scott if she needed to." Her voice bitchy, mocking and squeaky. I stopped working and turned to face her. I got closer.

"I'm nowhere near fragile. I can protect myself just fine. Isaac would never hurt me. Who told you I was human, Huh? Derek? Guess again, Bitch." I focused my energy on her and her face got red. "Feel that?" I heard another 'ding' from the front of the class. Time for another switch. I looked towards the front of the class to Isaac. His face serious. Erica didn't say another word to me.

At the final station, Isaac sat next to Lydia. Stiles tried to get up to move but Harris stopped him.

"If you're trying to test my patience, Mr. Stilinski, I guarantee it'll be a failing grade." Harris said. I sat down next to a random kid and finished the reaction quickly so I could keep an eye on my boyfriend and friends.

"Time! If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." I looked down at my work and smiled. A perfect, clear crystal sitting at the bottom of the cylinder. "Now, For the part of that last experiment that I'm sure you all will enjoy. You can eat it." Harris said. I looked over to Lydia and Isaac's table and saw a clear gel drip from the crystal. My heart sped. Lydia was about to eat the crystal with the Kanima venom on it when Scott yelled.

"Lydia!" Scott called out, jumping out of his seat.

"What?" Lydia asked, confused. Scott sat back down.

"Nothing."

Lydia crunched on the crystal. Nothing happened.

* * *

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia." Scott said as he, Alison, Stiles and I walked into Coach's office.

"Waiting to kill her?" Ali asked.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima, yes. Especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her," Stiles argued.

"Stiles, She didn't pass the test man, nothing happened."

"Nah, It can't be her."

"It doesn't matter. Because Derek thinks it's her. What Derek wants, Derek gets." I said, annoyed.

"Either we can convince him he's wrong or we've got to figure out a way to protect her." Ali said.

"I really don't think he's going to do anything here, not at school." Scott said.

"What about after school?" Ali prodded.

"What if we can prove that Derek is wrong?" I asked, trying to think.

"By 3 o'clock?" Stiles asked.

"There could be something in the bestiary." Ali commented.

"Oh, You mean the 900 page book in archaic latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that!" Stiles yelled.

"Uhm, Actually, I can think of someone who might be able to translate it."

"Uh, I can talk to Derek, Maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove it's not her. But if anything happens, you let me handle it, Okay?"

"What does that mean?" Ali and I said at the same time.

"It means you can't handle it like I do. I don't want you guys getting hurt." Ali pulled a mini crossbow out of her purse and I pointed to my temple.

"I can protect myself." Alison and I said at the same time, again. We looked at each other and giggled. Scott looked serious.

"What? Did something else happen?" Scott's glance shifted between the three of us.

"I just don't want any of you getting hurt, Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me. Okay?" Stiles and I nodded. He turned his attention to Alison. "I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can. We have until 3." Scott started to walked away from the group when Stiles nearly shot him with an arrow in the back of the head. Scott caught it.

"Ah, Sorry. Sorry." He handed the crossbow that I didn't even see him pick up, back to Alison. "Sensitive trigger on that."

* * *

Alison and I went to Ms. Morrell's office for her help.

"Do you mind where you guys got this? A book?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"My family heirloom." Ali said, she looked at me nervously.

"Interesting family. I'm pretty familiar with most romance languages, But this is a little out of my reach."

"Could you try? Please?" I asked, sweetly.

"Alright. Kan-i-ma, Do I have that right?" Ali and I nodded. "Like the wolf, it's power is at the moon's peak. Ha, sounds like a werewolf." Ali and I chuckled nervously. "There are some words here I don't recognize."

"Just try, Please." Ali smiled.

"Could I hold onto it for a bit?"

"Now is better, Please."

"Alright, uhm. Like the wolf, the kanima is a social creature. But where the wolf seeks a pack, the Kanima seeks a friend."

"A friend? What does that even mean?" I said, in my thoughts.

"Maybe it's lonely." Ms. Morrell said, handing the paper back to Ali.

"Like a teenager." Ali said quietly. She looked at me intensely.

* * *

"If we're doing a study group, Why don't we just stay in the library?" Lydia asked as Stiles pulled her through the library doors. She jerked his hand off of her.

"Because we're meeting up with somebody else." Stiles said, nervously.

"Why don't they just meet us at the library?"

"Oh! That would've been a great idea, Too late."

"Hold on," Jack cut Lydia off.

"Lydia shut up and walk." Jackson pushed her along through the halls until we were by Stiles' jeep. Stils drove, I sat in the middle and Ali had passenger while Jackson and Lydia sat in the back. After a few minutes of driving, we came to my house.

Lydia and Stiles had their own conversation while Ali and I thanked Jackson for helping us.

"I needed to talk to her anyway."

Stiles took out his key and unlocked the door. Once we got in, he locked the knob, deadbolt and chain. Lydia gave him a look.

"Uh, there's been a few break ins around the neighborhood." Stiles saw a chair and decided to put that in front of the handle as well, earning another look from Lydia. "And a murder." Jackson huffed. "Yeah, it was pretty bad."

"Lydia, follow me, I need to talk to you for a minute." Jackson said, Earning and eye roll from Lydia.

"Ugh, Seriously? What is going on with everybody?" Lydia puffed out before they went upstairs.

"So," Stiles said with a quirky smile on his face. "How was everyone's day?" I hit him on the back of the head. "Holy god, Kat! That hurt!"

"Yeah, well so does awkward banter." I said, rolling my eyes. He stuck his tongue out at me, earning another eye roll. During our little argument, Alison had looked outside.

"Uhm, Guys." Alison peeked through the curtains on the windows by the door. Derek, Boyd, Erica and Isaac were all standing in a line with smirks on their smug faces.

"Call Scott." I said to Stiles. Stiles gave Ali his phone and She called him. He answered.

"It's me. You need to get here now. Right now." Ali said. She waited for Scott's response then hung up.

We watched the four werewolves outside closely. Ali was typing on her phone.

"Ali, What are you doing?" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"I think I have to call my dad." Ali said.

"But if he find you here, you and Scott," Stiles said.

"I know." Ali's voice sounded heart broken. "What are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us! They're here to kill Lydia."

After a few moments of silence, Stiles spoke up.

"I got an idea. Kat, take them down."

"Are you serious?" I asked, I hadn't even thought of my powers until he mentioned them. I never wanted to use my powers, the ones I used on Derek, on Isaac.

"Scott said you put Derek on his ass."

"I did but I don't know if I can do that with all 4 of them until Scott gets here."

"You mean 3?" Ali said, looking out of the window.

"No, I mean 4." He looked out of the window, so did I. "Where the hell is Isaac?" Before Stiles' question was over, Ali was being thrown into the kitchen by Isaac. I was pushed aside roughly but not enough to hurt me while Stiles was thrown into the living room.

"Ali, Go warn Lydia!" I said as she was getting up. Isaac was hitting Stiles when Alison went upstairs.

"Isaac, Stop! Please! He's my best friend!" I yelled out.

"Kat, You know I can't! I have to follow orders from Derek." Isaac said before punching Stiles in the face again.

"Isaac, I'm so sorry." I whispered before I focused my energy on him. He dropped Stiles. He yelled out in pain. I felt the tears in my eyes from hearing the agonizing screams of Isaac so I just made it to where he would go unconscious. I felt the tears spill and Stiles got up from his spot on the ground. He came to my side and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. I sobbed into Stiles' chest.

"You saved me, Kat. I don't know what Derek ordered him to do. But you saved me." Stiles said calmingly. I peeked over Stiles' arm to look at Isaac's unconscious body. Alison came down the stairs and threw Erica's body out of the front door. I pulled away from Stiles and decided to drag Isaac out myself.

I dragged Isaac out onto the porch and slowly down the steps, trying to keep myself from crying. I laid Isaac in the grass next to Erica, who had been stupid enough to catch Ali's kanima venom laced arrow. I smiled at her.

I walked back up to the porch to stand by Scott, who had shown up moments after I dragged Isaac off of the porch. Scott, Ali, Stiles and I all stood on the porch facing Derek.

"I think I get why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega. You're already and alpha, of your own pack. But you know you can beat me with your beta fighting skills."

"But I can hold you off until the cops get here. Or I can have Kat put you on your ass again." Scott smiled back at me and I winked. We all heard the Kanima hiss from the roof. The 4 of us ran into the yard to see the creature crawl to the side of the house. Lydia came storming out of the house.

"Would someone please tell me what the HELL is going on here?!" Lydia yelled.

The Kanima was Jackson.

* * *

I just want to thank all of my reviewers. Melanie has given some great ideas and so had another guest. Thank you all so much!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18: Frenemy

Stiles halted the jeep to a stop just before he flattened his tires on the nail bed.

"What do we do now?" I asked, by the time I looked at Scott, he was already out of the car and jumping the fence. I tried to go with Scott but Stiles stopped me.

"Kat, Please don't." Stiles said, his voice pleading. I sighed and shut the car door. I leaned against the passenger seat. "Why did you do that to Isaac just to save me?" He asked, looking over to me. I looked him in his honey brown eyes and smiled.

"You're my best friend. I'd do pretty much anything for you. Even if that means rendering my boyfriend unconscious." I huffed a dry laugh.

"Thank you."

"Stiles, you don't need to thank me. You know I'd take a bullet for you."

"Let's hope you never have to." Stiles reached his hand to my knee and pulled me closer to him. He embraced me in a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder. I pulled my knees to my chest.

"So you really love him, Huh?" Stiles asked into my hair. I smiled.

"I do. Despite how evil you and Scott think he is, he has a warm heart and a beautiful mind. He's not to bad to look at either." I chuckled.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you, I won't have to turn him into a fur coat and give it to you for your birthday." He smiled, moving some hair out of my face. I laughed.

"How in the hell would you do that?"

"I love you." My head shot up to look at him and his face turned really red. "I-I uhm. We should follow Scott. He uh went that way." Stiles said, flustered. I nodded, processing my best friends' love confession. We got out of the jeep and followed Scott to the side of a gay club. We scared him.

"Oh my god." Scott said, jumping when he turned to see us.

"Sorry! Sorry. Did you see where he went?" Stiles asked, avoiding eye contact with me.

"No, I lost him."

"What? You can't catch a scent with your wolfy nose?" Scott gave me a look.

"No, I don't think he has one."

"Alright, Any clue where he's gone?" Stiles asked.

"To kill someone."

"No shit." I said with an eye roll.

"Claws, fangs and all that. Makes perfect sense now." Stiles said, sarcasm dripping in from his voice. Scott gave him a look. "Scott, What? I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense." I giggled.

"Just help me find it."

"Not it, Jackson." I corrected.

"I know, I know."

"Alright, but does he know that? And did anybody else see him back at your guys' house?"

"I don't think so but he already passed Derek's test anyway."

"How did he pass the test if he's the kanima?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's like an either or thing." Scott and I looked at him funny. "Derek said a snake can't be poisoned by it's own venom, right? When is the kanima not the kanima?"

"When it's Jackson." I said, piecing together the little fragments of information.

Scott looked down to the line and Stiles pulled me away from the building slowly.

"Uh, Dude." Stiles said, wailing his around around. Scott stood by us and saw the kanima's tail enter the building.

"He's inside." Scott said. Another 'no shit' worthy observation there, brother.

"What's he going to do in there?"

"I know who he's after" Scott said after looking towards the line.

"How? Did you smell something?"

"Armani."

We went around to the back and Stiles couldn't get the door open.

"Okay, maybe there's a uh window we could climb through or" Scott handed him the ripped off handle of the door. I chuckled. "Or some kind of handle we could rip off with our supernatural strength. How did I not think of that one." I rolled my eyes and pulled him into the building.

We walked into the club and there were plenty of shirtless eyecandy. There was loud music, strobe lights along with laser lights.

"Dude. Everyone in here is a dude." Scott said. I looked around at the display of muscle. "I think we're in a gay club." I looked over to Stiles who had been snatched up by a group of cross dressers who were rocking their outfits better than I ever could.

"Nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, Huh Scott?" Stiles said as one of the cross dressers was petting his head. I giggled. We pried Stiles away from his new friends and went to the bar.

"3 beers." Stiles said. The bartender looked at us skeptically. I was the oldest looking one and I barely looked 18.

"IDs?" The man said. The 3 of us pulled out our fake IDs and the guy eyed us.

"How about 3 cokes?" The guy smiled.

"Rum and coke? SURE!" Stiles yelled. I put a hand over my face. The bartender gave Stiles a look. "Yeah, coke is fine. Driving anyway." Stiles bobbed his head to the music. A couple of seconds later, a pretty boy with no shirt on brought us our drinks.

"That one is paid for." The pretty one said to Scott. Scott smiled.

"Oh, Shut up." Stiles mumbled. The pretty boy looked at me funny.

"I'm here for the eyecandy. A girl can dream." I said, pretty boy laughed then went to serve his other customers. I turned around to scan the crown with the boys. Stiles elbowed Scott and I.

"Hey, I found Danny." I trailed Stiles line of sight to see Danny dancing with a shirtless pretty boy. There was a lot of those here. Scott was looking to the ceiling.

"I found Jackson." Scott said, staring at the ceiling hardcore. I looked up to see the kanima creepily crawling along the ceiling.

"Get Danny." Scott said, not moving his glare.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked. Scott bared is wolf claws. "Works for me." Stiles and I went to find Danny. Stiles held onto my arm as the crowd got thicker.

"Danny!" I yelled. Stiles yelled after him but We'd lost him.

Suddenly, People starting dropping to the floor. and Stiles pulled me closer to him. A giant circle was made and I saw Danny lying on the floor.

"I'm going to help Danny." I said to Stiles. He let my arm go and I ran out into the circle and kneeled next to Danny. I propped his head up on my lap. He smiled up at me.

"What is my favorite McCall twin doing here?" He said, trying not to freak out about the situation.

"Well, You know. The view is wonderful." I said with a giggle.

"It really is."

I looked back to the crowd to make sure Stiles was okay. He was standing in the front, keeping an eye on me. He was wanting to get out.

"Danny, I got to go but you be careful, Okay? You're one of the lacrosse players I can actually stand." I said, wiping the sweat from his face.

"You too, Kat. As my favorite McCall twin, you're not allowed to get hurt." He said with a smile. I set his head gently back on the ground and followed Stiles outside to Scott who was crouched over a naked Jackson.

"What do we do with him now?" Scott asked.

* * *

I slid over when Scott opened the door. Scott climbed in.

"I couldn't get anything out of Danny." Scott said.

"Alright, can we get the hell out of here before one of my dad's deputies sees me?" Scott and I nodded. Just as Stiles was about to start the car, his Dad's car parked in front of us.

"Oh my god. Could his get any worse?!" Stiles yelled. Jackson groaned from the back seat. Stiles turned to Jackson who was still unconscious. "THAT WAS RHETORICAL!"

"Get rid of him!" Scott said.

"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff!"

"Do something!" I cut in. Stiles flailed his arms a little bit before getting out to talk to his dad. Jackson started to sit up.

"Jackson, Jackson. Be quiet." Scott said, pushing Jackson back down. After a few seconds of talking, Sheriff almost walked over but Stiles stopped him. Jackson groaned again.

"Jackson, shut up." I said towards the back seat. Jackson sat up.

"What's going on?" Jackson's voice was groggy and low.

"Jackson, Shut up!" I said, I punched him as casually as I could and knocked him out. Scott gave me a look. "He wouldn't shut up. Sorry." I said over the seat. I looked back to see Stiles and Sheriff looking. I waved and smiled, as well as Scott. Moments later, Stiles got back in the jeep and we drove away.

"Uh, what about your house?" Stiles asked as he drove.

"No naked Jackson in my house." I protested.

"Not with our mom there! We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough so we could figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous."

"I still just say we kill him." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes.

"We're not killing him!" Scott said.

"God, fff. Okay. I got an idea."

"Does it involve breaking the law?" I asked, worried. I don't like handcuffs.

"Don't you think by now that's a given?"

"Just trying to be optimistic."

"Don't bother."

* * *

I decided that making sure Jackson didn't kill my best friend was more important than school. So I stayed with Stiles and Jackson all day. Fun.

I stepped in the prison transport van first and sat down in front of Jackson, Stiles did too.

"Let me out, Now!" Jackson yelled, making Stiles and I jump.

"You know, I put those pants on you. One leg at a time. Being all up close and personal with your junk wasn't a highlight of my day. So don't think this is fun for either of us." Stiles gestured to us both.

"We're actually doing you a favor." I said, matter-of-factly.

"This is doing me a favor?" Jackson's voice riddled with anger.

"Yes jackass. You're killing people!" I yelled, rolling my eyes.

"To death. Yeah. And until we can figure out how to stop you, you're going to stay in here. Sorry." Stiles turned to his backpack and dug around a little until he pulled out 3 sandwiches. "Now, Do you want the pb&j or the turkey club? Kat already called dibs on the ham and cheese."

"Do you really think my parents won't be looking for me?" Stiles threw Jackson the pb&j and he took out Jackson's phone.

"Not if they don't think anything is wrong." Stiles showed Jackson the message. "Yeah."

We ate our sandwiches in silence and I laid my head down on Stiles' lap. He had his legs resting on the other bench.

"Scales, like a fish?" Jackson said, his voice sounding unbelieving.

"Nah, more like a reptile. And uh your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people." Stiles dragged on.

"Dont forget the tail." I said, raising my finger in the air, Stiles looked down at me.

"I have a tail?" Jackson grogged.

"Yeah, You have a tail." Stiles said.

"Does it do anything?"

"Nah, not that I know of."

"I'm going to use it to strangle one of you 2." I rolled my eyes.

"Gah, you still don't believe me. Alright, the night of the semi final game, what did you do right after?"

"I went home."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, you idiot. What the hell else would I be doing?"

"You attacked me and Derek at the school and trapped us in the pool. You also killed a mechanic, Right in front of me by the way, that was lovely. And one of Argent's hunters. Oh and last night you tried to kill Danny."

"Why would I try to kill my best friend?"

"Well, that's what Scott's out trying to figure out right now."

"Hm, Well maybe what he should be trying to figure out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!"

"Hey, just to be clear, this was not my idea and I'm just here because I want Stiles alive." I said, raising my finger again. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Alright well, Tell me this. On the night of the 1st full moon, what happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

* * *

Stiles was texting Jackson's Dad when we heard something rustle. We looked around. Alison grabbed our arms and we freaked out.

"Holy shit, Ali." I said, grabbing my chest, trying to catch my breath.

"Oh my gahhhh." Stiles said, leaning against the van.

"They know."

"What?" I asked.

"They know Jacksons missing!"

"I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue." Stiles protested.

"My grandfather told me they went to the police. They know."

Stiles held up Jackson's phone and made a faint squeal noise. Stiles flailed his arms a bit and dropped the phone. He ran to the van door and opened it to check the police scanner.

"All units proceed to Beacon Hills Reserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival. Repeat: Proceed with caution."

We piled in the front seat of the van.

"Where are we going?" Ali asked.

"Somewhere far away from this." Stiles dialed a number and threw it out of the window.

We drove to Scott and Alison's spot where they met and we met Scott there.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he definitely isn't going to remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott said, itching the back of his neck.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles asked.

"What if somebody else took it?" Ali suggested.

"Then, somebody else knows what he is."

"Someone might be protecting him." I said.

"Yeah, the bestiary says the kanima seeks a friend, right?" Ali questioned.

"Okay, Hold on so somebody watches Jacksons video of him turning into the Kanima and erases it so he wouldn't know? But who would do that?"

"Somebody who wanted to protect him."

"There's something else. You said you read something online saying that the Kanima only goes after murderers, What if it's true?" I asked, trying to piece things together.

"No, It can't be. It tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you 3, but I haven't murdered anybody lately."

"I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us. Remember, when we were at Isaac's, it went right by us, Did it?" Scott said to Ali. I felt my heart drop at 'Isaac's'. I missed him and wanted to know if he was okay from my brutal powers last night.

"You're right, It just ran off." Ali agreed.

"And it didn't kill you, at the garage." Scott said to Stiles.

"Yeah but it tried to kill me and Derek in the pool."

"Did it?"

"It would have. It was waiting for us to come out."

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" I asked, looking into Stiles' honey brown eyes. His face warped.

"Why do I feel so violated all of the sudden?" Stiles asked.

"Because there's something missing." I said, looking at the ground.

"Know thy enemy." We all looked up at Ali. "Just something my grandfather said."

"Alright, kill Jackson. Problem solved." Stiles was hell bent on killing Jackson.

"He risked his life for us against Peter. Remember that?" Scott said, defending Jackson.

"Alright, what did we just find out. He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he got exactly what he wanted for supposedly risking his life for us, It's funny." Stiles flailed his arms a bit.

"It doesn't mean he's not worth saving." I said, Stiles gave me a wtf look.

"It's always something with him though," Stiles protested.

"He doesn't know what he's doing." Scott said.

"So what?"

"So I didn't either." He turned to Ali. "You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson?" Ali nodded. "I had someone to stop me. He has nobody."

"That's his own fault."

"It doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try." I said, I was really getting sick of all of the death threats.

* * *

Scott and Ali were cuddling in his car, Stiles went to go talk to Lydia. I felt lonely. I called Isaac.

"Hello? Kat?" Isaac answered, his voice sounding tired.

"Isaac? How are you? I'm so sorry." I said, my voice sounding more and more ashamed as my apology went on.

"Why are you sorry, love?"

"Because I kinda fried your brains last night." He chuckled.

"It hurt like hell but I'm glad you did it. I didn't want to hurt Stiles. Your powers come with a hangover, I swear."

"Do you want to meet up? I miss you.

"And I miss you. When and Where?"

"The cliff. We can talk. Scott's uhm, busy."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. I love you."

"And I love you." I hung up the phone.

I sat by a tree and crunched up a few leaves until Isaac got there. He was out of breath and sweaty. I stood up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, using the sleeve of my sweater to wipe some of the cold sweat from his forehead.

"I ran as fast as I could. I can't stand being away from you." He said before pulling me into a hug. I breathed in his smell of axe body spray and a campfire.I loved the way he smelt. I pulled from the hug and put his chin between my thumb and pointer finger. I brought him down to kiss me. He kissed me gently. It was a short kiss.

"Shall we go for a walk my love?" Isaac asked. I nodded. He linked our arms together and we walked through the forest, not too far from the cliff though, until we came to a small clearing.

We laid down in the middle of the clear and looked at the sky through the branches. The sky was a midnight blue with grey clouds scattered across. There were few stars.

His arm as my pillow, I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

"Why did you do it?" I said, breaking the peaceful and romantic silence. I immediately regretted my decision to break the silence.

"Remember, this is before I knew you could protect yourself. But the night before Kate Argent's funeral, Derek helped me out of a gave that the omega dumped me in. He asked if my dad hit me and I said yes. He also asked if I had anyone that I loved that would need protection from the crazy things in this town and your name instantly came out of my mouth." He paused.

"But he warned me about the hunters and all that. Then, he told me how I could have unhuman like senses and strength. He told me that I could protect you if I had to, along with myself. I kept thinking 'I can't make this decision based on a girl' but then I realized, You're not just _a girl_ you're _the girl._"

I rolled myself on top of him and he was smiling. That big, charming, dorky smile that warmed my heart.

"If you're lying and you did it for the leather jacket, I'll hurt you." I said, jokingly. Isaac took one of my hands and placed it on his heart. I heart his heartbeat in the palm of my hand.

"I did it for me," No change. "And I did it for you. Because I'm in love with you and I can't imagine my world without you in it." No change. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed me back lightly, sweetly. He pulled away.

"If we're going to make out in the woods, we have to do it right." He layed me down beside him and sat up. He shook off his leather jacket, which he looked flat out sexy in, and stood up. He held out a hand to help me up. He looked me in the eyes as he unzipped my jacket and threw it to the forest floor. He stepped close to me.

"Are you cold?" He whispered in my ear, seductively, sending a chill down my spine. I ran my hands up his arms. One of my hand trailed back down to the middle of his torso while the other sat on the nape of his neck.

"It's actually getting pretty hot out here." I said, referring to our steaminess. I loved it and it drove me crazy at the same time.

"It's about to get hotter." Isaac said before he crashed his lips onto mine. He leaned down and picked me up to straddle his waist. Just as he was about to put his hands somewhere useful, He heard something. He pulled away and put a finger to his perfect lips. He set me down carefully.

"It came from the area of the cliff." He said. My heart sped up. We put our jackets back on and ran back to the cliff. We ran to back to the little camp to find Ali, Scott and Stiles standing in front of the van, back doors wide open and Jackson missing. We joined the group.

"I have to tell my father." Ali said, her voice monotone. Scott walked away from the group. "Scott, He's going to kill someone."

"Okay, Tell him. Tell him everything." Scott sounded out of breath.

"Scott, I gotta tell mine too." Stiles said, trying to avoid looking at Isaac and I, who were holding hands.

"This is all my fault." Scott said, shameful.

"It's not your fault, Scott." I said.

"It's not. But we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't handle this." Ali confessed.

"You're right."

"How are you going to make Sheriff believe any of this, let alone any of it." I asked Stiles, he turned to me.

"I don't know." He kept his head down. Scott turned to the group with his eyes yellow.

"He'll believe me."

* * *

"Can you buzz us in? I gotta see my dad." Stiles said to the person at the front desk. We had to tell the sheriff and a somewhat public place where he couldn't go balistic was preferable. We were buzzed in.

Stiles, Scott and I saw Jackson and his father sitting in the Sheriff's office.

"Kat, Scott and Stiles. Perfect timing. Have you met Jackson's father Mr. David Whittemore, Esquire." Sheriff said to the 3 of us.

"That means lawyer." Jackson said. 'I KNOW WHAT ESQUIRE MEANS YOU ANIMALISTIC BASTARD!' I yelled to myself.

* * *

I'm really looking forward to upcoming chapters. Please review! Love you guys!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19: Restraint

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing then he probably doesn't know what someone's controlling him." Alison said. Scott, Stiles and I were on the phone with her while we sat in the dark Sheriff's office.

"Or he just doesn't remember." I suggested. Scott nodded.

"What if this is the same kind of thing that happened to Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles asked, hanging his head above the phone that was sitting in the middle of the table.

"A phuket state." Ali stated.

"He'd have to forget everything." Scott said.

"The murder," I commented.

"Getting rid of the blood," Ali added.

"He had help with one thing, though. The video. Someone helped him forget that." Stiles threw in.

"Whoever is controlling him." Scott said.

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Ali questioned.

"He thinks that he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing." Stiles said, I rolled my eyes. Jackson's logic was ridiculous.

"So do we try to convince him he's not?"

"If it helps us find out who's controlling him, Then yeah."

"Do you think he'll even talk to any of us after what we did?" I asked, I mean, we did lock him in a prison transport bus for a day.

"Yeah, It's us. He'll talk to us. Right?"

Wrong.

* * *

"You will not go within 50 feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not harass him physically or psychologically." Sheriff let the clipboard in his hand fall to the table. I kept my glance to my lap. I felt my mom staring at Scott and I.

"What about school?" Stiles asked. I sighed and hoped he wouldn't say anything too stupid.

"You can attend classes while maintaining a 50 foot distance." Sheriff said, his voice tired.

"Okay but what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there is only 2 stalls available and they're only right next to each other?" Stiles sounded like a 4 year old trying to ask a question. All of the adults in the room shifted to cross their arms. Stiles earned a look from his dad. "I'll just hold it." I rolled my eyes.

We were dismissed. Stiles' dad argued with him about the stolen prison transport vehicle and we tried to stop and talk to Stiles but mom made us walk.

"Move." Mom said, I sighed as we continued down the hall. She paused and turned us around to face her. "It's not just this. Although, a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think either of you would reach quite this soon. It's the completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home, the having to beg Mr. Harris for you to makeup that chemistry test the you missed, Scott."

"I missed a chemistry test?" Scott asked, his question genuine.

"Really, Scott? Really? I have to ground you. Both of you. You are both grounded." Mom said, crossing her arms. At least I had straight A's.

"What about work?" Scott asked.

"Fine, other than work. No TV. For either of you."

"My Tv is broken." Scott said.

"I don't even watch Tv." I said with a shrug.

"Then, no computer!"

"We need the computer for school, Ma." I said with a chuckle.

"Than no uh," She turned to see Stiles leaning against the door frame. "No Stiles."

Stiles jumped into the conversation.

"No Stiles?" Said Stiles.

"NO STILES!" Yelled mom. "Either of you. None. And no more car privileges. Give me your keys. Give them to me!" Mom yelled. I got out my key chain that had a few keys and key chains. One front door, one back door, one to the car, a small charm with Isaac's name on it that Alison got me and a small picture of Scott Stiles and I when we were like 7.

Mom took both of our key rings and started struggling to get our car keys off.

"Mom do you want me to-" Scott tried to help. She shook her head. "Mom, Let m-" She shook her head again. Scott grabbed her hands gently. "Mom," She sighed.

"What is going on with the 2 of you? Is this about Alison? Or Isaac?" Mom's voice was shaking. My heart broke. Stiles shook his head.

"Do you really want to know?" Scott said with a sigh. He looked at me and I nodded hesitantly. Stiles continued to shake his head.

"Yeah," Mom said. I saw mom's face light up with an idea. "Is this about your father?" Her voice sad. Stiles nodded. "It is, isn't it? Okay, you know what? The 3 of us will talk about this at home. I'm going to go get the car." She walked away in silence and we walked towards Stiles.

"We are the worst kids in the world." I said to Scott, He nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm not exactly winning any prizes either," Stiles said, watching his dad get screamed at by Jackson's father. I rolled my eyes. The whole Whittemore family really needed to step down from the high fucking horse.

* * *

Ali slyly passed us the tablet through the library shelf. Scott, Stiles and I looked at the translations.

"That's all Lydia could translate, Trust me, she was very confused." Alison said through the shelf.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures."

"I am apart of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles said, his voice monotone. I chuckled as quietly as I could.

"Oh," Ali paused awkwardly. "Great."

"Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked, looking at the tablet.

"Not really, but Stiles is right about the murderers." Stiles lifted my hand and made me high five him. I chuckled. "It's a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about a south american priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village." Ali said.

"Alright, See, so maybe it's not all that bad." Stiles spoke too soon.

"Until the bond got strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to."

"Lovely." I added, sarcastically.

"All bad, all very, very bad." Stiles said.

"Here's the thing though, The Kanima is actually supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be-" Ali got cut off because she had to be quiet.

"Until it solves what's in it's past that manifests it." Scott said.

"If that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours in therapy, I could have told you that myself." Stiles had a point.

"What if it has something to do with his parents?" I asked, remembering that Jackson was adopted.

"His real parents," Ali added.

"Yeah, Does anybody know what actually happened to them?" Scott asked.

"Lydia might." Stiles suggested.

"What if she doesn't know anything?"

"Well, He doesn't have a restraining order against me so, I'll talk to him myself." Ali said, putting a book back in it's place.

"And what do I do?" Scott asked.

"You have a makeup exam, remember?"

"Promise me that if he does anything that you'll run the other way."

"I can take care of myself."

"Alison, If you get hurt while I'm taking some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything,"

"Like?"

"Anything, weird, bizarre," Stiles stuck his head through the hole in the shelf.

"Anything evil." Ali pushed Stiles' face back through the shelf and I giggled.

* * *

I stood at my locker and checked my makeup in the small mirror that Lydia made sure I had. I was checking my lipstick when I saw a figure standing behind me The mirror was my height and the figure's reflection cut off at the shoulder. It was Isaac.

"You look beautiful, makeup or no makeup." Isaac said, moving some of my dark brown hair from the side of my face and kissing me gently on the cheek. I smiled and turned to him. He wasn't dress in a leather jacket but a dark blue, long sleeve, crew neck fleece with a white undershirt and regular blue jeans. I smiled. I was starting to regain the non-cocky Isaac.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Isaac no matter what but I missed his shy boy clothes. The suited him so well.

"Thank you but Lydia insisted that I started wearing black eyeliner to 'bring out my eyes' as she says. So are there any plans of Derek's that I need to be warned about?" I asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"Uh, yes. Our goal is to get information on who the Kanima is from one of you 3. Since I'm dating one of the 3 musketeers, Derek thinks I'll be willing to manipulate my girlfriend into telling me who the kanima is." I pulled away and gave him a skeptical look.

"2 questions. Are you willing and are you able?" I said. He chuckled.

"I'm not willing. I don't think I'm able to either. That beautiful mind of yours is not easily fooled." He said, kissing me on the forehead.

"You do have a point." I said, humbling myself. He smiled his boyish, charming grin.

"I'll just leave it to Erica. She's trying to get it out of Stiles as we speak." He said.

"If anything, He won't tell her, She'll figure it out and he'll deny it." I said with a shrug. I looked up at Isaac, whose mood had changed. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Do I have anything to be jealous about when it comes to you and Stiles?" Isaac choked out. I was shocked by the sentence. I remembered the other night when Stiles told me he loved me. I placed either hand on each side of Isaac's face and made him look at me.

"Stiles is my best friend. That's all he has ever been, That's all he ever will be. I don't have any romantic feelings for anyone but you, Isaac." He placed his hands around my wrists gently and left them there.

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's him. The other night when Derek came home from chasing the Kanima he said he heard Stiles tell you that he loves you. I don't know why but it really bothers me."

"If Derek heard that, Then Derek also heard me tell Stiles how much _I love you._"

"I just can't lose you, Katherine. You're all that I have left."

"Isaac, Where did you get the idea that you're going to lose me? I'm not going anywhere. I pinky promise." I moved one of my hands from his face hands held out my pinky and he took mine in his. I smiled I leaned up to kiss him but he stopped me.

"Baby, You have lipstick on. It's not my color." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Kiss me, You dork." I said. He smiled and kissed my lips gently. He cupped my jaw while my hands rested on his torso. He abruptly turned from the kiss.

"I hear fighting." Isaac said, shutting my locker. He grabbed my hand a pulled me toward to boys' locker room where the door was open and Scott was laying on the ground. Stiles and Erica were standing in the hallway too. Jackson got on top of Scott and was about to punch him when Erica pulled Jackson off of Scott and held him back while Stiles held Scott back.

"What the hell is going on?! Hey! Enough! What do you idiots think you're doing, Jackson calm down! Mr. McCall, you want to explain yourself? Stilinski? Ms. McCall? You and you," Harris said, pointing to Jackson and Scott. "Actually, All of you. Detention. 3 o'clock."

* * *

Scott, Alison, Stiles, Jackson, Erica, Matt, Isaac and I all walked into the library for detention. Stiles and Scott sat next to each other. I sat across from Scott and Isaac sat next to me. Erica decided to pull up a chair next to me. Great.

Alison sat next to mat and Jackson sat across from Matt.

"We can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson said, pointing in our general direction.

"All these tools?" Harris asked.

"No, Just the McCall twins and Stilinski."

"Fine, you 3, over there." Harris said, pointing to another table. I looked at Isaac. I kissed him on the cheek earning an eye roll from Erica, who had taken my seat as soon as I sat down at the other table. I sat next to Stiles so I could see Isaac.

"I'm going to kill him." Scott whispered to Stiles and I.

"No, you're going to find out who's controlling him and you're going to help save him." I said to Scott, trying to calm him down. He looked back and forth between Stiles and I and Jackson.

"No, Stiles is right. Let's kill him." Scott said.

"Oh no," Stiles said. I looked up to Isaac who was looking at me. Erica whispered something to him and he rolled his eyes. "Hey guys, What if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing all comes back to the video, right?" Stiles said, staring over to looked between Scott and I.

"Danny said that Matt was the one that found the 2 hours of missing footage lapped in the first place," I said.

"Exactly. He's trying to throw suspicion off of himself." I looked over to matt who was eating a bag of chips.

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters and the mechanic working on your jeep?"

"Yes,"

"But why?" I asked, not getting Stiles' theory.

"Because he's evil." I rolled my eyes.

"You just don't like him." I said.

"The guy bugs me, I don't know what it is. Just look at his face." I looked over to Matt who had a weird look on his face because he was offering chips to Jackson.

"Any other theories?" Scott asked. Jackson got up and walked out.

"No one leaves their seats." Harris said before he followed Jackson. Isaac stood so Scott and Stiles could question Erica. Erica seat in the middle of the 2 boys while Isaac and I sat across from them.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott said to Erica.

"Maybe." Erica said playfully.

"Talk." I said sternly.

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and everytime he sees Jackson drive by in his porsche, He makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18."

"So, not only is Jackson rich now but he's getting even richer at 18?" Stiles asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yup."

"There is something so deeply wrong with that."

"You know what, I could try to find the incident report in my dad's inbox. He keeps everything." Erica said, opening her laptop.

Then, Scott was called to the principals office.

After Scott left, Jackson returned.

"Whoa, look at the dates." Stiles said pointing at Erica's computer.

"Passengers arrived DOA. Estimated time of death is 9:26 pm june 14, 1995." Erica said.

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th."

Harris packed up his things like he was heading out. We all started to do the same thing and Harris laughed.

"Yes, I am leaving. No, You all are not. You may go when you are done with the reshelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Harris said before he walked out of the library.

Scott walked back in and we all started reshelving.

"It means he was born by C-section after his mother died." I said.

"So was it an accident or not?" Isaac asked.

"The word all over the report is inconclusive." Stiles responded.

"His parents could have been murdered?" Scott asked.

"If they were, it falls in line with the Kanima myth." I said.

"Seeks out and kills murderers." Stiles added.

"But for Jackson or the person controlling him?" Ali asked.

"We have to talk to him, We have to tell him," Scott said.

"He won't lis-" But Scott had already walked away.

Jackson was busting the lights above us, causing debris to fall. Stiles tackled Ali to keep her safe while Scott was away. Isaac wrapped his arms around me as we fell to the floor.

It was more than just lights. It was sparks from broken bulbs, tables flying, books flying, pieces of ceiling falling. Scott was pushed back by assumably Jackson. He crouched in front of Ali. Isaac helped me up but we were crouching down in case we needed to move.

"Kat, you're bleeding." Isaac said, wiping some blood off of my forehead. I touched around on my forehead to find a deep but small cut, probably from some glass.

"I'll be okay." I said, holding my sleeve against the wound to stop any further bleeding. Stiles looked back to make sure we were okay. I smiled at him weakly. He looked at me then looked at Isaac. He turned back around.

We all turned our attentions to Jackson who was writing something on the chalkboard. One he stopped it read 'Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you.' Jackson jumped through a window and disappeared. We ann made our way to the board but Stiles noticed something. he pulled my arm into an isle. Erica was seizing on the ground.

"Stiles get her on her side!" I said, Stiles held her in his arms and turned her on her side. Alison went to check if Matt was alive.

"He's alive." Ali called.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said.

"Derek. Derek." Erica stuttered out.

"We need to get her to Derek." Isaac said. He squeezed my hand.

* * *

Isaac lead Stiles, Scott and I to where the Hale pack was hiding.

"Lay her out!" Derek yelled. Stiles held her torso.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked, panicked.

"She might uhm. This is going to hurt." Derek moved her sleeve and snapped the bone in half. Erica screamed out in pain.

"Broken arm!" Stiles yelled.

"It'll trigger the healing process." Derek squeezed blood out of Erica's arm and her screams slowed to heavy pants. Stiles moved hair from her face.

"Stiles, you make a good Batman." Erica said, out of breath before she went unconscious. Derek and Scott left the train car. Stiles continued to hold Erica while Isaac seemed uneasy.

"I know Derek was talking about." Isaac said, staring at Erica.

"What?" Stiles asked, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"When a part of your pack is hurt, He says you get this queasy, uneasy, sick feeling. I know what he's talking about. I felt the same thing when you guys were trapped in the school by the alpha and Kat wouldn't answer me." Isaac said, his hands were shaking. He was legitimately worried about Erica.

"Isaac, look at me." He looked down towards me, we were kneeling by each other, and looked me in the eyes. I looked down briefly to find his hands. I took them in mine and I could feel Stiles' stare. "She is going to be okay. Derek knows what he's doing." The shaking calmed at my touch. I leaned into him.

* * *

My Kat/Isaac feels :3 omg so cute. I love writing this even though it's exhausting. Love all of the reviews! Keep them coming!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20: Raving

I was down with Sheriff and Stiles in Sheriff's office. We had bought food and taken it back to the station. Sheriff sat down and took a bite of his burger.

"Oh what the hell is this?" Sheriff said with a full mouth. I giggled, taking a bite of my 100% beef burger.

"Veggie burger." Stiles said, getting his food from the bag.

"Stiles, I asked for a hamburger."

"Well, Veggie is healthier. We're being healthy." Stiles shook his salad. Sheriff opened his side box and there were carrots and celery where fries were supposed to be.

"Oh hell,Why are you trying to ruin my life?"

"I'm trying to extend your life. Okay? Could you tell me what you found?"

"No, I'm not sharing confidential police work with my son and my pretend daughter." I smiled. Sheriff considered me his daughter. I mean, My brother and I had been his son's best friend since before grade school.

"Is that it on the board behind you?" I asked before taking a sip of my soda, raising my eyebrows.

"Don't look at that." Stiles and I started to peek around his head. "Avert your eyes. Hey!"

"I see arrows pointing to pictures!" Stiles said to his dad.

"Okay stop, Fine." Stiles and I stopped. "I found mechanic and the couple that were murdered. They all had something in common."

"All 3?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah, you guys know what I always say. 1 is an incident, 2 is a coincidence,"

"3 is a pattern." Stiles and I said at the same time.

"The mechanic, The husband, The wife. All the same age. All 24."

"What about Isaac's dad? He was way over 24." I said, trying to figure it out.

"Which made me think A. Lahey's murder wasn't connected, or B. The ages were a coincidence. Until I found this." Sheriff handed us a file. Stiles opened it. "Which would be C. Did you know that Isaac had an older brother named Camden?" I knew that, Stiles didn't.

"He died in combat when Isaac was about 9." I said, remembering the night Isaac told me.

"But if he were alive today, Take a guess as to how old he'd be." Sheriff said.

"24." Stiles said, looking over to me. I nodded. I stood up and walked over to the board and Stiles followed.

"Same age means same class, Right? Did you think of that, Sheriff?" I asked. Sheriff stood between Stiles and I.

"Yeah, I mean, I would have but I just got Lahey's file 2 hours ago." Sheriff defended. Stiles and I looked at him.

"2 hours, Dad! People could be dying!" Stiles said, loudly.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, Thank you!" Sheriff responded.

"Same class," Stiles said.

"What if they went to the same school?" I said, linking the piecing together.

Sheriff gathered some old Beacon Hills High stuff and we looked through it.

"Okay, This is it. They all went to Beacon Hills."

"Including Isaac's brother." Sheriff said.

"Alright, So what if they all knew each other? You know? 2 of them were married, So? They could've just hung out." Stiles pondered.

"They could've had the same classes together, They could have-" Sheriff stopped.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"They could have had the same teacher." Sheriff showed us a paper.

"Harris." Stiles said.

"They were all in his class?" I asked Sheriff.

"All 4. Now, I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in, But kids, this is definitely a pattern. Alright, Give me the 2006 yearbook. These names, we need faces."

"Which ones?" I asked.

"Everyone in that chemistry class." I still felt like something was missing.

"The killers not done killing."

"And one of them is next." I said, there was an eerie air in the room.

* * *

Scott unlocked the animal clinic door for Isaac and Derek.

"What's he doing here?" Scott said, nodding towards Isaac. Derek and Isaac walked in. Isaac smiled charmingly at me. I smiled back.

"I need him." Derek said, nonchalant.

"I don't trust him." Scott said, shutting the door behind them.

"Yeah, Well, He doesn't trust you either." Isaac said, snarky. I see douchey Isaac was here for the night.

"Yeah and Derek really doesn't care. Now where's the vet. Is he going to help us or not?" Derek said to Scott. Deaton leaned against the doorway.

"That depends. Your friend Jackson, Are we planning to kill him, or save him?" Deaton asked, his arms crossed.

"Save him." Scott said.

"Kill him." Derek interjected. Isaac had slipped to the front desk and held my hand. Scott turned to Derek.

"Save him. Save him." Scott said sternly.

Deaton lead us into the exam room where he lead out a variety of herbs on the exam table. I stood between Scott and Isaac, Isaac was standing next to Derek. He had his arm around my waist. Deaton took a bottle from the variety and Isaac tried to take one but Derek grabbed his hand roughly.

"Watch what you touch." Derek said. I turned my attention back to Deaton.

"So, what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asked, I elbowed him. He yelped slightly. Deaton smiled lightly.

"No, I'm a veterinarian. Kat is the witch. A powerful one at that." Deaton said, smiling at me before turning back to the herbs. All of the werewolves in the room had their eyes on me for a moment. I kept my head down.

"I've experienced her power first hand." Derek mumbled.

"Not her full power. Or I fear you'd be dead." Derek looked over to me. I shook off his glare. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that would be useful defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're are open to suggestions." Derek said.

"What about an effective offence?" Isaac suggested.

"We already tried. I nearly took it's head off. Then, Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"Well, 1. It can't swim." Derek said.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No, He's the captain of the swim team." Scott said, joining the conversation.

"Essentially, You're trying to catch 2 people." Deaton went to get something from a drawer. He returned with a small silver charm. "A puppet, And a puppeteer." He set the charm on the table. "One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott said.

"His mother died pregnant too, And was maybe murdered. I think that he couldn't have let the same thing happen to someone else." I said, I looked up at Isaac who had a weird look on his face. "What is it, Isaac?"

"How do you know it 's not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife then the baby dies too."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer too?" Scott asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac said, looking at the table. I put a comforting hand on his abdomen.

"Hold on, The book says their bonded, Right?" Deaton asked Derek, Derek nodded. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima," Deaton held up a bottle of an herb. He emptied the bottle in the shape of a circle around the charm. "Affects it's master."

"Meaning what?" Isaac said.

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them." I said, staring at the circle.

* * *

Scott, Stiles and I pulled up to the school in Stiles' jeep. We climbed out.

"There's got to be another way to get tickets. Right?" Scott said.

"It's a secret show, There

's only one way." Stiles said.

"And it's a secret," I added.

"Hey," The Matt guy called from behind us. We turned to face him. "Any of you guys know why nobody is getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?"

"Just forget about it, Nobody got hurt." Stiles said. Matt gave him a look.

"I had a concussion." Matt said, offended.

"Well, Nobody got seriously hurt," Stiles argued.

"I was in the E.R for 6 hours!"

"Hey, Do you want to know the truth? Matt, your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now," Stiles said, holding his hand about 2 inches from the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked, rolling my eyes at Stiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Matt smiled at me then turned to Scott. "I saw you didn't get any tickets last night either."

"Are they still selling?"

"Uh no, But I managed to find 2 online. You should keep trying. It sounds like everyone is going to be there." Matt smiled at me again before walking away.

"I don't like him." Stiles said, bitter. "Hey, Are you sure about this?"

"Last time, Whoever is controlling Jackson, had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's going to do this time?" Scott said.

"Be there to make sure it happens." Stiles said, relenting.

Isaac was waiting by the front doors and smiled at me. Stiles and Scott walked away but not before giving Isaac dirty looks.

"I wish everyone that I cared about would get along." I said, resting my head on Isaac's chest as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hopefully, That'll happen soon. But for now, I'm under orders to be an asshole to your brother and best friend." Isaac said, kissing the top of my head. I sighed. He pulled away from the hug and smiled. "I have a morning practice to get to. I love you."

"And I love you." I said before he leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was brief but just as sweet and loving as any other.

* * *

"Acetamine?" Scott asked.

"Some stuff we would use on the dogs but probably a higher dosage." I said. Deaton smiled at me, nodding.

"Very good," Deaton said, putting the syringe and the bottle down on the table. "If you can get close enough to Jackson, That will slow him down enough to buy you some time. This," Deaton help up a bottle of what I learn was mountain ash. "This, Is some of what you'll use to make the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles. Only you." He set the bottle down and Stiles picked it up.

"Uh, That sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure filled task for me?" Stiles said, monotone.

"It's from the mountain ash tree, Which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. Sulfus is lined with ashwood, Making it difficult for someone like Scott or Kat to cause me any trouble." Deaton smiled at Scott and I.

"Okay, So, I just spread this around the whole building then Jackson or whoever is controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles asked.

"They'll be trapped."

"That's not too hard." Scott said to Stiles.

"Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder. Until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." I rolled my eyes.

"Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfer never swing before imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind, and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of you own will can accomplish." I smiled at his analogy.

"Force of will,"

"Hey, If this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it."

* * *

Stiles had picked us up in the jeep. We had arrived at the warehouse. The 3 of us climbed out of the jeep and opened the trunk.

"You okay?" I asked Stiles, putting my hand on his back.

"Yeah, Why?" Stiles said, looking between Scott and I.

"You just didn't say anything the whole way here." Scott said with a shrug.

"I'm fine." He was lying. "Just grab the other bag."

"We can't. Remember? Deaton said you have to do it alone?" Scott said.

"Okay, this plan is starting to suck." Stiles said. Scott noticed something.

"No, Not here, not now." Scott said, he ran off.

"Wait, Scott! What am I supposed to do with- Okay! Plan officially sucks!" Stiles yelled. I sat on the trunk of the jeep.

"You know, You're eventually going to have to tell us what's wrong." I said, kicking my legs like a child.

"I know but not now. You look freaking fantastic by the way." He said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject, Stiles." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not trying to. You really do. Isaac is the luckiest guy in the world and he better know that."

"Stiles, we need to talk."

"No, You need to get inside. We can talk another time. Let me do my job. Go do yours."

I stood up and started to walk away. I stopped and turned to him. He looked at me for a second. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I really miss hugging my best friend, Stiles." I said.

"I miss hugging mine, too." He said. He pulled from the hug and shooed me inside.

I saw Isaac but unfortunately, Erica was standing by him. I walked over and Isaac turned to me and his eyes went wide. The music was muffled.

"Wow, You look. Uhm-" Erica cut him off.

"Use your words, Loverboy. Oh and tell her about the plan. I'm sure she'll just love it." Erica said with a major attitude before walking inside. I rolled my eyes.

"What plan? Oh and thank you." I said with a smile. He smiled back before his smiled turned upside down.

"Just remember it wasn't my idea. It was hers but Derek wants us to use it. He wants Erica and I to dance with Jackson to get close to him so I can get the syringe in him." I raised my eyebrows.

"Dance? With Erica? Dance how?" I asked.

"Like grinding dancing. But I swear to you, I will be wishing it was you." He put his hands on my hips and smiled. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Fine. But as soon as she gets too close to your face, I'm drop kicking her out of this place. You're mine." Isaac chuckled and nodded.

"I'm yours." He leaned down to kiss me sweetly before we walked in hand in hand.

He eyed the crowd, looking for Jackson.

"Found him. I love you." He said before kissing me.

"And I love you."

He grabbed Erica by the arm and pulled her into the crowd. I found a place where I could keep an eye on her. I wanted her to keep her paws off my started dancing and her back was to Isaac's torso. I felt my face get red. She looked to me and smiled before bring her face a little too close to Isaac's.

Jackson started kissing Erica's neck and Isaac did the same. I balled my fist as Erica looked at me and winked. Before anything else happened, Jackson stuck his claws into Isaac and Erica and said something before walking away from them.

I gasped and dove straight into the crowd. I looked down at Isaac who was pointing at the syringe. I grabbed the syringe and headed for Jackson. I reached Jackson and emptied the syringe into the vein in his neck. I dragged him from the crowd and into a designated room. I set him in the chair as Isaac and Erica walked in.

I rammed into Erica, my hand around her throat.

"If your lips EVER come that close to Isaac's again, I'll fry your brains so badly, you won't be able to remember what you had for breakfast that morning, Understand?" I said in a low, menacing voice. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from Erica.

"Okay, Feisty pants. Time to focus on the kanima in the room." Isaac said. He wouldn't let go of me as Erica rubbed her throat.

"You have good ass grip, I'll give you that." Erica said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. Isaac let go of me but held my hand and we all looked at an unconscious Jackson. The door busted open and The 3 of us were ready to fight but it was only Stiles.

"NO! No, no. It's just me, It's just me." Stiles shut the door behind him. "He okay?" Stiles asked, referring to Jackson. Isaac walked over to Jackson and revealed his claws. He was about to claw Jackson's face when Jackson caught is hand and crushed it. Isaac got loose and stumbled over to me.

"Here, I can heal it quicker." I said, taking Isaac hand in mine. I focused on healing his hand.

"Okay, No one does anything like that again, Okay?" Stiles said.

"I thought the acetamine was supposed to put him out?" Isaac said.

"Well, apparently, this is all we are going to get. So, let's hope whoever is controlling him decided to show up tonight."

I finished healing Isaac hand and Jackson's eyes opened creepily.

"I'm here. I'm right here with you." Jackson said, well his master said through him.

"Jackson is that you?" Stiles asked.

"Us. We're all here."

"Are you the one killing people?"

"We're the ones killing murderers."

"So all the people you've killed so far-"

"Deserved it."

"See, we got a little rulebook that says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if the right pressure is applied."

"Alright, So the people you're killing are all murderers then?"

"All. Each. Every one."

"Well, Who did they murder?"

"Me." I got chills and Isaac put a protective arm around me.

"Wait, What? What do you mean?"

" murdered me." Jackson's eyes went reptilian. "They murdered me."

"Okay, Acetamine. The man need acetamine."

"We don't have any more." Isaac said, holding up the empty bottle.

"You used the whole bottle?"

Jackson stood in front of us, The kanima scales on his skin starting to appear. He growled at us.

"Alright, Out. Everybody out." Stiles said. Erica pulled the door open and we rushed out. We piled on top of the door, making sure Jackson wouldn't get out. "Quick, Find something to put in front of the door!" Stiles yelled, looking around. We heard the Kanima scream/growl again before he came crashing through the wall we were standing by.

* * *

Stiles had slipped outside first but Isaac, Erica and I walked outside and couldn't get past the black line.

"Yes! It's working! I did something!" Stiles said to Derek. I really wasn't surprised that he was here. We heard a loud growl. It wasn't the Kanima. Derek looked at me.

"It's Scott," I said, getting the chills.

"Break it." Derek said, referring to the mountain ash line.

"What? No way!" Stiles defended.

"Scott's dying, Stiles!" I yelled, tears in my eyes. Isaac put his arms around my, comfortingly.

"He is." Derek agreed.

"Okay, what? How do you guys know that?" Stiles asked.

"Oh my god! I just know, Stiles just break!" Derek yelled. I pushed Isaac off of me and chased after Derek as Stiles broke the mountain ash. Isaac called after me but my brother needed my help.

Derek and I came to a door and he broke inside. We came in to a thick air that seemed to weaken Derek. Out of nowhere, Ali's mother stabbed Derek in the back and he turned to fight her. As they were fighting, I kneeled by Scott, Who wasn't moving. I flipped him over gently and rested his head on my lap. He was in his wolf form.

"Scott, Scott please be okay." I said, i felt the tears roll down my cheeks. Scott's eyes fluttered slightly.

Derek stumbled over after Ali's mom disappeared.

"We need to get him out of here." Derek said, picking Scott up from under his arms and dragging him out of the room.

* * *

Derek had some sweat pants in his car and I had changed into them once we had gotten Scott into the healing hands of Deaton. I had black sweat pants on, a white half shirt with a sweetheart neckline and a soft button up jean shirt. I didn't exactly match but I didn't exactly care.

As Scott laid unconscious on the exam table, I felt the tears in my eyes threaten to spill as I brought my knees up to my chest as I sat on the counter. Derek came to sat by me. He put an arm around me, comfortingly. I gave him a look.

"Isaac, my first beta, is in love with you. The least I can do is care about you." Derek said kindly. I nodded. Deaton stopped working on Scott and smiled at Derek and I.

"Thank you so much." I said, my voice unstable. Deaton nodded and left the room.

* * *

Pretty intense right? Jeez. The next 3 chapter are going to be ridiculously intense. INTENSITY INTENSIFIES. Anyway, Love you guys. Make sure if you have a twitter to follow the one I made for my fanfiction! More info in my bio! Review! Oh and If you guys what to see what Kat looks like or if any of you read my other fan fictions, what the OC's look like, follow my Twitter I made for my fan fics!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21: Party Guessed

Once Scott had recovered, Derek had brought us to the train cars.

"I'm saying we need a new plan because next time, one of us is going to be too hurt to heal." Derek said as we stepped onto one of the train cars. I sat down across from Derek as Scott stood by us.

"I get it, We can't save Jackson." Scott said, leaning against one of the rails.

"We can't seem to kill him, either." I added.

"I've seen a lot of things guys. I've never seen anything like this. Everything seems to make him stronger." Derek said. His voice low.

"Then, how do we stop him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know if we can."

"Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it."

"I don't want it to hurt them. It's my fault."

"You didn't turn him into that thing, Derek." I said.

"This happened because of something in has past," Scott added.

"It's a legend in a book, It's not that simple."

"What do you mean? What are you not telling us?"

"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you guys?"

"Because you always are keeping something from us!"

"Well, Maybe I do it to protect you, both of you."

"Doesn't being a part of your pack mean no more secrets?"

"I can protect myself." I mumbled, earning a look from Derek.

"Go home, both of you. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. The full moon is coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's going to be a rough one." Derek said.

Scott and I nodded. Derek stayed on the train car as Scott and I walked out. As we walked towards the exit, something hit me in the back of my head. Scott paused along with me. I kneeled down to see that it was a pebble. I looked to the direction it came from and saw Isaac peeking from behind his own train car door. I smiled and stood after picking up the pebble.

"I'll meet you at home." I said, turning to Scott. He nodded, giving me a protective brother look. I turned back to walk towards Isaac's train car. I stepped inside and was pushed gently against the door just barely after Isaac had shut it.

Isaac's tall, lean, muscular body was extremely close to mine. I felt my heart rate increase. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled down at me. He towered over me when I didn't have heels on. Even then, He was still inches taller. I lifted my right hand between us, holding up the pebble.

His playfulness wasn't sexual but I couldn't help but toy with some scenarios in my head.

"There are other ways to get my attention." I said, biting my lip.

"I know. But Scott doesn't like me very much. I figured I'd be more subtle." Isaac said before putting his forehead on mine. "You calm me. But then again, you get my heart going at certain times." I chuckled.

"I guess it's a win win, then." I said, draping my arms around his neck as he snaked his around my waist.

"Will you do something for me?" My heart did something weird.

"Uhm. Like what?" I asked, nervously.

"Nothing sexual, Kitty. Just stay with me tonight. I'm getting somewhat anxious about the full moon and you give me a level head." He pulled his face away and smiled at me. I sighed in relief. I was not losing my virginity in a place full of werewolves that would hear the whole thing.

"Of course I'll stay with you." I said before bringing him down to kiss me. The kiss was short but sweet. He pulled away and took off his shirt.

"I sleep shirtless. Do you have an issue with that?" Isaac asked as I stared as his newly defined muscles.

"I'm not complaining." I said. He chuckled and walked over to the medium sized dresser he had.

"Do you need anything do sleep in?"

"No, I have something on under this button up it's just kind of short." I said half shirt I had on came down to barely the bottom of my front rib cage.

"Let's see it." Isaac said, his back to his dresser, he leaned on it. I started unbuttoning my shirt, which was buttoned all the way up. It was extremely difficult because my hands were so shaky. Isaac moved to stand in front of me.

He set his hand on my shaky ones.

"Breathe. Is your anxiety bugging you again?" Isaac said, taking my hands in his. I nodded. I felt my chest tighten.

"I don't like the feeling I have in my gut about this full moon. or the kanima. Or whoever is controlling the kanima. It's all bad, very very ba-" I went on until Isaac stopped me.

"Hey, Listen to me." He cupped my jaw gently with both of his hands. His warm blue eyes, engulfing me into him. "We'll figure this out. We've got Scott and Derek and everybody working on finding out who it is that is hurting people. I'm here, Okay?. I'm here. For you. Don't you ever forget that." I felt the pressure in my chest fizzle out at Isaac's comforting words. I relaxed into him.

"I won't forget. I promise."

* * *

I had fallen asleep with my head on Isaac chest and his arms wrapped around me after I called Scott and told him I was staying. He obviously didn't like it but he said he'd cover for me. I woke to the sound of Isaac's train car door opening loudly. I opened my tired eyes to see Derek standing there.

"Alright you 2, Get up. I need my beta. You can stay Kat. If you want. You have 5 minutes." Derek said before walking out. Isaac was still sound asleep. I smiled at the sight of him. I reached up to the side of his face and tilted his head to face me.

"You're staring." Isaac said, his eyes fluttering open. I smiled.

"And you're not too bad on the eyes." I said as he looked at me.

"You aren't either." Isaac said before flipping us over quickly so that I was laying on my back and he was supporting his weight on top of me with his arms. I giggled.

"Derek needs all of his betas." I said, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Derek also gave us 5 minutes." He leaned down to kiss me and I put my hand over my mouth. Isaac gave me a look. I used my other hand to move the hair that was covering my ear. I patted my ear gently with my pointer finger. "I don't care. You're my girlfriend and I want to kiss you." Isaac proclaimed before crashing his lips onto mine. I smiled into the kiss.

The kiss turned silly when Isaac moved from my lips to all over my face. I laughed as he pinned me down and I couldn't do anything but squirm under his strong grip. We heard a knock at the door, signaling Derek's 2 minute warning.

"Funs over." I frowned. Isaac's smile faltered as he stood from the bed. I watched the muscles in his back as he walked and felt my heart do a thing.

"I heard that." Isaac said, smiling happily as he searched through his drawers for something to wear. He already had jeans on, he just needed a shirt. He decided on a long sleeved crew neck. I just put on the shirt I was wearing the night before.

We stepped out into the main area where it was only Derek and Boyd.

"Waiting on Erica?" I asked as I leaned against a train car. Boyd nodded.

"As always." Boyd said, I giggled. Erica joined us about a minute later. She rolled her eyes at me and Isaac squeezed my hand.

Derek opened a large chest and Isaac saw something that intrigued him. He moved from my side to Derek's. I saw the symbol he was curious about and smiled.

"What's that?" Isaac asked as he bent down to trace the symbol. It was the same symbol Derek had tattooed on his back.

"It's a triscilade." Boyd said. "The spirals mean different things; Past present future, Mother, Father, Child."

"You know what it means to me." Derek asked. Boyd looked over to me, He knew I knew the answer.

"Alpha, Beta and Omega." I said. Derek smiled at my slightly.

"That's right. It's a spiral. It reminds us that we can all fall to one of rise to another. Betas can become Alphas, Alphas can fall to betas or even omegas." Derek said, standing up.

"Like Scott." Isaac said. I sighed.

"Scott is with us." Derek kneeled back down by the box. Isaac looked around.

"Really? Where is he now?" I rolled my eyes.

"He's looking for Jackson." I said. Isaac shot me an apologetic look.

"Don't worry, He's not going to have it easy tonight, None of us will. There is a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal but tonight, you're going to want to kill anything you can find." Derek said, handing Isaac an anti-full moon contraption.

"Good thing I had my period last week, then." Erica said, earning a surprised look from all of us. Derek held up something that was painful to look at, another contraption.

"Well, This one is for you." I cracked a smile.

"Where am I supposed to be tonight?" I asked Derek, moving to stand by him.

"You are going with Scott and Stiles to Lydia's party." I groaned.

"Why? I can be useful here. If they get out of control all it takes is a little bit of focus to-" Isaac cut me off.

"No, It's too dangerous." Isaac said, his voice stern. I looked at Derek.

"He's right. I'm not doubting your powers, trust me, I'm not but I'm not risking getting you hurt or killed tonight. You'll be safer at Lydia's party." I groaned again at Derek's words.

"Fine." I said, crossing my arms. Isaac stepped around Derek.

"Stop pouting." Isaac uncrossed my arms and took my hands in his. "Go have fun. At least for a couple of hours, Okay?"

"Okay. I have to go get ready. I love you." I said. Isaac smiled.

"And I love you." Isaac leaned down to kiss me and I heard a gag sound from Erica. I gave her the middle finger and I heard Boyd and Derek laugh.

* * *

Stiles and I walked up to Lydia's house while Stiles was carrying a ridiculously large gift. I rang the doorbell for him. Lydia opened the door and looked surprised. Surprised at the gift and how I looked.

I decided to go all out for this freaking party since I was being forced to go. I love Lydia, but parties aren't my thing. I curled my long dark brown hair into perfect ringlets. I had light makeup on, like Lydia had shown me. I was wearing high waisted black leather leggings that clung to my legs and showed my curves. My top was black with pink roses. It showed about an inch of my rib cage. I also had on a white knit cardigan that was fairly large on me but I loved it. I completed the outfit with my old black pair of vans.

Lydia stared at me and smiled.

"Happy birthday! We're coming in." Stiles said. He struggled to get the gift through the door.

"Kat, You look hot!" Lydia exclaimed, a proud look of her face. Stiles looked back at me. I guessed he hadn't really looked at me when he picked me up because when he looked at me fell through the door with Lydia's gift. I chuckled as Stiles picked himself and the gift up.

"Thanks, Lydia! You do too!" I said to her. She smiled and turned to walk away.

"Don't forget to try the punch!" Lydia called.

Stiles and I met up with Scott. Scott gave me a look.

"What?" I asked him. I looked to Stiles and he shrugged.

"Do you remember the pact we made when we were like 13? All of us?" Scott said, stepping closer. I thought and remembered.

"Oh my god. Scott!" I yelled.

"WELL?!" Scott yelled back. Stiles looked really confused.

"I didn't have sex with Isaac and Even if I had, Are you sure you'd want to know? About your sister having sex with one of the guys you hate?" I said quietly, leaning closer to the boys. Stiles mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"I don't hate him, Kat. I just don't trust him."

"Speak for yourself. I hate him." Stiles added.

"It really sucks that my boyfriend, best friend and brother don't get along. Because it puts me in some really awkward positions. But you 2 really have to understand that I love all 3 of you so much. Please just be civil to each other?"

"Fine, Just keep the PDA to a minimum." Stiles said. Scott nodded.

"Anyway, Either of you seen Jackson?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Nope, Have you seen Alison?" Scott asked.

"No, But we should probably tell her what we found." Stiles said.

"Still kinda not sure what we found." I rolled my eyes.

"We figured out that it has to do with water. All of the victims were on the swim team." I said.

"So, Whoever is controlling the kanima really hates the swim team?"

"Specifically the 2006 swim team." Stiles said.

"It could be a teacher, maybe another student from back then." I thought out loud.

"What are we missing?" Stiles asked. Ali walked up and I senses awkwardness between her and Scott.

"Uh, Jackson isn't here." Alison said, eyeing Scott.

"Yeah, no one is here." Stiles said.

"Maybe it's just early." Scott suggested.

"Or maybe nobody is coming because Lydia has turned into the town whackjob." Stiles said. I shrugged. He had a point.

"We have to do something, We've completely ignored her for the past 2 weeks." Alison said, looking over to a lonely looking Lydia across the pool.

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past 10 years." It slipped before I could stop myself. I sounded jealous. I kicked myself in my head. Figuratively.

"I prefer to think of it as me not have been on her radar," Stiles said.

"We don't owe her a party." Scott said.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Ali suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"Normal?" Scott asked.

"She wouldn't be the town whackjob if it wasn't for us."

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here."

"I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like really going." Stiles said, pulling out his phone.

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party."

The people started flowing and I grabbed myself some punch. I sat down next to Scott.

"Are you going to apologize to Alison or what?" Stiles asked.

"Why should I apologize?" Scott asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because you're the guy. It's like what we do." He had a point.

"But, I didn't do anything wrong."

"You should definitely apologize. Anytime a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, He's done something wrong."

"I'm not apologizing."

"Is that the full moon talking, buddy?"

"Probably. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because something has to go right here. I mean, we are getting our asses royally kicked here, If you haven't noticed. People are dying, I got my dad fired, You're going to be held back in school, I'm in love with a nutjob and a witch at the same time." I looked up at Stiles. Him and I needed to talk. "And on top of all of that, If I have to watch you lose Alison to a stalker like Matt, I'm going to stab myself in the face!" Scott stood up and was looking across the pool.

"I'll second that." I said.

"Don't stab yourselves in the faces."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because Jacksons here." I stood up to see Jackson walk in and Lydia hand him a glass of punch.

I had to pee so I went upstairs looking for the bathroom when I came across Alison standing in a room with a guy in a leather jacket.

"Get over yourself. There's another pretty girl walking through the room every 5 minutes." The guy yelled. I recognized the voice. It was Matt.

"Ali?" She looked up at me and Matt turned around.

"See! Perfect example." Matt said, pointing to me.

"Scott is looking for you. Want me to walk you back to him?" I lied. She nodded slowly. She walked past Matt and he grabbed her arm.

"Alison wait-" But she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Matt said. I grabbed Alison's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked, squeezing her shoulders.

"Yeah, Just feel kind of weird. I'll see you later?" She said. I nodded.

"Text me if you need me." She nodded.

I met up with Scott and Stiles.

"You feeling okay?"

"It's not the moon, It's different." Scott said, Stiles was distracted by something. He stood there for a moment before he looked like he was about to cry. I tried to get his attention but he wouldn't budge. He threw himself against a pillar and snapped out of whatever happened.

"Stiles! What happened?" I said, putting a hand on his cheek, wiping my best friend tear.

"I thought I uh saw something." He sat down and I saw Scott come running.

"We need to sober him up." Scott said.

"I got this." I said. I grabbed Stiles' face and dunked his head into the smaller pool next to us. I brought him back up. "How do you feel?"

"I really wish you were a boy so I could hit you." Stiles said.

"Hes sober." I said to Scott.

"We need to find Lydia." Scott said. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Alison had texted me.

_Ali- Left early. Can't explain right now. Call you later._

_K- I hope you're okay xx_

I didn't get a text back.

I met up with Scott and Stiles about 5 minutes later.

"I can't find Lydia anywhere." I said.

"Dude, Everyone that drank the punch is freaking out." Stiles said to Scott and I.

"I can see that." Scott said. I turned around to see a couple of guys throw Matt into the pool.

"I can't swim!" Matt yelled just before he hit the water. Jackson pulled Matt out of the water. Matt stood up. "What are you looking at?" He said to all of the people tripping on whatever Lydia spiked the drinks with. Matt started to walk forward and paused in front of Stiles, Scott and I. Stiles pushed me behind him slightly and Matt stared at me as he walked by.

I heard sirens.

"Cops are here! Party is over!" Yelled some guy that had sobered up real quick.

Scott, Stiles and I made our way out front. While Stiles got sober checked, Scott saw something. I followed his line of sight and I saw Matt, looking extremely angry, he was looking at Scott and I. I looked down to see the Kanima crouched at Matt's feet. My heart stopped.

A crowd of screaming teenagers ran in front of Matt and when they disappeared, So did he. I looked over to Scott.

"Matt's controlling the kanima." We said.

* * *

OH SHIT. WAIT UNTIL YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO INTENSE. REVIEW MY LOVELIES.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 22: Fury

"So this kids the real killer?" Sheriff asked. It was all starting to make sense now.

"Yeah," Stiles said. I sat on his bed, my leg shaking while the guys discussed it.

"No," Sheriff said, disbelieving.

"Yes!" Stiles argued.

"No," Sheriff defended.

"Yes! Dad, everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims on a murder, Okay? All we have to do is look through their transcripts and figure out which class they had in common."

"Except that the rave promoter, Kara, wasn't in Harris' class."

"Alright, Okay. You're right. Sorry, Okay. Then, I guess they dropped the charges against him?"

"No, No they're not dropping the charges but you know what? That doesn't prove anything." Sheriff looked between Scott and I. "Scott, Kat, Do you believe any of this?"

"It's really hard to explain how we know this but you just have to trust us. I have no doubt in my mind that Matt is the killer." I said from the bed.

"He took Harris' car, Okay? He knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders and that enough of the victims were in Harris' class, that they'd arrest him!"

"Alright, I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive, I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and it's coach dead?" Something clicked.

"Isn't it obvious? OUR SWIM TEAM SUCKS!" Stiles yelled. "We haven't won in like 6 years, Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, Does Harris?"

"What do you want me to do?" Sheriff asked.

"We need to look at the evidence. I have an idea." I asked, Stiles have me a questioning look.

"That would be at the station, Where I no longer work."

"Trust me, They'll let you in." Stiles pleaded. Sheriff looked baffled.

"Trust you?" Sheriff asked.

"Trust uh, Trust Scott and Kat?" Stiles said shyly.

"Scott and Kat, I trust." Sheriff said. I would've smiled but I had way too many theories swirling in my mind.

* * *

We walked into the Sheriff's station and the woman greeted us.

"It's 2 in the morning." She said, looking at the 4 of us.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." Sheriff said.

"We look at the hospital stuff 1st." Stiles whispered.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because every murder was committed by Jackson, Except for 1." I added.

"The pregnant girl. Jessica." Scott said.

"Yeah," Stiles said. "Since he had to kill her himself, Somebody from the hospital could've seen him."

"Thank you." Sheriff said to the woman. "Kids," He motioned for us to follow.

We got into the Sheriff's office to look at evidence.

"I don't know guys, There was a 6 car pile up that night. The hospital was jammed." Sheriff said, looking at the screen. I stood behind him and next to Stiles.

"Just keep going, Look, He had to pass one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica, Okay?" He's gotta be on the footage somewhere." Stiles argued.

"Hold on! Stop! Did you see that? Scroll back!" Scott said. Sheriff rewinded the tape and we saw a guy in a leather jacket with dark curly hair. It was definitely Matt.

"That's him! That's Matt!" I said.

"All I see is the back of someone's head." Sheriff commented.

"Matt's head, Yeah. I sit behind him in history. He has a very distinct cranium." Stiles defended.

"Are you 2 insane?" Sheriff asked.

"Alright, Fine. Look at his jacket, Huh? How many people do you know wear black leather jackets?"

"Millions. Literally."

"Can we scroll forward, There has to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras?" Scott asked.

"Stop! See! See! There he is again!" Stiles said.

"You mean, there is the back of his head again."

"Scott, He's talking to mom." I said, staring at the screen. Scott decided to call mom.

"Scott, Kat? Do you realize how many people I deal with in a day?" Mom said.

"This one is 16, Dark hair, blue eyes, normal looking." I said.

"Correction, Evil looking." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, I already talked to the police about this." Mom said.

"Okay, Mom. I'll take a picture and send it to you." Scott did as he said. "Did you recognize him?"

"Yeah, I did. I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall. Kat, Scott, What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Mom. I'll explain later. I gotta go." He hung up the phone.

"We have footprints along side the tire tracks at the trailer sight," Sheriff said.

"And if the match, That puts Matt at the scene of 3 murders, The trailer, the hospital and the rave." I said, putting pieces together.

"Actually 4, A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt as the garage where the mechanic was killed."

"When?" I asked.

"A couple hours before Stiles got there."

"Alright Dad, If 1 is a incident, 2 is a coincidence, 3 is a pattern, whats 4?" Stiles asked as Sheriff stood in front of us.

"4 is enough for a warrant. Scott, call your guys' mom back and see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant. Stiles go to the front desk and tell them to let their mom in when she gets here."

A minute or two later, Stiles walked in, being pushed by Matt, who had a gun. Stiles stood in front of me, I was standing by Scott. I was half exposed to Matt and his gun.

"Matt, It's Matt, right?" Sheriff asked. Matt nodded. "Matt, Whatever is going on, I can guarantee that there is a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"You know, It's funny you say that. Because I don't think you're aware of how _right _you are." Matt said, He looked over to me then looked back to Sheriff.

"I know you don't want to hurt people-" Matt cut Sheriff off.

"Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people. You 4 weren't on my list but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing someone on your cell phone like Scott is doing." I looked over to Scott who pulled his hand from his pocket. I cursed myself for leaving my phone at Stiles' house. "That, that could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone. NOW!" Matt yelled and I jumped.

"Come one," Sheriff said to Scott, Stiles and I. Scott and Stiles set their phones on Sheriff's desk. Matt looked at me and I shook my head. Bad misinterpreted move. Matt pointed the gun at me and I froze.

"I don't have a phone with me." I said through my teeth, trying to keep my cool. Matt looked at Stiles then back to me.

"Search her! Don't lie or I'll shoot!" Matt yelled. Stiles stepped in front of my and I lifted my arms. He patted me down carefully. He saw the tears in my eyes and looked into them. He turned back to Matt.

Matt lead us to where a couple of cells were.

"Tighter." Matt said to Stiles, referring to Sheriff's handcuff. Matt was making Stiles handcuff Sheriff to a metal bar on the wall. Matt was holding the gun at Stiles. I tried to focus my energy on Matt to drop him but it wasn't working.

"Do what he says, Stiles." I said, my voice unstable. Once Sheriff was 'tied down', Matt lead us down the hall. Scott stopped by one of the side halls. The hall was covered in blood and 3 bodies were laying lifeless on the floor.

"Are you going to kill everybody here?" Scott asked Matt.

"No, that's what Jackson is for. I just think about killing them, and he does it." Matt smiled before pushing us down the hall back to the Sheriff's office.

"Deleted. And we're done." Stiles said. Scott said shredding evidence and I was standing by Matt as a 'motivation' to get rid of all of it. "And since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means, we're good here, right? Just get my dad and we'll go. You continue on the whole vengence thing. Enjoy the kanima." Stiles said. Matt had a weird look on his face. A car pulled into the parking lot.

"Sounds like your mom is here, McCall twins." Matt said.

"Matt, Don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt."

"If you don't move now, I'm going to kill Stiles first. And then your mom." Matt lead us out to the front door.

"Open it." Matt said.

"Matt, Please." Scott said.

"Open. The. Door." Matt said, impatient. Scott opened the door, It wasn't mom, It was Derek.

"Oh, Thank god." Scott said just before Derek fell to the floor. Jackson stood behind him, half Kanima form.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek said, from the ground. Matt stood over Derek.

"Well Derek, Not everyone is lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf. Oh yeah, That's right! I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, Kanimas, it's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except you guys, Kat and Stiles. What do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman. But uh, It's more of a winter thing, you know, seasonal." Stiles said, sarcastically. Matt jerked his head and Jackson slit the back of Stiles' neck and he fell on top of Derek while muttering 'bitch'. Scott tried to catch him but Jackson held a hand out in front of Scott while Jackson's other hand wrapped around my throat. Again, My powers weren't working.

"Get him off of me." Derek said through his teeth.

"Oh, I don't know Derek. I think you 2 make a pretty good pair. It must suck though, Have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not use to feeling this helpless."

"I still have teeth. Scoot down here a little closer, See how helpless I am." Derek said. Another car pulled up.

"Is that her? Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott, Don't trust him!" Stiles yelled. Matt rolled Stiles over and put his foot on Stiles' chest. I tried to get free but Jackson's grip on me tightened.

"Stop! Stop!" I yelled, seeing Stiles struggle under Matt's foot.

"Stop!" Scott yelled.

"Then do what I tell you to!"

"Okay! Alright! Stop!" Matt got his foot off of Stiles' chest and I felt my airway start to close. I coughed and tried to breath in. Jackson's grip was too tight.

"Matt," I choked out. He looked over, his eyes went soft for a moment but then he let his guard back up. He gave Jackson a look and I felt myself able to breathe again.

"You, Take them in there." Matt said to Jackson. Jackson un wrapped his hand from around my throat and I rubbed it gently. It felt like it was already bruising. Matt looked at Scott and I. "You 2, With me."

When mom walked in, Matt held me in a headlock and pointed the gun at Scott.

"Mom," Scott said. She didn't look up.

"Oh thank god, You scared me-" She looked up and saw her two kids. One being threatened by a gun, and the other could have their neck broken at any moment.

"Just do what he says, Mom." I said, holding back tears.

"He said he promised not to hurt you." Scott said. Scott turned to Matt.

"He's right." Matt said, He pointed the gun at Scott's stomach and shot him. I flinched at the loud sound and the scream. I knew Scott would heal but my mom didn't.

"Scott! Stiles! Kat! What happened!?" I heard Sheriff yelled from the back. Scott fell against the wall.

"But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you," Matt said to Scott. Mom scooted closer to Scott.

"GET BACK!" Matt yelled, pointing the gun at mom and tightening his grip on me.

"Mom! Just stay back!" I said, panicked.

"Mom, Mom, Stop, Mom!' Scott said.

"I said, get back." Matt whispered intimidatingly.

"Scott," Mom said sadly. She looked at me almost being choked by Matt. "Kat,"

"Mom, Just do it." Scott said. Mom stepped back.

"McCall, Get up." Matt said.

"Matt! Matt!" Sheriff called from the back.

"Shut, Shut up! EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP. Now, get up of I shoot you mom or your sister next!" Matt yelled.

Matt lead us back to where Sheriff was. Matt put mom in one of the cells.

"Please, He needs to see a doctor. So does Kat, her neck." Mom said before Matt cut her off.

"You think so?" Matt whispered.

"Hey! Hey! You listen to me!-" Sheriff yelled at Matt.

"It's alright, I'm okay." Scott said.

"I am too, Mom." I added. Mom looked between both of us.

"No, you guys aren't okay." Mom protested.

"It doesn't hurt, Mom." I said.

"Cause that's the adrenaline. Please, Just let me take a look at my kids, Okay? I can stop the bleeding and make sure any vessels in Kat's neck weren't popped." Mom said, tears running down her cheeks.

"They have no idea! Do they?" Matt yelled.

"Please, Let me just take a quick look-"

"Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP. Lady, If you keep talking, I'm going to shoot BOTH of them IN THE HEAD. " Matt yelled. Mom nodded.

"Okay, Okay." She whispered.

"Back to the front, McCall twins." Matt said, turning to Scott and I.

"After you," Matt said. I looked at my mom one last time before Matt pushed us down the hall.

"The evidence is gone, Why don't you just go?" Scott asked as Matt pushed us into the Sheriff's office.

"You think the evidence mattered that much? Huh? No, I want the book."

"What book?" Scott asked.

"The bestiary. He wants the bestiary." I said. Matt nodded.

"Not just a few pages, The entire thing."

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for anyway?"

"I need answers."

"To what?" I asked.

"To this." Matt lifted his shirt, he was beginning to take the form of the Kanima. That's why my powers didn't work on him. My powers never worked on Jackson either.

Matt lead us to where the deputies worked.

"There." We all stopped. "You know, I feel bad for you Scott. Because you're probably thinking 'how am I going to explain this when it heals?' and the sad part is, you don't know how incredible it is that you are healing. You know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They DIE."

"Say for instance, If I were to put a bullet in Kat, She would die." Matt said. pointing the gun at my face, the gun was about a foot from my head and I swallowed my fear.

"We all know that, Matt. But that's not what happened to you, Isn't that right?" I said, my tone condescending. Deaton said Gerard had a plan, I did too. Scott looked at me like I was crazy. I mean, I was mouthing off to a guy that was holding a gun to my face. Brave, Crazy. Same thing.

"He shouldn't have let them drink." Matt said, not waiving the gun.

"You're right, Matt. The swim team won state that year. Mr. Lahey invites his favorites over for a couple of drinks to celebrate. That's where it goes wrong. I remember Isaac told me you stopped talking to him after his brother's swim team won state. Which made me think, What happened there? So, I dug a little deeper." I turned my head to Scott to make sure he was following, He was still looking at me like I was insane. I turned back to Matt.

"You went to the Lahey house to trade a first edition and you were going to trade. But, You heard the music. You went to check it out and someone threw you in. It's a commonly known fact the you can't swim, Matt. But they didn't care. You go under and panic. See, when you're underwater and you panic, you swallow water. You drowned. Someone finally pulled you out."

"Lahey told me it was my fault. That I should tell no one! He said what little bastard doesn't know how to swim! I'd see them at school, they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night gasping for breath. My parents thought I was an asthmatic. They even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I- I was-"

"Drowning." I finished for him. Matt nodded, tears in his eyes.

"You know about that little white light that people talk about when you're dying. I didn't see anything. I saw darkness. Everything was dark. But then came Kate Argent's funeral. And everything changed. I was taking some photos, and by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look at the screen and I have an unbelieveable rage that fills me and I want to see him dead. And the next day, he actually was." Matt smiled, the gun still pointed at me.

"Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It's a beautiful thing that you have both, Katherine." I got bad chills when my name rolled off of his tongue. "But anyway, it was something out of greek mythology, Like the furies were coming down to punish Orestes." Scott had no clue what he was talking about but I did.

"I know Katherine knows, But you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Matt said to Scott.

"Is that the guy that stabbed out his eyes?" Scott said, I rolled my eyes.

"That's adolphus, You dumbass!" Matt yelled, the gun moved closer to me.

"The furies are deities of vengeance." I said. Matt smile at me before turning back to Scott.

"Their tears ran of blood and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing. Jackson is my fury." Matt turned to Jackson, who was standing in the doorway, then turned back to me. "And when I had saw him the next night, It was like a bind had cemented between the 2 of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So, I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what?!" Matt yelled.

"He didn't recognize you." I said quietly through my teeth.

"That's right, Katherine. So, When he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him with my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead. So, I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture. And Jackson would take their life."

Seconds later, The lights shut off. The emergency light turn on and the sirens blared.

"What's going on?!" Matt yelled, pointing the gun at me. I took the opportunity of Matt being distracted to move to the side and hit the gun out of Matt's hands. Before he could react, I hit his head on the head and he stumble behind a desk before the gunfire started. The shots began.

Scott pulled me down and we hide under a desk, opposite of the gunfire.

"Where did you learn that?" Scott asked over the gunfire.

"I'm smart." I said.

Scott grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the smoke. Jackson was standing in the way but Scott pushed him into the room Matt was in. We ran to get Stiles and Derek.

"Get him." Derek said. Scott pulled Stiles up and we rushed into the hall. Jackson followed us closely. I walked trailed backwards and threw Jackson back into another room with my mind. My brain scramble may not work but my telekinesis sure does.

We finally got into a questioning room and I stayed with Stiles while Scott went out of the room.

"Kat, I need you to take me to the room where Matt is keeping your mom and my dad." I nodded.

We crept down the hall quietly as I supported Stiles. We hid behind a corner just as Matt hit Sheriff in the back of the head with the butt of the gun.

"Matt, Matt. Please listen to me. My daughter has bruising around her throat and my son has been shot. I have heard other gunfire an I don't know what's happening but can you please just let me see my kids?" Mom said, her voice shaking. It broke my heart.

"How totally clueless are you people?" Matt said before he turned to see Derek wolfed out in the corner. I heard the kanima hiss. Derek and the Kanima started fighting. I saw my mom's face and I gave up.

"Stiles, I'll be right back." I set him gently on the ground and walked into the room where Derek and The kanima were fighting.

"Enough!" I yelled. I raised my hands and threw the kanima back against one wall and Derek against the other, holding them there. I felt blood trickle out of my nose as I looked up to my mom. Her eyes wide. I threw the Kanima and Derek out of the room and Scott ran in, wolfed out.

"Scott? Kat?" Mom said, her voice quiet. Mom saw me use my powers and saw Scott as a werewolf. She covered her mouth with her hands and tears streamed down her face. I wiped the blood from under my nose. Scott and I lowered our heads before running into the hall where Gerard was standing.

"What are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Scott said.

"Trust me, I'm aware of that." Gerard said, eyeing me.

"I've done everything you've asked of me. I'm in Derek's pack, I've given you all the information, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson-"

"Leave him to us. Help your friends, your sister. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your guys' mother. Go," Gerard said, he was beginning to walk away when he dropped his canister of meds.

"You dropped this," Scott said, handing it to him. I smiled.

"Go,"

This wasn't over.

* * *

SO INTENSE OMG. I just wanted to thank you guys so much for reviewing and reading and being so supportive! I love you guys so much!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23: Battlefield

I heard the Kanima hiss from Scott's room and I bolted through the door. Gerard was lounging in Scott's chair while the Kanima was holding mom up by her throat on the wall. Scott had his claws out.

"Ah, Katherine. How nice of you to join us." Gerard said.

"Let go of my mother." I said through my teeth. Scoot looked back at me. I remembered that I was supposed to keep my powers a secret from Gerard.

"I can't do that. But I can let her live. Thats up to you 2."

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"I want to talk." Gerard said, I rolled my eyes. "You haven't been answering your phone, Scott."

"Let her go and we can talk about whatever you want." Scott said, his voice low. Gerard stood from the chair.

"I want the same thing I have always wanted. I want Derek and his pack." Gerard looked at me, he knew I was with Isaac.

"You have them all in hiding. How are we supposed to know where they are?" Scott asked. Gerard looked at me again.

"Even if I had talked to Isaac, He wouldn't have told me where they were. I don't know where they are hiding." I defended. I wasn't lying.

"I think with the proper motivation, You could draw them out. And if you haven't notice, I have a very impressive means of motivation." Gerard looked back to my mother then back at Scott and I. "Why do you think I'm able to control him? Well, you both know the myth. The kanima is a weapon of vengeance."

"This is about Kate." I said, realizing what he meant.

"I didn't come here just to bury my daughter, I came to avenge her." Gerard forced the Kanima to drop my mother. Scott and I rushed to her side while Gerard and the Kanima left.

"Mom!" I said, running to kneel beside her.

"Are you okay?" Scott said as she coughed.

"I don't know what happening." Mom breathed hard. "I don't know what that thing was or even what you 2 are but whatever he wants, Just give it to him."

"Mom," I said.

"It's not that easy." Scott added.

"Do what he wants. Give him what he wants." Her voice was unstable.

"I don't know if I can. If either of us can."

* * *

I was comforting the dog lying on the exam table while Deaton was measuring out some medication and Scott was organizing tools when the clinic door opened and the bell rang.

"Would you mind seeing who that is, Kat?" Deaton asked. I nodded. I froze, so did Scott and Deaton, when the dog in the back went crazy.

I moved to the doorway to see Isaac standing there with his hands in his pockets. His dull expression lightened when he saw me. I rushed from the doorway to the waiting room and into his arms. He hugged me close. I remembered that I was at work and I pulled from the hug. Deaton opened the small swing door that blocked off the front desk.

"It's okay, Isaac. We're open." Deaton said with a small smile. I grabbed Isaac's hand and lead him into the exam room. Deaton injected the sickly dog with the medicine and I lightly patted the dog's head. Isaac stood across the table, Deaton to my left and Scott to my right.

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac said, staring down at the dog with his nose wrinkled. Scott and I exchanged looks while Deaton smiled.

"Scott said almost the exact thing to me a couple of months ago. One day he could tell the difference between the animals that were getting better and the animals that were not."

"He's not getting better, is he?" Isaac asked. Deaton shook his head. "Is it cancer?"

"Osteosarcoma. The dog has the K9 version of what Sammy had." I said, looking down at the table. Scott set his hand on mine.

"It has a very distinct smell, Doesn't it?" Deaton asked. Scott nodded. "Come here," Deaton said to Isaac. Isaac looked at me and I nodded with a small smile, knowing what Deaton was about to do. "I know you are well aware of what your abilities can do for you, Improved strength, speed and healing. Ever wonder what it could do for others?" Isaac looked over to me, confused. I smiled at him.

"Would you like to show him, Kat?" Deaton asked. I nodded. Deaton and I switched spots. I took Isaac's hand gently in mine and I set his on the dog. After a second or 2, the black veins showed in Isaac's hand, indicating that he was taking some of the dog's pain. He slowly moved his hand from the dog and lifted his sleeve.

"What did I do?" Isaac whispered. I smiled softly.

"You took some of his pain away." I said, Isaac brought his hand to his chin.

"Only a little bit. But sometimes a little can make quite a difference." Deaton said. Isaac rested his nose on his wrist before tearing up.

"It's okay, the first time he showed me, I cried too." Scott said. I chuckled. Isaac lifted his head from his hand and smiled brightly. A smile that was not too often brought out around anyone but me. It warmed my heart and made my knees turn to jello when he smiled like that.

Deaton went to put the dog back in his cage where the dog could rest. I was in a room nearby but I could hear them talk.

"They're leaving tonight. During the game." Isaac said.

"So why are you telling me?" Scott asked.

"I'm telling you that if it weren't for Kat, I'd be going with them. I know you don't trust me in general, especially with her-"

"If there's anything that I trust you with, It's her. I see the way you look at her. And the way your face lightens up when you see her. The brother in me just doesn't want her to get hurt but the wolf in me can basically smell the love between you 2."

"I'm in love with your sister, Scott."

"Trust me, I know. She loves you back. I've known that you loved her since the day you asked for our address to check on her."

"How'd you know?"

"The way your heartbeat went nuts when you asked about her. But if you hurt her, I'm probably going to have to kill you."

"Point taken. You playing in the game tonight?"

"No, I can't even think about playing some meaningless game."

"So, You weren't at practice last week. You didn't hear."

"Didn't hear what?"

"Jackson was there like nothing happened.

"Which means,"

"He's playing tonight."

* * *

Mom and I walked into the boys' locker room to see Scott but Coach started his speech.

"In less than an hour, aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind." Coach said.

"What?" Mom looked at me. I shrugged.

"Mankind, that word should have a new meaning for all of us today." Coach went on. Mom tapped on Stiles' shoulder.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Mom asked.

"He does this every year." Stiles sighed.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded.

"We're fighting for our right to live." YA!s erupted from the team.

"Wait, Is this-"

"Yeah, it's the speech from independence day." Stiles responded.

"But as the day, the world declared in 1 voice!" Coach yelled.

"Coach's favorite movie." Stiles added.

"He doesn't know any sports speeches?" I asked.

"I don't think he really cares." Stiles shrugged.

"TODAY WE CELEBRATE OUR INDEPENDENCE DAY!" Coach yelled, the team erupted in chants and hollers. Gerard came from behind Coach. Mom tensed up and I held her hand.

"Well spoken, Coach. I might've chosen something with a little more historical significance, but there is no denying your passion. And while I haven't been here long, There's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight, even with only one co-captain leading you." Scott turned to me and I gave him a look.

"Now, I'm your principal but I'm also a fan so don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team, Get out there and _murder them._" Even Coach's face faltered when Gerard said that. I got the bad chills.

"You heard the man! ASSES ON THE FIELD!"

* * *

I sat between Stiles and Scott on the bench.

"Your dad coming?" I asked Stiles.

"Yeah, He's already here." Stiles responded.

"You guys seen Alison?" Scott said, looking to the field.

"No, You seen Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet."

"You know what's going on?"

"No,"

"It's going to be bad, isn't it? I mean, people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad."

"Most likely." I said with a sigh.

"Guys, The other night, seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt, while I'm just lying there and I can't even move and Kat's bust trying to keep the Kanima from killing Derek, I wanna help, you know? I want to but I can't do the things that you guys can do. I can't."

"It's okay, Stiles." I said, resting my head on his shoulder like I used to do when we were kids.

"We're losing, guys."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I jumped, Coach scared me. "The game hasn't even started yet. Now, put your helmet on and get out there. You're in for Greenberg."

"What happened to Greenberg?" Stiles asked.

"What happened to Greenberg? He sucks, you suck slightly less."

"I'm playing. On the field. With the team?!" Stiles asked, excitedly. I smiled widely at him.

"Yes, Unless you'd rather play with yourself."

"I already did that today. Twice." I facepalmed.

"GET THE HELL OUT THERE!" Coach yelled. Stiles grabbed his gear and ran onto the field. Scott got this weird look on his face. I looked around to see Gerard talking to himself, or rather, to Scott. I clenched my fists.

Stiles kept dropping the ball or getting tackled. Scott tried to go on the field.

"Sit." Coach said, putting his hand on Scott's shoulders forcing him down.

"But Coach, We're dying out there."

"I'm well aware of that. Now, Sit." Scott sat and someone sat next to me. I looked up to see Isaac putting on his gear. Scott turned to see Isaac.

"You came to help?" Scott said. Isaac smiled at my brother and I.

"I came to win. And to see my girlfriend." Isaac smiled and kissed my temple. Scott looked over to Gerard, who was staring at Isaac. I glared back. "Either of you have a plan yet?" I shook my head.

"No, Right now it's just to keep Jackson from killing anyone." Scott said.

"Well, That might be easier if you were actually in the game." Isaac commented.

"Make it to where Coach has no choice but to play Scott." I said.

"How are we going to do that? Coach has a whole bench full of guys he would play before me." I turned to Isaac.

"Can you do this without putting anyone in the hospital?" I asked.

"I can try." Isaac pecked me quickly on the lips before putting on his helmet. "I love you." He said before walking away.

"And I love you." I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

Isaac rammed one of the Beacon players and sent him to the ground as soon as he was in the game.

"LAHEY!" Coach yelled. "Ramirez, You're in." Number 4 ran out onto the field. Isaac crashed into 32, sending 32 flying.

"Murphy, You're in." Coach said after having a spaz moment. Isaac took down another guy. "LAHEY! Seriously! What the hell is your problem!" Coach yelled. Isaac opened his arms and shrugged. I giggled. Jackson ran into Isaac and Isaac landed with a thud. I ran onto the field to Isaac's side. I took off his helmet hand lifted his head off of the ground.

"It's not broken, But I can't move it. I think Jackson nicked me, I can feel it spreading." The paramedics moved him onto a gurney. Isaac stopped them before they walked away with him.

"I'm going to be okay. I love you." Isaac said. I nodded.

"And I love you." I kissed him lightly on the lips before going back to Scott, who was now talking to mom.

"Something is happening, isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game?" Mom said. I nodded.

"You should go." Scott said.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. Anything that I said before, Forget it. All of it. If you 2 can do something to help, then do it. You have to." Scott and I nodded. I was about to sit on the bench but I saw Gerard head up to the locker room. I followed.

I came to the locker room to see Gerard holding a sword, ready to cut Isaac in half.

"I don't think so." I grabbed 1 of Gerard's hunters by his hair and I hit his head against a nearby locker. He fell to the ground. I threw the other across the locker room with my mind. I looked in the mirror. I saw Scott's golden eyes and turned.

"Where is he?"

"He disappeared." I said to Scott. Scott looked at me funny. "What?"

"You're eyes. Where the light brown should be, it's black."

"What?" I turned and moved to a mirror by Isaac. I looked and Scott was right. I blinked a few times and my eyes were back to the light brown they should be.

* * *

We won the game but the light went out on the field and someone screamed.

"Scott!" I yelled! I held Isaac's hand in mine. He stayed close, making sure I wouldn't get engulfed in the crowd. Scott found Isaac and I.

"Are you okay mom?" I asked.

"I'm fine but somebody is hurt. Somebody is down on the field!" She said frantically. The light turned on again. Isaac, Mom, Scott and I ran over to where someone was lying on the ground. It was Jackson. Lydia was panicking, calling Jackson's name.

"He's not breathing, No pulse." Mom said. Mom lifted Jackson's shirt to reveal blood. Several lacerations to his abdomen.

"Oh god," I said, leaning into Isaac. He put his arms around me comfortingly. Scott got mine and Isaac's attention. Scott pointed at Jackson's fingertips, coated in his own blood.

"He did it to himself?" Isaac asked.

"This is a distraction. Gerard is playing us." I said. Isaac and Scott looked at me as I stared at Jackson lifeless body.

* * *

I've decided I'm definitely doing a season 3A and 3B. Depending on how the plot goes in season 4, I might do that. Thanks for reviewing more guys! I love you all!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 24: Master Plan

I slipped into the boys' locker room just as the last boy exited. I walked to stand next to Isaac as Scott ripped off the door off of a locker. It landed at Isaac's feet, bent.

"You're going to find him by scent?" I asked, watching as Scott grabbed a few of Stiles' things.

"Yeah, Isaac and I are both going to." Scott said, handing Isaac a shoe.

"How come you get a shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac asked, I chuckled. Scott looked over by the locker room door. He gott mine and Isaac's attention. We turned to see Derek standing alone.

"We need to talk." Derek said. Isaac pushed me behind him, protectively. Peter stepped out from behind a set of lockers.

"All of us." Peter said.

"Holy shit." Scott said, staring at Peter. "What the hell is this?" I stared Peter down. trying to keep my anger under control. Isaac sensed my struggle and grabbed my hand.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station." Derek said. Peter looked over to me and smiled. I squeezed Isaac's hand.

"Okay, Hold on. He threatened to kill mine and Kat's mom. I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm going to have to go with Scott on this one, Have you seen their mom? She's gorgeous." Peter said.

"Shut up!" Scott, Derek and I yelled. I used my powers to lock Peters jaw shut. He looked at me wide eyed.

"Who's he?" Isaac asked, referring to Peter.

"That's Peter. Derek's uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat." Scott said.

"Not to mention, He's the one that bit Scott and I." I added bitterly. Peter waved at Isaac.

"Good to know." Isaac said quietly.

"How is he alive?" Scott demanded.

"Short version is, He knows how to stop Jackson. Maybe how to save him." Derek said.

"That's helpful, Except Jackson's dead." Isaac said.

"What?" Derek said, not believing.

"Yeah, Jacksons dead, it just happened on the field." Derek and Peter exchanged glances.

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?"Isaac asked, confused. Peter tried to talk but failed. I smiled.

"Keep trying to talk. You'll shatter your jaw." I said with a smile.

"Let the man speak." Scott said. I sighed and unlocked Peter's jaw.

"Because if Jackson is dead, It didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter said, rubbing his jaw.

"But why?" Derek asked.

"Well, That's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly."

* * *

Derek and Peter lead Scott, Isaac and I through the front door of the old Hale house.

"They sound Stiles." Scott said, sighing of relief.

"Thank god." I said, feeling a weight lift off my shoulders. I looked up at Isaac to see a flash of jealousy on his face. It disappeared as quick as it arrived.

"I told you I looked everywhere." Derek said to Peter. Peter was tapping his fingers gently on each step.

"You didn't look here." Peter said, pulling a step up and removings a box like figure from under the step. He blew the dust off of the box.

"What is that? A book?" Derek asked, earning a look from Peter.

"No, It's a laptop. What century are you living in?" Peter said as he opened the box, It was a briefcase. "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records."

Scott's phone rang. Isaac followed Derek and Peter while I stayed with Scott. He answered and put it on speaker.

"Hey mom, we can't talk right now." Scott said.

"Yeah, well. I'm so freaked out that I can barely talk either." Mom said, her voice breathy.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Something. Definitely something. I don't know what but something. I think you guys are going to want to see this for yourselves."

* * *

"Scott, Get him to us." Derek said over the phone.

"Not cure if we have time for that." Scott replied. Scott had the phone on speaker. Jackson wriggled under the body bag.

"Scott, Get him out of there now. Go now!" Derek exclaimed before hanging up the phone.

Scott told mom to stay at the hospital for safety while he and Isaac carried Jackson out to the parking lot. We had gotten to the car when Scott dropped what I had guessed to be Jackson's head and a car pulled up. Chris Argent exited his car and stalked towards us.

"You're alone." Scott said. Chris bowed his head slightly.

"More than you know." His voice low.

"What do you want?" I asked. I could feel Isaac worried glare on my back.

"We don't have a lot in common, the three of us. But at the moment, We have a common enemy." Chris stated, monotone.

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here." Scott said.

"I wasn't talking about Jackson."

Gerard. Gerard was our common enemy.

"Gerard has twisted his way into Alison's head. The same way he did with Kate. I'm losing her. And I know you 2 are losing her as well." Chris looked between Scott and I.

"You're right." Scott said, his voice somewhat sad. "So can you trust us to fix this?" Chris' head nodded, very small. "Then, Can you let us go?"

"No, My car is faster."

We pulled up to a cluster of abandoned building, near where the rave was. We all stepped out of the car. I had to sit on Isaac's lap because Jackson was taking up the rest of the backseat.

"I think he's stopped moving." Isaac said, shutting the car door.

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked. Derek was speeding down the road in front of us on all fours. He did a front flip and landed in front of us. I rolled my eyes. "I'm here for Jackson. Not you."

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting." Derek sneered."Get him inside."

Once the car was inside, That's when things started to unravel.

"Where are they?" Scott asked.

"Who?" Derek questioned.

"Peter and Lydia." I answered. Derek ignored us. He unzipped Jackson's body bag.

"Wait a minute. You said you could help us save him!" Scott yelled.

"We're past that." Derek said calmly.

"What about-"

"Think about it, Scott! Gerard controls him now! He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog! He set all of this on motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful!" Derek yelled.

"No, No. He wouldn't do that." Chris interrupted. "If he's a dog that my father is turning rabid, And my father would never let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not." Gerard said, standing near the entrance. Isaac pushed me behind him. "Anything that dangerous, That out of control, Is better off dead."

Derek looked down at Jackson before bringing up his claws. Just before his claws impaled him, Jackson clawed Derek's chest and threw him across the room, behind some plastic drapery.

"Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me."

An arrow was sent flying. Scott dodged it and it flew into Isaac's shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Alison?" Scott said. I kneeled beside Isaac, I draped his arm around my shoulders and dragged him to a corner. I heard a gunshot. Then, a few more.

I sat Isaac down and I quickly pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. He yelped in pain.

"I have to go help them." Isaac said, standing and pulling me to my feet as well.

"Please be careful." I said. He nodded.

"Stay out of the way, no matter what happens."

"I can't promise that. I love you."

"And I love you." Isaac leaned down to plant a short but passionate kiss on my lips before he ran off to join the battle. I hid behind a large stack of wooden beams. I watched as my brother and my boyfriend fought an invincible kanima. Isaac was thrown into a wood pile near mine. I flinched.

I couldn't take it anymore. Derek was being slashed in the chest, Scott was being thrown into walls and Isaac was being stabbed by Alison. I ran from my hiding place and grabbed a chinese ring dagger from my boot that Alison gave me and taught me how to use.

I ran up to the kanima, who was crouched over and stabbed him in the back. I dug the dagger further into his back and it screamed in pain. It threw me to the side harshly when it turned sharply to get me off it's back. I hazily got up and grabbed the second dagger from my other boot. I reached the kanima and it swung I ducked and stabbed it's side. I pulled the knife out and dodged another swing while stabbing it in it's other side. I moved to put the 3rd wound in it's neck but it caught my hand. It wrapped it's scaly hand around my neck and lifted me into the air.

I gasped for air as I kicked my feet. I looked around to the wolves who were barely able to stand up. I looked over to Isaac who was on the ground. We made I contact and I saw horror in his eyes as the kanima sent me flying into the far wall as hard as it could. I landed against the wall, about 6 feet off of the ground. I felt my head knock extremely hard against the wall while the impact sent all air from my lungs outward. I fell to the cold, hard ground with a harsh thud.

I struggled for air for just a second but once I was breathing again, I coughed up blood. I felt a liquid warmth in my hair on the back of my head. I looked in front of me to see Isaac shooing Scott back into battle. Isaac ran towards me, tears in his eyes.

"Kat!" Isaac's voice echoed and made every wound I earned from the kanima's attack pound. He scrambled to my side and lifted my head onto his lap. "Kat, stay with me. Kat!" He yelled as my eyes slipped shut. I felt my slow heartbeat in my head. I looked over to where Scott had run to see Alison with the Kanima's tail wrapped around her neck. I couldn't hear a word they were saying.

I looked back to Isaac whose flawless skin was now covered in blood spatter and his cheeks were bright red.

"Scott! I'm taking her to the hospital!" Isaac said, his usually smooth voice unstable.

From then on, Darkness.

* * *

An obnoxious beeping sound woke me from my peaceful sleep. I breathed out and I felt a stabbing pain in my lungs. I opened my eyes to a semi-bright light the was unmistakably a hospital light. I tried to move but every muscle and bone in my body ached.

I turned my head to see Isaac asleep in the chair next to my bed, Scott sprawled out on the room's couch and Stiles on the floor, snuggling with a pillow. I smiled. All 3 of my boys were close to me, waiting for me to wake up. I felt a warmth spread through me.

"Boys." I said in a normal voice, despite the pain it caused. Nobody moved. "Boys!" I yelled. They jumped awake and focused their tired attention on me.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Kat." Stiles said, sitting up against the couch as Scott did the same. I smiled. My boys all had tired grins on their faces, seeing me awake.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"Jackson's not dead. He's just a werewolf now." Scott said. I raised one eyebrow.

"Give me more details on that later. Anything else?" I looked around. Stiles and Isaac awkwardly looked to Scott. Scott sighed, sadly.

"Alison and I are broken up." I felt my heart break for my brother. After all that those 2 have been through together, it wasn't enough to keep them together and that made me sad.

"Hey guys, Can I have a minute alone with Kat?" Isaac asked. Stiles and Scott's faces fell but they nodded. They both waved as they exited my hospital room. I looked over to Isaac with a smile. His expression was sad but trying to hide it.

"I'm so glad you're okay. The doctors said you had 2 broken ribs on each side, internal bleeding, a concussion and a hairline fracture where you hit your head. I was so incredibly worried. Derek made me go to school despite my begging to stay." I smiled. I moved my hand to set on top of his gently. "He's also making me do another thing, despite my begging."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my stomach was uneasy.

"I- uhm. He- He thinks we should break up." He looked down to his lap. "Our pack is in trouble. Boyd and Erica are missing. There is an alpha pack on their way and they want something to do with Derek." I felt my heart slowly crumble. "He ordered me to leave you immediately. He said that I need to have my full focus on the pack. No distractions." His voice shook. I saw a single tear stream down his face. Another one followed, and Another.

"So, This is it?" I said, my voice cracking and shaking. "You don't even get a say in this? And we're over, just like that?" Warm, salty tears rolled down my cheeks. Isaac saw them and he shed another one himself.

"Kitty, Please don't cry. I can't see you cry. It makes it so much worse." Isaac whispered.

"No, Isaac. What makes it worse that I know you love me and You know I love you but we can't be together because your alpha got himself into trouble and he's using you as back up." I said, bitterly.

"I've got to go. I love you Katherine." Isaac said after he stood up. He leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I love you too, Isaac." I could barely manage the words as Isaac slipped out of my room. I felt the tears overflow my eyes. Stiles opened the door and silently came to my bedside.

"Scott is out there talking to Isaac about it. Scoot over, Kitty." Stiles said. I nodded. I silently moved over enough for him to lie next to me. I felt more and more tears rolling. Stiles carefully moved my wires and tubes to he could lie down. I lift my head and he set his arm underneath it. Once he was situated, I moved my head into the crook of his neck and sobbed.

I felt as if someone cut my chest open and ripped out my heart. I felt empty. I knew I could survive without Isaac but I didn't want to. I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again unless I was in Isaac's arms.

* * *

This chapter was pretty sad to write but here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! As soon as I post this, I will be starting on 3a! Thank you guys so much for all of the support! Please review, follow and favorite! It keeps me going and makes writing this so much more satisfactory!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 25: Tattoo

Isaac's Point of View

* * *

Someone was dragging me. It was all blurry and hazy. Kat ran through my mind. What if it was her? What if she has saved me from whatever attacked me? I hoped with all my heart it was her. I hadn't seen her since the day we broke up. Derek prohibited any and all contact with her.

I tried texting her about a month after she got out of the hospital, mid June, and I got several broken bones and a verbal lashing from Derek. My heart broke even more at every reminder of her. I would see roses by Derek's place and my heart would ache. Roses were Kat's favorite flowers.

I was shocked out of my thoughts, Literally. I lifted my head off of the ground in pain to see a girl. It wasn't Kat. The girl's chocolate skin was pretty but nowhere near Kat's. Every girl I saw, I compared to Kat. Kat won every time. I grunted in pain.

"Quiet." The girl scolded, hushed. I felt around on my chest to feel blood and torn clothing. The girl pulled me off of the ground and she helped me over to her bike. "Stay with me, We're almost there."

"My neck." I said, lifting my head to the wounds on the nape of my neck.

"From their claws. It's how they share memories."

"But I don't remember anything."

"It's also how they steal them." She stabilized me onto the bike and she wrapped my arms around her waist. "Listen to me, No matter what happens, Hold on. You hold on tight." I nodded. She put on her helmet and started the bike. As we turned a corner, I heard multiple pairs of footsteps.

"I hear something. Someone's coming." I said, I looked behind me into the fog. After a second or 2, I saw a figure that was catching up to the bike, quickly. "Faster!" I yelled as the guy raised his claws, his eyes red. An alpha. Another appeared, then another. "3 of them?!" I yelled. Each of them caught up and started clawing at the bike. We lost them after a moment and I closed my eyes in fear of colliding with a truck that appeared from behind one of the buildings.

We turned onto a dead end. I yelled as the girl swerved to a stop. I saw the 3 figures behind us/ She swerved the bike again to face them.

"Remember what I said?" The girl asked.

"Hold on." I said in a tired voice.

"Hold on!" She yelled as she started the bike and raced towards the three figures. 2 sped ahead and kneeled on the ground while the other ran towards us. The lone one jumped off the backs of its pack mates and flew threw the air. The girl turned the corner just in time for us to miss the flying wolf. I turned to see a glass wall just before we ran into it. We broke through the glass but I was slipping.

"Isaac! Stay with me!" The girl yelled just before I leaned off of the bike enough to cause a crash. I rolled into a barrel while the girl laid by the bike. Everything was blurry again. I sat up slightly and looked behind me.

I turned to face the 3 figures that were starting to undress. They paused. One kneeled, the one behind him dug his hand into his back and the 3rd jumped on the shoulders of the second. They morphed into one giant alpha wolf, at least 7 feet tall. I scrambled over to the girl as the giant stalked towards us.

"Isaac, Get down!" She yelled. I ducked and faced the giant werewolf. She shot a gun and I assumed the bullet was special because it electrocuted the giant. Each individual wolf landed on their own. The brightness caused my eyesight to go blurry. I turned to the girl once I saw that the 3 wolves were gone.

"I thought I told you to hold on." She said. I felt my injuries catch up to me. I saw nothing but darkness for a while.

* * *

Kat's Point of View

"Well, It's a good thing you 2 drew me a picture." The Tattoo artist said, sarcastically.

"Hey Kat, Are you sure you don't want something like this?" Stiles said, holding up a picture of a wicked witch of the west tattoo. I punched him in his arm. I had to wait for Scott to get his tattoo first.

Scott convinced me that getting matching Tattoos would symbolize sibling love and 'so many other things for us individually.' I finally agreed after a week of Scott's constant begging.

"I don't know, guys. These things are pretty permanent." Stiles said with a shrug as he put down the artist's drawing.

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott said, determined. They both looked at me.

"I'm not either. I've always wanted matching a tattoo with Scott." I said, shrugging.

"It's 2 bands." Stiles said.

"I like it." I said, smiling.

"Don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning?" Stiles asked Scott and I.

"Getting a tattoo means something." Scott said, Stiles rolled his eyes.

"He's right. Tattooin' goes back thousands of years. "Said the artist.

"The tahitian word tattua roughly translates to 'leave a mark'." I added.

"You're a smart one." The artist said. I smiled. "It's sorta like a right of passage."

"See, He gets it." Scott defended.

"He's covered in tattoos, Twins. Literally." The artist rolled his eyes and I chuckled.

"Okay, You ready kid?" Scott nodded. "You don't have a problem with needles, do ya?"

"Nope,"

"I tend to get a little squeamish around needles but I-I." Stiles didn't finish his sentence before he was on the ground. I face palmed.

"I'll check on him," I sighed.

* * *

I climbed into the middle seat of the jeep, satisfied with myself. I got my first tattoo. I didn't even cry, like I was expected to. Scott climbed in as well as Stiles, who was holding an ice pack for his head.

"It burns." Scott said, holding up his arm, his face scrunched in pain.

"Well yeah, you just got your arm stabbed with a need about 100,000 times. It's expected." Stiles said.

"I don't think it's supposed to burn this much." Scott jerked in pain. "No! It's definitely not supposed to feel like this! I gotta take this thing off."

"No!" Stiles repeated. Scott ignored him. Scott took off the bandage and the tattoo was healing, then it was gone.

"It healed." Scott said, sadly. Stiles sighed.

"Thank god, I hated it." Stiles said, earning looks from Scott and I."Sorry." Stiles muttered before starting the car.

We drove for a bit as the boys talked about Scott and Alison. I tried to tune the out, talking about breakups reminded me of Isaac.

"We agreed not to talked to each other over the summer. No texts, No calls." Scott said. I kept my eyes on the road as we came to a stop.

"So how do you know she won't be back at school?" Stiles asked.

"After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all." Scott said.

"I think she is." I couldn't see what their facial expressions were. I didn't want to. Scott's was probably sad. "I'd say pretty definite. Like 100%."

"Oh my god. Can you just drive please, Stiles." Scott said. I lifted my head to see that Ali and Lyds were in the car right next to us.

"No, It's a red light. I think we should talk to them. I think we should say something." Scott protested. But Stiles rolled down his window anyway. "Hey!" Stiles called. Lydia's car raced away. "Nah, Probably didn't see us." I rolled my eyes. The light turned green and Stiles went.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Driving." Stiles responded.

"We're right behind them."

"Okay? Do you see any turns?"

"I don't want it to seem like we're following them."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, Anything."

Stiles slammed on the breaks. A few seconds later, Lydia's car stopped. Something was running towards her car. It crashed into them and the 3 of us jumped out of the jeep and ran towards them.

"Ali! Lyds! Are you guys okay?" I yelled as we came to a stop.

"It came out of nowhere." Lydia said, her voice unstable from fear.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! I'm totally freaking out! How the hell does it just run into us?" Lydia yelled. I followed Scott to the front of the car. "I saw it's eyes right before it hit us. It was like it was crazy." Lydia said.

"It was scared." Scott said as he leaned his hand down to touch the dead buck. "Actually, Terrified."

* * *

"Kat, wake up. We have school today." Scott said, poking my shoulder. I groaned and covered my face with my comforter. Scott sighed. "You know you can't avoid him forever. You're smart enough to know that." I peeked my eyes from under my sanctuary and looked at my brother, who was already dressed for school.

"You know, Stiles and I were talking about my break up and we never got the chance to ask about yours." Scott added. "How are you feeling? About everything. Tell me everything. We have about an hour until school starts."

I sighed but didn't move from the ball I was curled in.

"I hate him." I said quietly, but Scott could still hear the bitterness in my voice. He gave me a look.

"Isaac?" I shook my head.

"Derek. This is all his fault. The day Isaac and I broke up, He told me he loved me before walking out of my hospital room. It made the whole thing so much worse."

Scott sighed before ripping my comforter off of my bed. I groaned. He picked me up over his shoulder, I hung there limp and not protesting. I simply didn't have the energy. Scott walked over to my bathroom and set me down in front of the mirror.

I groaned at the sight of my untamed bedhead. My normally naturally tanned skin looked pale and unkept. I understood why, I never bothered to wear makeup over the summer, All the swimming and sweating always brought it's demise.

"Now get ready for school. You have 45 minutes." Scott said sternly before walking out of my room.

I sighed at my reflection.

* * *

"You wanna ask Derek for help? Why? Why?" Stiles said as the 3 of us walked through the crowded school hallway. I was in the middle, of course.

"He's got the triscilade tattoo on his back so, there has to be a way of doing it without it healing, Right?" Scott defended.

"Yeah but, Still. Doesn't he have his hands a little full." We paused at a bulletin board and Stiles gestured to the missing posters of Erica and Boyd.

"Look, These are the applications for the career advisor, I need the sorted. Whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up. And what the hell is this?" The principal held up a sword that Gerard almost used to kill Isaac. I got goosebumps. Scott, Stiles and I exchanged looks.

"Go, Go." Stiles said, pulling Scott and I along.

* * *

I was sitting in class, waiting for the teacher to arrive when Alison and Lydia walked in. They both smiled at me just before an awkward situation made itself known. I sat behind Stiles and couldn't hear what they were saying.

Moments later, my phone buzzed. I unlocked my phone to see a text from a random number. I heard heels clicking against the tile floor.

"The ofting was barred by a black bank of clouds. And the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth, flowed somber under an overcast sky. Seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." An average heighted, fair skinned woman with brown hair was speaking. "This is the last line of the first book we will be reading. And also the last text you will be receiving in this class. Phones off, everyone."

A few minutes after the teacher, Ms. Blake, got the class set up, the principal walked in, whispered something to Blake and walked out.

"Scott and Katherine McCall." Blake gestured for the both of us to come to her. I got up from my desk after gathering my things. The 3 of us walked into the hall. "This is mostly for Scott, Katherine." She smiled at me. "I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs you to leave school but I'm going to give you a warning, in the nicest possible way. I am well aware of your attendance record. I don't want to see you slip back into old habits."

"I won't it's going to be different this year." Scott promised.

"Resolutions are only good if you stick with them, Scott."

"I promise it won't be ephemeral."

We walked away from Blake as I praised Scott for using a big word.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us before? Especially Kat." Scott said to mom as we walked through the hospital.

"I was hoping I didn't have to." Mom said, sending me an apologetic look.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Everything that Scott's been doing, The extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike even though it scares me half to death. And Kat. You've been writing again and drawing even after you stopped because of what happened. I just didn't want to interupt 2 good rhythms."

"It's not going to stop. I'm going to be a better student, a better brother, a better friend and a better son. A better everything, I promise." Scott said.

"I'm working on not letting my feelings being smashed to bits affect my daily passions." I said. My mom smiled at both of us.

"Okay, He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery." Scott and I both kissed mom on the cheek.

We got into the elevator and just before the door closed, something stopped it. It was a blind man. Scott helped him in.

"Would you hit the button for the 2nd floor, please." The man asked. Scott pressed the '2' button again. The elevator came to a stop at the 2nd floor. Scott and I were about to step out when the man stopped us. "You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?"

"Uhm. Sure." The man set his hand on my shoulder, instead of Scott's. I lead him slowly off of the elevator. The man went his own way and Scott and I set out for 215.

We came to a hallway where Isaac was in a wheelchair being pushed by a huge man. Scott and the man stood off while my eyes didn't leave Isaac. My heart beat increased at the sight of him after more than 3 months. The man grew claws and Scott charged. I ran after him.

The elevator door had closed when we had jumped in. Scott got up as I watched them both go full wolf. The bigger wolf threw Scott against the elevator wall.

"That's my brother, You jackass!" I yelled. The alpha turned to me and bared his teeth. I smiled at his ignorance. He was about to swing on me when I fried his brains. He yelled in agony.

I had practiced my powers over the summer quite often. I had gotten very good at them.

The lights flickered as the wolf writhed in pain. Scott looked at me.

"Practice makes perfect, Huh?" Scott said with a small smile. I nodded.

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with?" The man yelled through his pain. "I'm an alpha."

Because he was an alpha, it took more energy to take him down.

The elevator door opened with a 'ding'. Derek clawed at the big wolf's back.

"So am I." Derek said as he threw the alpha into the hall, the alpha was unconscious. "Arent you 2 supposed to be in school?"

* * *

Derek was carrying Isaac through the Hale house front door while Scott got a phone call. I decided to stay with Isaac.

Derek set Isaac down on a table and I grabbed Isaac's unconscious hand. Scott walked in.

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott said, looking around.

"No, The county took it over but there is something here that I need." Derek said, I had my back to him. I looked at Isaac's sleeping face and I felt the heartbreak all over again. "I need him to heal."

"But it did heal." Scott said.

"Not on the inside."

"Are you going to tell us who that was back there? That alpha." Scott asked.

"A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you guys want to help and you did. I owe both of you. Now go home. Go back to being teenagers." I ignored Derek.

Derek came to stand beside me but I ignored his presence.

"Hey Derek, If you want to repay back that favor to me, There is something that you can do for me." Scott said. I already knew that he was talking about.

Derek agreed to help. Isaac was still unconscious so I decided to watch how Derek would get Scott's tattoo to show up. I had to take off my jacket to show Derek what it looked like. He turned his attention to Scott's arm and his eyes became red.

"I see it now. What does it mean?" Derek asked. My heart felt heavy. It meant the same thing for me as it did Scott.

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott traced a shape on the dusty table.

"Why is it so important to you? To both of you?" Derek's glance shifted over to me then back to Scott.

"Do you know what the word 'tattoo' means?" Scott asked.

"To leave a mark." Stiles finished.

"That's in tahitian. But in samoan it means-"

"An open wound." I said, my head down.

"I knew Kat and I wanted to get matching tattoos when we turned 18. We had always wanted them. I decided that we should get them now as sort of a reward."

"For what?" Derek asked.

"I didn't call or text Alison all summer. Same thing with Kat but with Isaac."

"Even when I wanted to, more than anything. Even when it was so hard not to. I was just trying to give him the space that his pack needed." I said, Derek looked at me apologetically before he returned his attention to Scott.

"For both of us it still hurts. It still feels like an-" Scott tried to say before hesitating.

"Like an open wound." Stiles finished. Derek nodded.

"The pain is going to be worse than anything you've ever felt."

"That's my exit." I said. I stood from the ground and walked back into the next room so I could be with Isaac.

After Scott woke up, He noticed that Derek painted the door. But only one side. Scott brought out his claws and began to scratch at the door. Stiles pulled me back to get out of his way. Once Scott was done, there was a black symbol on the door.

"The birds, the deer last night. Just like the night Kat and I got trampled by the deer. The night Kat and I got bitten by the alpha. How many are there?" Scott asked.

"6. A pack of them. An alpha pack." Derek said.

"All of them? How does that even work?" I asked, crossing my arms. I knew what Isaac was talking about when we broke up.

"I hear there is some kind of a leader. He's called Ducalien, We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the past 4 months. Which is why Kat and Isaac aren't together." His words stung, even though I already knew why.

"So you find them. How do you deal with an alpha pack?" Scott asked.

"With all the help I can get."

"Where is she?" Isaac asked, sitting up from the table. He couldn't see me. "Where's Kat? Where's the girl? The girl that saved me."

I pushed Derek out of my way and I ran into Isaac's arms gently. Isaac wrapped his arms around my waist from where he sat. His warm skin was soft against mine. I shed a tear.

"Kat, I've missed you so much." Isaac said, his voice breathy and uneven. He probably earn a disapproving look from Derek, His alpha. I hated the alpha pack and everyone in it for standing between Isaac and I.

* * *

Here is the season 3a premiere! I hope you enjoy! Now, Kat and Isaac aren't back together yet but I thought I'd give the Kaisaac shippers some hope. Love you all, Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 26: Chaos Rising

Scott and Stiles went to a party while I stayed at home. Mom was at work and Scott wasn't home so I decided to run around in my underwear.

I turned on the surround sound in the living room and plugged up my phone. I turned on my favorite song, A little taste by Skyler Stonestreet. I started dancing around a bit than moved to the kitchen to get some food.

I moved my hips gently while searching through the fridge. Over the loud music, I heard a knock at the door. I ran into the living room and paused the music.

I stepped over to the door to open it. Alison and Lydia were standing on my porch.

"Hey guys, What's up?" I asked, smiling at my 2 friends.

"Kat, We need you." Alison said. Lydia looked me over.

"But put some pants on first." Lydia said. I looked down and sighed. This happened too much.

* * *

I stood outside of Stiles' friends' house with Lydia and Alison. Scott stepped through the front door.

"This isn't the talk we we're going to have, Is it?" Scott asked Ali as he approached us. Ali shook her head.

"I need to show you something."

* * *

"I don't see anything." Derek said, arms crossed. I rolled my eyes. Alison, Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Derek and I were trying to figure out what the bruise shape meant.

"Look again." Scott said.

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Erica and Boyd are?"

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same."

"It's nothing." I could see the tension between Alison and Derek. She hated him for 'killing her mother.' We all know that's bullshit.

"Pareidolia." Lydia said.

"Seeing patterns that aren't there." I finished. Lydia got looks from Scott and Stiles.

"It's a subset of apophenia." Lydia defended.

"Try now." Scott whispered to Derek. Derek rolled his eyes.

"This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, Thank you. And this one who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack." Derek finished bitterly.

"Okay, Alright. Now, come one. No one died. There might've been a little mangling some maiming but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." Stiles said, earning a pissy look from Derek.

"My mother died." Alison said to Derek.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, Not me." Derek said, rudely.

"A girl is looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, Not you." Alison spat.

"Want to help? Find something real." Derek said before walking away.

* * *

"What would a pack of alphas want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked as him, Scott and I walked under the student bridge.

"I'm not sure it's them they want." Scott said.

"Okay like what? Like Derek? Are they recruiting?" Stiles asked. Scott paused and looked to our right and behind us.. I followed his line of sight to see 3 buff looking guys in leather varsity jackets. Scott and I stared them down, they didn't notice.

"Scott, Kat?" Stiles said. We turned to Stiles. "You coming?" I nodded and we headed to class. Econ with Coach. This should be fun.

"The stock market is based on 2 principles. What are they?" Coach asked after slamming a book on his desk. Scott raised his hand. "Yes, McCall. You can go to the bathroom. Anybody else?"

"No, Coach. I know the answer." Scott said, Coach lost it.

"Oh, You're serious?" Coach said, pulling himself together.

"Yeah, It's risk and reward." Scott said. I smiled at him. He really had been studying up.

"WOW. Did your sister give her some of your brain? Who are you and what have you done to McCall. Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better." Coach said to Scott. Scott looked over to me and I grinned widely at him. "Does anybody have a quarter?"

Stiles dug through his pockets to pull one out. Instead, he pulled 2 things out. Coach looked at the condom on the ground and smiled.

"Stilinski, I think you dropped this." Coach exchanged the condom for the quarter. "Congratulations." Stiles looked like he had been punched in the stomach. I tried my best to stifle a laugh. Stiles looked over to me and stuck his tongue out.

"Don't point that tongue at me, I don't know where it's been." I whispered and he almost pushed me out of my seat. I giggled.

"Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the cup, win the reward. Watch Coach." I turned my attention to Coach as he landed the coin in the mug. The class clapped. "Alright, Danny. Risk or Reward?"

"What's the reward?" Danny asked.

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow."

"Uh, Coach. It's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it."

"Danny, You know I really expect more from you at this point. Really." Coach took the quarter from Danny.

"McCall. Risk. Reward." Coach set the quarter on Scott's desk. "If you don't put the quarter in the cup, then you have to take the quiz. And you have to write an essay. Risk more work or Reward, no work at all. Or choose not to play."

"But isn't this just chance?"

"No, You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, your past experience. All factors effecting the outcome. What's it going to be McCall. More work. No work. Or choose not to play." Scott studied the quarter. He then set the quarter on his desk. "No play. Okay. Who's next? Who wants the quarter?" Stiles drummed on his desk. "THERE YOU GO! There is a gamblin' man! Come on! Step up. Step up."

Stiles walked up to the front of the classroom and was ready to toss the coin when his Dad walked in.

"Stiles," Sheriff said.

"Yeah, Coach. I got it." Stiles responded, not looking up.

"Stiles," Sheriff said again. Stiles looked up and straightened out when he saw his father.

Danny went to the front of the class to try and he made it in.

"Yes! Reward! Who's next? Greenberg, put your hand down. You don't have a chance." Coach said.

* * *

I had study hall with Alison and Lydia. Lydia was staring into space, Alison was drawing and I was studying for the Economics quiz.

"I want one." Lydia said, looking up at 3 boys, the ones in leather varsity jackets. I looked up to see that one was staring at me. Ali turned her attention to Lydia. Ali looked to the boys than back at Lydia and I.

"Which one?" Ali asked with a smile.

"One of the 2 straight ones, obviously." Lydia said. One of the boys was exchanging long glances with Danny. Lydia set down her coffee cup and went to talk to the lone boy. The group of boys had dispersed. Ali picked up the cup and looked at the logo.

"What if it's not a symbol and It's a logo?" Ali said, she looked to Lydia's seat, which was empty. She gave me a confused look. I nodded up to Lydia talking to one of the boys. We giggled.

* * *

I stood next to Isaac at the animal clinic. Isaac looked over my head to Scott and Derek, who were emptying bags of ice into a small tub.

"Obviously, It's not going to be particularly comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down significantly, You'll slip into a trance like state." Deaton said to Isaac.

"Like being hypnotized?" Isaac asked. He stayed close to me as we approached the tin tub.

"Yes. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind." Isaac kneeled to look over the ice.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" I asked, concerned.

"Very slow." Deaton replied simply.

"Well, How slow is very slow?" Derek questioned.

"Near death." I got goosebumps. I didn't like this idea. Isaac set his hand on the ice water and pulled back quickly.

"It's safe though, right?" Isaac asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?"

"No, No not really." Isaac said. Stiles slapped a glove onto his hand from the far wall of the room, earning looks from all of us.

"What?" Stiles asked innocently. He sighed and took the glove off his hand. Isaac stood.

"If it feels too risky. You don't have to do this." Derek said. Isaac took a deep breath and pulled his shirt off. 'This is not the time for hormones, Kat.' I thought to myself.

"Promise you'll stay right here the whole time?" Isaac asked, looking down at me. I could feel Derek's glare on us. I didn't care. I felt my heart get heavy in my chest.

Isaac and I were like magnets to each other. He was drawn to me and I was drawn to him. Things never end well for objects that get between such powerful magnets.

"I promise." I looked into Isaac's eyes and knew he wanted to do and say more than he could. My heart felt even heavier. Isaac took another deep breath and put his legs in the ice water. Isaac breathed heavily from the freezing cold. I put my hand on his arm. "I'll be here." I said just before Scott and Derek pushed him under the water.

Isaac fought against Derek and Scott.

"Get him back under." Deaton said. Scott, Stiles and Derek finally held him under long enough. His nearly unconscious face floated to the surface.

"Now remember only I talk to him." Deaton whispered. He looked at me. "Actually, Kat. He knows her voice, very well. His subconscious will be more open to answering her. Too many voices will confused him and draw him out. I'll quietly tell you what to ask." Deaton said to me. I nodded nervously.

I turned my attention to Isaac and took a deep breath.

"Isaac, Can you hear me? It's Kat." I said softly but with normal volume. Isaac had his eyes shut. He breathed once.

"Yes. I can hear you, Love." Isaac said in an almost whisper. My chest felt empty at his loving words.

"I have a few questions. Can you try to answer them for me?" Deaton fed me the questions from then on.

"Yes."

"I'd like to ask about the night you found Erica and Boyd. As vivid details as possible. Like you're actually there."

"I don't want to do that. I don't. I don't want to do that."

Isaac moved but Derek and Scott stopped him.

"Isaac, They're just memories. They can't hurt you." lights flickered. "Relax. Breath."

Isaac followed my commands and the lights went back to normal. The lips I'd enjoyed on mine were a deep purple and his flawless skin, pale.

"Tell me what you see, Isaac. Everything."

His eyes opened to reveal a pale blue iris.

"I can hear him. He's talking about the full moon, Being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so. I-I can't see her. I c-can't see either of them."

He was getting colder and colder.

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried. They're worried about if they're going to hurt each other."

"If they're locked in together on a full moon, they're going to tear each other apart." Derek said quietly.

"Isaac, We need to find them. Now. Can you see them?" I asked.

"No,"

"Can you see what kind of room it is? A number on a door, A marker, A sign?"

Isaac sat up straight quickly.

"They're here." He repeated.

"It's okay. Just tell us-"

"This isn't working. Isaac. Where are they?" Derek yelled over Isaac's shouting.

"I can't see them. It's too dark!" Isaac yelled.

"Derek, No!" I yelled.

"You're going to confuse him!" Deaton said.

"Isaac, Where are you?!" Derek yelled. I gave him a look and his jaw was snapped shut. He gave me a look.

"He's going to go into shock," I said, panicking. Derek was shaking Isaac.

"Derek, Let him go!" Scott yelled.

"There's a vault!" Isaac yelled. He jumped up in a sitting position. "I saw it! I saw the name." Isaac stood and I helped him step out while Deaton wrapped a blanket around him. "It's called Beacon Hills 1st National Bank. It's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them inside, inside the vault." I stepped closer to him and made sure the towel covered any showing skin. He looked around at the erie faces. "What?"

"You don't remember what you say right before you came up, Do you?" Stiles said.

"No," Isaac shook his head.

"Uh, You said that when they captured you, they dragged you into a room. You said that there was a body in it."

"What body?"

"Erica. You said it was Erica."

There was a heavy silence in the room. Isaac scooted closer to me and I rested my head on his chest, despite Derek's mean mugs.

Isaac set up on the exam table that was pushed against the wall. He tugged on the back of my shirt, I turned to face him. I smiled when he patted the seat next to his. I climbed on the table and leaned into him. Derek glared.

"She's not dead." Derek argued. I shouldn't have unlocked his jaw.

"Derek, He said 'there is a dead body. It's Erica.' Doesn't exactly leave much room for interpretation." Stiles argued back.

"Then, Who was in the vault with Boyd?"

"Someone else, Obviously."

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. The one that saved Isaac." Scott suggested.

"No, She wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac's voice was low.

"Maybe that's how Erica died, They put them against each other and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunderdome."

"Then, We get them out tonight."

"You're smarter than that, Derek. You can't storm into an Alpha den and come out alive or in one piece." I said. Derek gave me a look.

"If Isaac can get in, So can we."

"He didn't get in through a vault door." Deaton said.

"We need a plan." Scott said.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours."

"I think we already did. Beacon Hills National closes it's doors 3 months after vault robbery. Doesn't say how but it probably won't take long to find out." Stiles said.

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the internet, Derek. Minutes."

* * *

I had fallen asleep in an extremely painful and awkward position on Stiles' bed.

"Kids!" Sheriff yelled. Stiles was half on, half off the bed and Scott was in the computer chair. We all jumped awake.

"I have to get to work. You 3, get to school." Sheriff said. Sheriff had never minded me spending the night, even if it was Stiles and I. He knew that I had never seen Stiles in a romantic or sexual way.

"Dad!" Stiles yelled, Sheriff paused. "Heather?"

"No, Nothing yet." Sheriff walked away.

"10 hours and nothing." Stiles said, bitter.

"We're going to find something." Scott said. I shut my eyes again. I heard shuffling but couldn't see anything.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead. Or Boyd any less about to be dead."

"We still have time."

"Is this whole 'remain optimistic in the face of pure disaster' thing apart of the be a better Scott McCall program?"

"Not if it doesn't work."

"It works." I heard shuffling of paper. "Dad! Dad! DAD!"

* * *

Scott, Stiles and I climbed out of the jeep.

"Alright, we go to Derek's at 5 to go over the plan, and we don't get started til dark." Scott said.

"Okay, What do we do til then?" Stiles asked.

"Well, Right now. English." I said as we walked through the double doors.

* * *

"Since I'm not apart of this, I'm going to check on Isaac." I said as Scott, Stiles and I stepped into Derek's loft.

"He's upstairs." Derek said. I nodded. "Kat wait. We need to talk." I sighed. He pulled me to the side while Stiles emptied his bag.

"You both know you aren't supposed to be together." Derek whispered to me, his arms crossed.

"No. I'm not doing this anymore. Fine, You want Isaac to focus on your pack? Whatever. But I'm not going to stay away from him anymore. Staying away hurts more than seeing him does." I protested quietly. He didn't want Isaac to hear.

"I'm doing this for your protection as well, Kat." Derek said, brows furrowed.

"Why? I'm already involved."

"My first beta is in love with you and if something happened to you because of the Alpha pack, I could never forgive myself and Isaac would never forgive me either. I told you a while back that I care about you. I meant that."

"I understand that, Derek. But I don't have the energy to stay away from him anymore. And if you've forgotten, Being in a physically traumatic situation, made me more powerful. I can have Deaton re-educate you on that matter." I felt the sting of tears in my eyes.

"Just be careful." Derek warned. I nodded.

I made my way upstairs. I looked in each of the 6 rooms until I found Isaac in the last one. His back was facing the door as he laid down on the mattress. He turned to see who it was. He smiled and sat up when he saw me.

I shut the door behind me and slowly made my way to his bedside. I stood there awkwardly as he stared at me.

"Don't be a stranger." Isaac said with a grin. He took my hand in his and pulled me onto the bed next to him. I giggled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to lie on top of him. It wasn't sexual. We cuddled like that all the time when we were together.

I slipped to his side and rested my head on his bare chest. I heard his heartbeat and I wanted to melt into him. One of his hands was on my hip while the other was gently stroking my arm, which was rested on his torso.

"I miss this." Isaac said in a whisper. His voice low and small. I felt his words tug at my heart strings.

"Believe me, I do too." I said, holding back tears. I wanted nothing more than for him to kiss my lips and tell me everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Omg! This chapter was ridden with Kaisaac feels! So I've decided to go with Melanie's idea to make alpha triplets instead of twins. And one of them will romantically go after Kat. But you'll just have to wait and See. Is Kat Loyal to Isaac or will she fall into the grip of another, more powerful werewolf? Is the alpha's feelings real or is it just an assignment? Find out in the next few chapters.


End file.
